Cards and Questions
by sissyHIYAH
Summary: Quistis and Seifer discuss life, whiskey, disappointment, and generally just drive each other mad. Two creatures so alike are meant to disagree.
1. Cards and Questions

"It's your turn." Seifer looked across the table, waiting for Quistis to play her hand. She was acting different tonight. Distracted.

"Hey. Your turn."

"Hmm? Oh." She placed a card on the table. It fell just outside of the marked lines on the mat. She didn't notice. If he had thrown a card down like that, she would have already spun it back into position. The corners on the mat were there for a reason. Quistis hated imprecision.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I thought you liked this game. So you could show off your fucking superior mind." Teasing. Always teasing.

"Hmm." She watched her ice cubes swirl and dance in the cracked tumbler. They were the dark amber of the surrounding whiskey until they touched the sides of the clear glass. Pressed against the shiny curves, their facets turned to the simple color of frozen water. She tried explaining the color of water to him one day. He said she was being ridiculous; water didn't have a color. It was clear. She couldn't make him understand that water was _never_ clear. Of course water had a color. It was just hard to see sometimes.

"Goddamnit, will you listen to me?" Angry now. No longer teasing.

"What _is_ it, Seifer?" He never could stand it when she ignored him.

"Shit. Never mind."

"No, I'm listening. What is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does."

"That's the perfect teacher answer. 'Yes. It does.' Bullshit. Forget it. I'm getting another beer."

He stepped into the kitchen, kicking chairs out of the way. He never turned on the overhead light, always choosing to enter the tiny kitchen in darkness. The bulb in the refrigerator blinked once, twice, then managed to give him enough illumination to grab a cool bottle. His piece-of-shit fridge didn't have enough power to chill his beer properly. It was never cold enough.

She watched the sickly light turn his t-shirt from white to a spectral greenish gray. _Just use the damn light switch, Seifer. That refrigerator bulb makes you look like a ghost. I'll have to break that bulb one day, so you'll be forced to flip the fucking switch. That weird light terrifies me. _

He popped the top of his bottle and threw the cap on the table. Her upper lip quivered the tiniest fraction when it bounced closer to her cards. She hated the smell of beer. He knew she despised it, but she would never tell him. So, he continued to drink it when she met him for their card games. He would drink his beer, spill it everywhere, and force her to either puke or admit that she hated it. She had to break sometime.

"What do you want me to say? Should I fall on my knees? 'Oh marvelous Seifer, guiding star of the universe, what is your divine will? Tell me, so that I may bow down and humble myself before you.' Is that better?"

"God, you can be such a cunt."

"Don't use that word."

"Truth hits close to home, huh?"

"No. It's just that there are very few women who wouldn't find it offensive."

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm playing cards with _you _then, isn't it?" He smiled, beer dripping down his chin. He wiped it away with his hand, watching her eyes narrow slightly.

"You know, sometimes I really hate you."

"No." Another card. "You don't. Your turn, _Instructor_."

"I'd rather you call me a cunt."

He chuckled. "Ooh! Sensitive tonight, aren't we? Miss getting your little love letters from your stalkers?"

"Shut up."

"You know, one of the counselors made me watch this movie one time. They thought it would inspire me to behave for you. All these sons-of-bitches jumped on their desks and started yelling 'Oh Captain, My Captain.' Did any of your students ever pull any dumb shit like that? When you were fired, did any of them try to take up for you?" Quistis said nothing.

"Aw…what's the matter? So it's not the teaching…hmm. Are you still pining for Leonhart? Damn, it must be tough. Knowing that he's pounding away at Rinoa every night and you're stuck here playing cards. With me. Again."

"Shut. Up."

"Well, well, well. Still a sore spot, is it? You know, I went out with her for a while, but she would never let me touch her. I've always been curious to know if she's a good fuck or not. I could ask him, but I don't think he'd give me an honest answer. She must be lined with solid gold. Why else would he pass _you _up, Dear Instructor?"

"_Stop calling me that!_"

"_Why?_"

"I've not been an instructor for four years, you bastard. You are well aware of that fact." She downed the rest of her whiskey. "Why do you insist on doing this to me every time we play?"

"Doing what?"

"_This!_ The jabs and the insults and…just all of it."

"What? You want poetry? Flowers? You ain't getting that here, sister. Talk to Rinoa. See if she'll give you some of _her_ flowers. I bet Leonhart has sent her truckloads. I'm sure she would consider giving you one if you beg her hard enough." He grinned maliciously. "It would still be secondhand, but then you could say that _you _received a flower from _him_."

"You…forget it. I can't talk to you when you're like this." She stood to get her keys. They were missing. He was impossible sometimes.

"Sit down. Your ass ain't leaving tonight. Tell me. What would you have done if he actually fell for you? Honestly. Would you have been happy?" Seifer took another pull from his beer. "_You _are not the flowers and candy type." He pointed the bottle at her, grinning as the hops and barley made her grimace. "Hmm. No. He would have bored you."

"Seifer. Stop this. Give me my keys."

"Oh no. You have taken a wee drop too many of the devil's sweet nectar, but still not enough. So, dearest, darling, most precious Instructor, you're staying here tonight. And you're answering my questions."

"I refuse to stay in this hellhole with you. I'll sit in my car until morning. I don't care. Just as long as I don't have to look at you or listen to your bullshit."

"Pity. Now you'll _have_ to stay and drink some more. I like you better when you're drunk. You're not nearly as bitchy." He poured another bourbon. "It's funny. They say you can tell a lot about somebody by what they drink. Who needs a psychologist when you can see a bartender? Isn't that the old joke?" Teasing her again.

Quistis shook her head. She hoped he had just put her keys in the potted plant again. He was never good at picking hiding spots. "Well, I can certainly tell a great deal about you, Seifer. You order a beer; you're a fucking asshole. You order tequila; you're a fucking asshole. You order rum; you're a fucking asshole. Shall I continue?"

"True. I've never denied it." He lifted her glass. A faint impression of her lips could be found on the rim. He traced the glossy border with his thumb, noticing how she always put her mouth on the hairline break in the glass. He told her, time and again, that she would eventually slice her lip open if she didn't start using a different glass. "But shut up. You're acting like a goddamned cunt again. You always drink whiskey. Always. Why? It would be different if you drank those fruity drinks with paper umbrellas. Then I could say you're a dumbass. But you pick whiskey. Hmm. _They_ say it's easy to tell, but it's different with you. You're not so easy."

"Well, why do you always ask these questions and try to make me feel miserable?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't know, Seifer." She sat down again, watching his green eyes flicker with some strange light.

"Yes. You know why. You just won't say it. Why are you such a cowardly bitch? I'm dying to hear it."

"I'm not a coward."

White teeth flashed in a feral grin. "Yes, you are. A fucking coward. Why did you never break Leonhart's nose? Why didn't you bitch-slap Rinoa? You wanted to. Look at yourself. You still want to. Look how fast you're breathing. They've fucked your world up royally, haven't they? I've even heard that she's _teaching_ now at that damned school. Ouch. That has to _sting_. She snagged your dream man, now she has your job. Better watch out. She may be after something else next time. What do you have left for her to steal, Quistis? Is there _anything left? _Is there still a soul in that pretty body of yours?"

He pushed the bottle into her hands. "What happened to the child prodigy? Balamb's wonder kid? Where did she go?" Seifer jumped on the table, scattering cards and spilling liquor over the dirty floor. He held an imaginary telescope to his eyes, scanning the dim room. "ARGHH! Get the net and fetch m' harpoon! Got me a Golden Child off the port side! She's sitting with the Sorceress' lapdog, playing cards and sipping cheap whiskey."

"Stop. Please."

He fell back into his chair, laughing loudly. "You still haven't told me why you're such a coward." He watched her again. She pulled the label away from the bottle, one corner at a time, working towards the center, until nothing remained of the brand name except an ornate _S. _She pleaded in a small voice; "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Please, leave me alone."

"Aw, poor fucking baby. Little Quisty doesn't wanna play with big, bad Seifer anymore."

He grabbed her chin, roughly forcing her head upwards. "I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but I sure as hell ain't the reason you're fucking miserable. I just happen to be as fucking unhappy as yourself. We make quite the pair, don't we?" He grinned when a dull spark returned to her eyes. She tried to pull away, but he held her jaw tightly, smashing her lips into each other. He might have been amused by her resemblance to a fish had he not been in such a strange mood. Her throat twitched under his fingers. The odor of beer on his hands was making her nauseous. "Yes ma'am. Quite the pair. Damned to walk in the shadows forever. Always chasing the bright lucky stars. Funny as hell, isn't it?" He released his hold, watching her rub the ugly bruises blossoming on her chin. "You goddamned bastard. That hurt."

"It was supposed to hurt. Don't be stupid. You can be dumb as hell sometimes, but you're far from stupid. I want you to wake up from whatever fucking dream you've walked in for the past few years." His eyes were on fire now. "Now answer me."

Her voice was sharpening, quickly developing a dangerous edge. "Answer _what_? Should I turn around and give you the chance to probe some more? I think you've missed an old wound or two. Open them all! Go ahead, you selfish fuck! You've done nothing but make me bleed again! You've asked so many questions I don't even know where to begin answering you."

"Just answer the one."

"_Which one?_" Quistis was screaming now. "I don't know what to tell you! I have never known! Why don't you ask yourself these fucking questions? Why, why, why? You're like a child! Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? Why are Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe fated to do _nothing _but play cards? What happened to our glory? Our happiness? Our fucking _anything?_ I don't know what happened, Seifer. Why the fuck did things work out the way they did? You tell me. I certainly haven't figured it out. Maybe happiness is just meant for the favored children of the gods. The gods didn't want us. How's that for a fucking answer?"

Seifer smiled at Quistis. Her blue eyes were glowing with an impossible brilliance. "Maybe that's true, Trepe. Maybe."

He bent down, wiping beer and whiskey off her cards onto his jeans. "Take another swig. If we're destined to do nothing but play cards and drive one another mad, we may as well be shit-faced while we do it. Hm? It's not as if we have anyone to impress."

She straightened the soaked cards. "Damn it all, I really hate you sometimes."

He took his cards, contemplating his next move. "Yeah, but you'll get over it once you finally figure out how to stop being such a pompous bitch. Your turn, Quistis."

--------------------------------------------

Note: I don't really know what this is supposed to be. I didn't really want to do a romantic thing with Quistis and Seifer, but I didn't want to do a they-hate-each-other-and-want-the-other-dead kind of thing either. I may work on this again, I may not. I've not decided. I'd like to make it sweet and happy, but they are just so much more fun when they're abrasive and rude.

It's just frustrated Quistis and bitter Seifer having a conversation about life. Or maybe it's the other way around. Bitter Quistis and frustrated Seifer. Odd that the female is always meant to be 'bitter', isn't it? I wish Square had done a better job with these characters. They were always much more interesting to me, maybe because they weren't as bloody damn perfect as Rinoa and Squall.


	2. Dollet

Note: I decided I wanted to do a longer story instead of just a one or two chapter deal. So, I'll just type until I get Quistis and Seifer to say what I want them to say. The style will be probably be a bit different from the first chapter as well, at least until I figure out what I'm doing. Bear with me. I have no idea where this is going. They may end up eating pancakes and singing Spice Girls songs over a campfire for all I know at this point. Standard disclaimers apply.

Revised note: 1/14/09 The first chapter is still my favorite. If you like it as the oneshot I meant for it to be, then don't read after this point. It does kind of drift into semi-romantic territory at times. That wasn't the original plan. I meant for them to just kind of reach an understanding about themselves. So, I like to think of this as a sort of two part...thing.

11/29/09: I'm very unhappy with how I've written Squall in this fic. Instead of making him resentful that he is ALWAYS the guy that people rely on and the one that they turn to, I've turned him into a major dick. Not that I don't think he's a dick anyway, but I didn't do it the right way. So, if you do read past this point, just know that I'm working on a lot of improvements for this fic and fixing Squall is top of the list. Yes, he is kind of OOC, but I don't know if it's so much that, or if I've just taken what I saw in the game in a sullen, prickhead little boy and pushed it to the limit. So, be warned. Squall is a dick in this fic. I don't like him, but I also don't like what I've done with him. And the whole Garden as school vs. Garden as military academy thing; I'm working on this too to make it more realistic.

* * *

"You're late again, Blondie."

Quistis sighed. Not for the last time, she was glad that her parents were dead. She felt sure that they would be disappointed in such a bright girl waiting tables in a seedy bar instead of ruling nations. She shook her head. _Late for the night shift. Great. You're really going places, aren't you Trepe?_ "I know, Joey. It won't happen again." A fight with her boss would only increase the throbbing behind her eyes. Cheap whiskey and the argument with Seifer had given her a pounding headache. She tied her apron around her waist and grabbed a tray. The late afternoon crowd was large, thirsty, and demanding.

"Better not. You can only wiggle that purty ass out of trouble so much, you know." She clenched her teeth together. That was the adjective of choice in this place. Purty. Joey sure liked his girls to be purty. Purty girls brought in business. The small part of her that remained the instructor wanted to correct his pronunciation and give him a thesaurus.

"What'd you do? I've told all of you girls a thousand times, stay away from the dicks that leave marks. Don't come crawling in here with a hangover and a purple face. Scares the customers away. Don't be late again. This is your last warning, Blondie. Get going. Your section is by the stage and it's getting busy early tonight."

She grunted a response and turned away, ready to greet her tables and finish her shift. She had almost forgotten about the bruises. Her mind was instead mulling over what Seifer said when he marked her. _I'm not the reason you're fucking miserable… Now answer me… I want you to wake up…_

When she saw that her first table was filled with hooting frat brothers, she groaned. _I'm breaking fingers the second one touches my ass. _Plastering her false waitress smile on her face, she tried to get their orders. "Hey fellas! Welcome to Joey's! _Tantal Tongue Twisters _are on special and drafts are just two gil. What can I get you?"

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit. That fucking hurt!"

Seifer threw the wrench down and put his palm to his mouth. He sucked furiously at the angry gash. "Fucking stupid pipe. Fucking stupid wrench."

"Yeah, yeah. Fuckity fuck fuck. Calm your ass down. Catch." Seifer caught the dingy rag that Mikey threw to him, wrapping it tightly around his bloody hand. "Hurry up. We gotta finish this before we get paid today."

Seifer, still cursing, picked up the offending wrench and went back to work. He was grateful for the job, but that didn't mean that he had to like it. The job simply meant money. Money meant food and booze. He envied animals when he did these random jobs. Mindless, numbing work. Tedious. He had tasted glory, knew how sweet it was to rule the world. Animals simply sought nourishment. They didn't realize how lucky they were to know nothing of human desires. Glory could ruin a person's appetite. Nothing was good enough anymore.

"You about done? I'm hungry."

Hell, he even envied Mikey. He was just a big animal with a hard hat and a fuck-ugly moustache. He sure as hell knew nothing about glory. _Why the fuck am I so damn worried about glory today? I've not thought about that shit in months. Glory, happiness, fucking anything… Damn it. Of course. Her again. _Last night's conversation with Quistis floated back to haunt him.

She pissed him off. That was it. She sat there in that weird damn mood, looking at that those fucking ice cubes. Always looking at ice and water, every time she got in those moods. He grinned. She had met him every Friday for three months to play cards and drink. Heavily. She could out-drink him on a good night, stopping only when she passed out on his couch or slumped against the toilet. The spiteful part of him rejoiced in her downfall. The rest of him was just pissed about it. It shouldn't have happened.

* * *

Dollet was one of the few cities hiring after the end of the war. After the radio tower incident, the small city was forgotten by leaders on both sides, leaving most of the infrastructure and buildings intact. City elders soon discovered that they were responsible for one of the fastest growing economies on the continent. Like many other able bodies, Seifer went there to find a job, a cheap apartment, and some good bars. Good money could be found for those willing to sweat for it. His status as a former Sorceress Knight meant nothing to those who didn't care about the war in the first place.

Quistis Trepe was supposed to be in Balamb, teaching, fighting, using that big brain of hers to change the world. To say he was shocked to see her looking for work was beyond an understatement. _She_ was better than him, better than everyone. She was superior with a capital S. He followed her for three blocks, unable to believe that it was Quistis-fucking-Trepe, newspaper tucked under her arm, chasing down addresses from the classified ads. Her expression when he yelled 'Instructor'… oh yes, it was priceless. Losing the war had been worth it to see her blue eyes widen behind those glasses. Priceless.

He convinced her to accompany him to a local greasy spoon that he knew was frequented by rough construction crews and factory workers. They weren't accustomed to girls as good looking as Quistis and she certainly wasn't used to their special brand of adoration.

"Hey Almasy! Can I borrow her when you get finished? I've got one hell of an itch that needs scratched."

"Take off the glasses, Honey. You won't need 'em to see the snake I'm lugging around!"

"Fuck the glasses, Blondie. Take off everything else! You can leave your glasses if you want, I'll try not to break 'em."

"Don't worry about broken glasses, Sweetie. You oughtta be worried about me breaking something else! It won't hurt! Won't hurt me anyway. I can't guarantee the same for you!"

She blushed, ducking her head behind her sticky, ketchup stained menu. He laughed aloud at her discomfort. "Holy shit, Instructor. I bet you miss those Trepies now, don't you?" He pulled the menu from her, smirking when he saw the panic in her face. "Don't worry, though. They won't mess with you while they think you're my whore."

"Your _what?_"

"Why the hell else do women come to a town full of broke, hungry men? They gotta make money, too. After all, _you _came here, didn't you?" That barb hit her much harder than he thought it would. He jerked back right before her fork impaled his hand. It vibrated from the force of her attack, stuck half an inch in the tabletop. "Whoa! Easy there, Instructor! I'm just fucking with you. Hell, I'm trying to make conversation, not get killed over lunch! Damn!" He considered her carefully. She had always been a slim girl, but the thin figure that gave him more than one dirty fantasy during class looked almost skeletal. He wondered when she had last eaten anything. "Why are you here in this shithole anyway? I figured you'd be Headmaster by now."

He almost missed the fleeting pause before she continued. "No, Seifer. As you can plainly see, I need money. I heard about the employment opportunities here, so I spent most of my remaining cash to get a junk car. I barely made it here. Now, I have to find a job, get a place to stay, save some…"

"No. I figured you were here for work. Contrary to what you've always thought, I can work some things out for myself. Why aren't you teaching? Did Leonhart not give you your job back?" There it was, that old animosity. Her eyes flashed; bright blue orbs made even brighter by the dark circles around them. She opened her mouth to answer, but the waitress interrupted, sliding plates of questionable diner chow in front of them. Quistis forgot Seifer was even at the table. She ate for thirty solid minutes, pausing only when she had to breathe. He had never seen anyone eat like that. Devouring her sandwich and fries, she snatched his milkshake from his hands. When her plate was empty, he quickly placed his burger in front of her.

"This shit'll make you fat. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing you with a little more jiggle, as long as it's jiggling in the right places, not all over."

"Suut uh fuph up, Sheefur." She swallowed the last bite. "I'm hungry."

"Still? Holy shit! How?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't give a flying fuck if you gain three hundred pounds. It's just that I'm paying for it today. Hell, try to do someone a favor and get nothing but sass. You're still the biggest bitch I've ever met. And you ate my lunch too. You could at least say thanks."

"Seifer, I'll pay you back once I find a job." She grabbed her newspaper, memorizing the next address on her list. There weren't many left. As much as it pained her to admit it, Seifer was right. Some of the men she met decided that they had enough hired help, but they were more than willing to hire _her._ If she couldn't find something soon, she was screwed. No friends, no family, no connections. No options. Keys jingled when she stood from the booth.

"Where are you going, Instructor? Gonna get a job? Great. Then what? Gonna sleep in your car? With fellas like these all over town? Good luck with that. Won't be the Ice Queen anymore when you have some sweaty factory hand climbing all over you. Hope you've enjoyed your virtue. You won't have it for long in these parts." He made the most innocent face he could, whistling through his teeth when she sat back down.

He was right.

She knew it.

She hated it.

And he loved it.

"Thought so. I guess you'll stay with me tonight. We'll play cards. But the second you start bitching to me about anything at all, I'll throw you to the first horny son-of-a-bitch that walks by. Got it?"

* * *

And so it began. She found a job waiting tables and a run-down room. She met him for card games. What depressed both of them was the fact that both of their lives were so shitty that they actually looked forward to Fridays. They worked, they paid their bills, and they played cards. Most card nights ended with both of them stumbling drunk and hating each other, vowing to never meet again. It was still better than the constant hum of nothing they faced during the rest of the week.

Both wondered what the hell happened. They knew they were meant for great things. Not these shit jobs in this shit town.

Seifer led armies, directed legions of soldiers, commanded respect and awe in some, fear and panic in others. He was a breath away from world domination when a group of young mercenaries defeated both him and his Sorceress Queen. Quistis was once vital to this same group, but she was never _part _of the group. She was useful, yes, but never one of them. A brilliant mind and extraordinarily gifted soldier, she played her role and played it well, but had nothing to show for it. Her comrades were showered with medals, awards, promotions, and praise. She just hoped to get her job back. As had so often happened in her short life, she was disappointed. With no Sorceress, there was no reason for SeeD to exist. With no SeeD, Quistis was out of work. Life in a military academy had given her no other skills. Balamb Garden was now a simple school that still thought that she was the same silly girl with no leadership qualities. Defeating a Sorceress was forgotten. They just pulled her employment record and decided that they had no need for her.

And then there was Rinoa. Perfect, sweet, beautiful, perfect, perky, bubbly, perfect fucking Rinoa. Balamb could certainly hire _her _to teach. Never mind that she couldn't tell the difference between frontal attacks versus flanking maneuvers. Never mind that she couldn't teach her students the most basic survival skills. Never mind that _she was a goddamned sorceress!_

That, more than anything else, was why she was playing cards with Seifer every week. Squall Leonhart, now Commander and Headmaster of the new Balamb Garden, calmly listened to Quistis as she tried to explain the situation. She argued that SeeD was still necessary, especially since the only remaining sorceress was currently residing within the walls of the facility dedicated to her eradication. He calmly told her to pack her things. He calmly told her that he was tired of her jealous attempts to hurt Rinoa. He calmly told her to shut the hell up when she said he was being foolish. He calmly had security escort her outside the gates when she refused to leave.

She calmly prayed every night that Squall's dick would fall off and Rinoa would leave him for a moomba. And she hated that Seifer didn't know these things, but he still fucking _knew _them. He was the only person she knew that could smirk without moving his lips.

Return to To


	3. A Nice Spot of Tea

Note: Alas, no real violence in this chapter. Blood and chunky bits coming soon! And I'm very, very flattered by the reviews. They're really encouraging. Woo Hoo!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey ya, Sweetie. Ya okay?" The painted waitress with too many years holding trays on her hips took a drag on her smoke, carefully eyeing the new girl. She had a lot of experience at reading faces. The difference between a five and twenty gil note sometimes meant just winking at the guy having a bad day, or smiling at the man hiding out from his nagging wife. The art of getting tips depended on knowing when to flirt, when to listen, when to pour that extra shot or light that cigarette. This new girl was not a waitress. She was a hard worker, always cleaned her section, and talked shit with the best of them. She was everything a good waitress was supposed to be, but she was _not_ a waitress. Birdie could tell there was something different about her. Everything from her flawless posture to her soft accent screamed 'here is a person of consequence.'

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Birdie, I'm fine." The dark oak of Joey's bar had never sparkled until Quistis was hired. The new girl put far too much effort into polishing the pint glasses and pilsners. They were fucking clean, already. Why didn't she go home?

"Well, if ya say so, sweetie. But if it was my guy leaving bruises that big, I'd slit his goddamned throat. Just watch yourself, darlin'." Quistis laughed. She liked Birdie; she had liked her from the moment she started working at Joey's.

Birdie was tending bar the day a pretty blonde came looking for a job. She watched Joey shake his head and tell her he didn't need another server. Business was good, but he had too many employees.

Walking the girl to the door, he felt a sudden sharp pain between his shoulder blades. He turned to see Birdie aiming another shot glass and jerking her head at Quistis. Her recognition of Quistis' plight earned her the eternal gratitude of the former instructor. There was no telling what might have happened to her if the kind old soul hadn't intervened. "No, no, Birdie. He's not my guy. And this…" She gestured to her chin. "…is just a misunderstanding. I think he was trying to make a point."

"Oh fuck that, honey. I'd give him a point alright. Point of a pick-ax right between his eyes. Don't you let some jackass screw you over. If ya don't want to tell him, then send him to me. I'll make sure he gets the message. Okay, hon?" She squeezed Quistis' shoulder. Joey owned the bar, but these were her girls. And nobody fucked with her girls. "Now get the hell out of here. Ya worked hard tonight, but ya look like shit. Go get some sleep. This place is as clean as it's gonna get."

----------------------------------------------

Seifer hated waiting. And she was making him wait. He checked the time. 0317. Last call was over an hour ago, so she should be home by now. It was colder than Shiva's tits in a brass bra and he didn't know the security code to get in her building. She was fucking up his night.

Okay…so she wasn't expecting him, and she probably wouldn't be happy to see him, but he was bored, damn it. Arguing with her beat listening to his neighbors play their shitty music. And sitting alone in his apartment was not an option. Not tonight. Oh God, not tonight. Her questions were making him think too much about blood and smoke, terrified screams and sounds of battle. He pulled his collar higher, trying to fight away the clinging chill that followed him all day. Since she was the dumb-ass that asked the questions, she'd have to put up with him. It was all her fault, anyway.

"Fucking hell. Where is she? I oughtta kick her ass, making me wait in the cold like this. Ungrateful, whiny bitch. Rude as hell." He muttered like this for what seemed to him an eternity. "I should really just start a fire here on the goddamn sidewalk. Maybe then I can get her to…oh finally! Where the hell have you been?"

"What are you talking about?" Quistis shifted her bag of groceries and jammed the buttons on the security panel. "Hey Mister Perfect Gentleman, do you think you could get the door? My hands are full." She grinned when she saw the shocked expression on his face. Those bruises were getting a lot of attention. " I owe you, by the way. Your damned fingerprints made me a lot of money in pity tips tonight." Seifer, ashamed of the black marks on her chin, jerked the door open and followed her into the building. He wanted to hurt her last night, to make her feel pain, but he hadn't meant to really cause an injury. There was a difference, damn it. He needed for her to hurt, not _be_ hurt.

Quistis continued talking as she walked up the hall, fumbling for her keys. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? Should I add your name to the Trepie attendance list? I'm flattered you're stalking me and all, but I really…"

"God, would you just shut the hell up? I don't want to be here, but I couldn't fucking sleep, and I knew you'd be awake. Besides, you…oh hell. Give me those damn things." He grabbed her groceries before they fell, freeing her hands to open the door. She directed him to the table even though it was unlikely that he would lose his way in such a small apartment.

Considering that she had very little money, he was impressed with what she had done with her room. Tactfully placed rugs camouflaged mysterious carpet stains. Dyed fabrics hung from the walls, their multicolored threads concealing cracked paint and holes from the fists of previous occupants. His own walls were covered with posters torn from the pages of _Girl Next Door_. There might have been a clock. He couldn't remember. He gave so little attention to his surroundings that he wasn't sure anymore.

There was no television and no radio, but Quistis had obviously found the secondhand bookstore on Main Street. Worn novels covered a rickety set of bookshelves and littered the floor, making the room look like the scene of a literature massacre. Paperbacks were laid open, spines broken, their pages bloodied with crimson ink. "So this is your place, huh? Why do you have so many books?" Looking closer, he recognized the neat handwriting. Fucking hell. Did her brain ever turn off? She was _correcting_ cheesy romance novels. He laughed to himself. Only Quistis Trepe would be desperate and bored enough to edit bodice rippers.

Excluding the wall hangings, her only other attempt at decoration was a small bunch of flowers on the table. He carefully slid the vase over to make room for her bags. "Where the hell did you find daffodils this time of year?" The bright gold of the sunny flowers made him uncomfortable. Quistis deserved yellow. He knew that he sure as hell didn't.

"Did you really come here to ask about my flowers? Why Seifer, I never figured you for a botanist. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Her headache had eased, but she knew it would only take a few minutes with Seifer before it returned. She poured water in the kettle for tea. A microwave would have been faster, but she would have to wait until next week's paycheck before she could afford such an extravagance.

She watched Seifer while she waited for the water to boil. Why was he staring at her flowers? Sure, they were out of season, but there was nothing really special about them. He lifted one from the water, twirling it between his fingers, taking care to only touch the stem. His absinthe eyes were focused on the golden petals. Hmm. He really was very handsome, even if his blonde and emerald features did little to disguise his ugly arrogance. She noticed that his shoulders were much bigger than they were when she taught him. The odd jobs he pulled must require a fair bit of strength to add so much muscle to his frame. She felt it a shame he was such a dickhead, otherwise he could have been a lot of fun. As it was, she didn't mind looking at him, but she could barely tolerate his presence.

Something was bothering him. There was a lot of tension in those wide shoulders and the clenched muscles of his jaws. Oh well. His problems were no concern of hers. But he was in her home now, so she summoned as much civility and grace as she thought he deserved. "Tea?" He shook his head, placing the flower back in the vase. "Well then, Seifer. Why are you here? And don't give me any bullshit about being unable to sleep."

"What the hell do you know about not sleeping? It's your goddamn fault anyway!"

"Me? I've been at work all night, you son of a bitch! What did I do to you?"

"It was those fucking questions you asked me last night! Why the hell did you have to mention something as stupid as motherfucking glory? Huh? Every time I closed my eyes, I kept having these fucking dreams. There was nothing but blood and fire and it just…"

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me of questions!"

Seifer took a step back from the table. Her tone frightened him. He wasn't scared of Quistis, but her voice carried more than mere syllables. It shook with the full fury of hell. Questions. He was still waiting on her answers, but he knew better than to expect them now. She was only honest when she was drunk. "Yes, dear Instructor. You asked the same things I did."

"What are you talking about? I did no such thing. I just answered your damn questions. You kept throwing every painful memory I have into my face. Now you act like I'm the one who did something wrong." The kettle was whistling. Quistis slammed chamomile teabags to the counter. "And stop calling me that. I'll not tell you again."

He removed his coat and threw it on the table, knocking her pretty daffodils to the floor. "You didn't answer a fucking thing. And yes, you asked me the exact same questions I asked you. You just worded them differently."

"Did I? That's funny. I don't recall asking you anything other than why you wish to make me miserable." Seifer could smell the apple-scented steam rising from her mug. Her lips didn't quiver when she inhaled the chamomile fog. A part of him wanted to keep tea at his place instead of the beer she loathed, but that wouldn't help her at all.

"Oh _Instructor_, I've told you. I'm not…SHIT!" Seifer ducked, barely missing the airborne kettle launched at his head. Boiling water splashed on his arm, raising pale bubbles and blisters. "OW! Goddamnit-you-stupid-cunt-bitch-with-your-fucking-hippie-tea-cocksucking-whore-cooked-my-damn-arm…slut-with-a-kettle-…kick-your-ass…ow-fucking-burns!" Seifer spewed every curse he knew, but the words died when he heard the crazy bitch laughing at him. He raised his head to see Quistis holding a towel out to him with one hand, clutching her stomach with the other as waves of mirth cascaded over her. "You are sick, you know. Laughing at a man in agony. You're one twisted bitch." In spite of the pain, he felt the corners of his mouth betraying him, curling upwards in a traitorous grin. Good girl.

"Oh, shut up Seifer. Don't ruin this for me. I've not laughed in months." She wrapped the towel on his blistered wrist. He tensed when she moved closer. "God, quit jumping. I'm not going to hurt you again, although I really should do a lot worse. Consider it payback for last night." One side of her mouth twitched in a vindictive grin. _Take that, motherfucker. _"It's your own fault, you know. I've told you to stop calling me _Instructor _more times than I can count." First aid completed, she grabbed her mug and sipped her tea, blue eyes scrutinizing his face.

"Now. Really. Why are you here? What was this about bad dreams?"

"Shit. Forget it. I'll just go home, drink some of your whiskey, maybe enough to pass out. It doesn't matter."

"I hardly think so. I asked you a question and you'll give me an answer, Almasy. It must have been pretty damn bad for you to wait outside my door in the middle of the night." She was curious. Much more curious than she cared to admit. She only hoped that following this white rabbit wouldn't lead her to a mad tea party. The thought of being lost in an unfriendly wonderland terrified her as a child. Growing older and seeing the evils of the world had done nothing to diminish that fear. Her entire existence was beginning to mirror that of the lost little heroine, searching for home. His eyes were already slightly mad, but if Seifer started hopping, she knew she'd scream. She could only handle so much madness at one time.

----------------------------

And one more note: I'm a former waitress… And I was damn good at it. Birdie's thoughts on tips are based on my own experience. Saying the right thing or making subtle gestures like those described here work wonders for increasing tips. It's frickin' amazing.


	4. A Trepie Revolution

Note: I have not enjoyed writing this chapter, but I thought it necessary to get the still-gooey-not-baked-yet plot going. I tried to keep it short. Personally, I think it's kind of boring, but I couldn't have Squall kick Quistis out unless there was a halfway decent reason for it. Plus, I like Xu. She needed some bitch time. Back to S and Q and the promised bloodshed very soon. Cheers!

--------------------------------------------------------

"That's the second time this month, Commander."

"……………."

"They're getting worse."

"……………."

"Are you just going to sit here and wait for the coup? It was amusing at first, but now they're actually causing damage. That T-Rexaur could have killed someone." Xu threw a thick folder on the desk, estimates and photographs escaping from their manila prison. She was angry. Very angry. Leonhart may have been able to inspire the hearts of soldiers and civilians alike, but he was shit when it came to management. Repairs to the three damaged wings of Garden soared over 600,000 gil and lawsuits were just around the corner. The parents that spent their money on an expensive military education were pulling their children from the formerly prestigious school, fearful that they might be the next to hear that it was their sons or daughters in the hospital wing. Xu laughed at that one. Train for the military and not expect injuries? Right. Eighteen had already been treated for injuries sustained by savage creatures released from the training center during class breaks.

"Damn it Xu, I know! But they're always smart enough to avoid detection. They sabotaged the surveillance system this time. What am I supposed to do?" Squall pressed his fingertips into his eyes, rubbing furiously. Garden was falling into chaos and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He was trained to fight, not make decisions. The position of Commander had been forced on him, but he adapted, quickly learning that leading troops came naturally to him. Headmaster…now that posed a different set of challenges altogether.

-----------------------------------------------

When Cid Kramer retired to care for his wife, a unanimous faculty vote found Squall Leonhart the new Headmaster. SeeD was dissolved that same day, fifty-three ballots to twenty-four. The most vocal opponents had been Quistis and Xu, on their feet instantly when the votes were counted, both shouting at the same time. SeeD was still very necessary, they said, even if Rinoa's powers had remained dormant after the war. So far.

Squall, normally stoic and collected, found himself bellowing down the length of the meeting hall table. He loudly proclaimed that if the time came to eliminate Rinoa, then he would be the one to do it. No other person was to touch her. She was his responsibility and his burden. "You love her Squall. She's blinded you. Please. When she can no longer contain herself, SeeD _has_ to be prepared. I don't like it, but we have to be realistic. You may need our help." Quistis tried to reason with him, begging for his understanding. Some faculty nodded, adding their support, but too many agreed with their new Headmaster.

Leonhart snapped. He did not scream this time, but the coolness of his tone could not disguise the rage he felt for his old instructor. The bond between a Sorceress and her Knight could not be understood by anyone, least of all a jealous rival for his affections. Quistis, eyes burning with an icy fire, stormed out of the meeting, humiliated by this public revelation of her old crush. Xu, well aware that Quistis was sensitive about her image, followed her friend into the hall, hoping to console her. She already regretted her vote for Squall. For such an emotionless bastard, he sure was allowing personal feelings to cloud his judgment.

Later that afternoon, Squall called Quistis into his office. Fifteen minutes passed with Xu waiting outside the door, tapping her foot in impatience. She stilled her fidgeting when two burly cadets brushed past her, entering the office without knocking. They swiftly exited with a furious Quistis in their custody. Xu tried to ask her if she was okay, but the tallest cadet silenced Quistis, telling Xu that she was to be escorted from the premises or face arrest. Her position was terminated and she was no longer an asset to Garden.

-----------------------------------------------------

Xu smiled. She had yet to mention that the T-Rexaur released from the training center had been wearing a pink ribbon on her neck. On this wide ribbon, in bold blocky letters were found the words _Vengeance of Quistis_. The termination of their idol incensed some of the more fanatical Trepies. Petty vandalism and pranks were escalating into full-blown anarchy. Assigning Rinoa to teach a class on Sorceress theory and history had been the final straw. If it hadn't been for the injuries, Xu would have joined their cause, raising hell in the name of her best friend. She should not have been fired. And judging from the weary face of Squall Leonhart, he was beginning to realize that he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. _Selfish, conceited fuck. She hasn't wanted you for years. And she was trying to help you, not hurt your fucking princess. But, she's right. You're blind when it comes to Heartilly. I hope the Trepies start a bloody revolution. This place is going to hell under your leadership, 'Commander'._

"Have you not heard from her? I thought you were her best friend."

Xu leaned over the desk, squarely facing Squall. She was pissed now. Leonhart had no right to mention Quistis. Propriety ignored, she said through clenched teeth, "You damned bastard. How can you even ask about her? You sent her out of here with no money, no means of support, and no goddamned concern at all. I don't know where she is, what she's doing, _how_ she's surviving. I don't even know if she's still alive! She called me from a gas station miles from here, but that was over three months ago!" Squall blinked when her saliva hit him in the eye. As leader, he should punish her insubordination, but Xu's expression promised murder. He folded his hands, trying to maintain an air of authority. "For weeks, she did nothing but research ways to expel the Sorceress from Heartilly. Did she tell you that? She interviewed every single person she thought had the slightest connection with a sorceress. President Laguna, Dr. Odine, Edea Kramer, Rinoa her-fucking-self, anybody. Everybody. She was trying her hardest to help, you egotistical jerk. Rinoa is her friend, but you completely ignored that fact. She leaned closer, forcing Squall to push back from the desk. "No, you just think that she's still trying to fuck you. I've got news for you, sunshine. She can do a hell of a lot better than some emo twat with bad hair. Get the fuck over yourself." Xu abruptly stood, smartly saluting her Commander. "I mean, get the fuck over yourself, SIR!"

Squall shook his head. No. She had not mentioned any research at all. She had just been hanging out around him, asking him questions about his connection with Rinoa. _How deeply do you love her? Are you willing to die for her? Are you sure? Could you kill for her? What does it feel like, knowing that she could have armies rallied against her? How are you linked? Do you feel this with other people? Have you ever felt a connection like this, with anyone else? Ever? Matron, Cid…me? I have to know, Squall. Please. _He thought her questions were just attempts to worm her way into his bed. Research. Shit. And now there was no way to contact her. When Quistis Trepe followed orders, she followed them with an alarming precision. Even if the orders were to get lost and go to hell.


	5. Insults and Insight

"You ever popped an eyeball, Instructor?" Seifer picked up the fallen vase, placing it on the table.

"What?"

"I said…have you ever popped an eyeball, Instructor?" The daffodils followed, gold and jade dancers frozen in a crystal ballroom.

"No! What kind of sick pers…"

"Yeah, me neither." He carried the vase to the sink, filling it with clear tap water.

"Why would you ask a question like _that_?"

"Curious, I guess." The daffodils went back where she had them, a little bent, maybe, but still beautiful. At least they weren't broken from the fall. Why it should matter so much, he didn't know, but he would have kicked himself for breaking those damned flowers.

"Curious? That's just morbid, Seifer."

"See, I never got it to pop. They look so damn fragile, but an eyeball is fucking hard to pop." He sat down, looking at his work. They really were very pretty flowers. Very pretty flowers.

"_What?_"

"He didn't agree with her. The stupid son-of-a-bitch _argued_ with her. She wanted him to see her point of view. When _she_ wanted something, I did it. I always did it." Seifer slid the vase over, watching the water swirl around those green stems. "She wanted him to see, Instructor. She told me he would see better, he would _understand_ her if I took his sight. She wanted to hear his eyes pop. She said she would sing me a lullaby to that sound. She would sing and I would dance to her special lullaby. And it would be a glorious thing." He slid the vase faster, around and around in a small circle. Daffodils spun and water splashed on his fingers. "He told me to get away. I laughed at him because I was going to please her."

Quistis quietly sat across from Seifer, afraid to speak. "I held him down and I took his vision. But I couldn't make his eyes fucking pop. They just, kind of, squished." Quistis placed her hand on the vase, just above his wet fingers. Seifer laughed. "She didn't sing, Quistis. And she _likes_ to sing."

"Seifer? Was this your dream?" _Oh God, please let this just be a nightmare. You woke up, you came here, and I threw a kettle at your head. We laughed. Ha, ha, Seifer. Just a dream, please, just a dream._

He laughed louder, throwing his head back. "Oh yes…it was a dream, alright. My big romantic dream!"

"Seifer, stop. Please."

"Hey, Instructor. You're the one who asked me about it. I'll answer your questions, you answer mine." He grabbed her wrist, leaning closer to her. His green eyes eagerly searched her blue irises for something he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember, but damn it, he wanted it. Whatever it was. "Want to hear something really funny, Trepe? It's fucking hilarious, cause I don't know if this was a dream, or if it's something I've done. I've done so much shit that I can't tell the memories from the nightmares anymore."

"Let go, Seifer. Now."

"In a second. First, a question."

"Damn it, I can't take any more of your questions! It's very late and I'm exhausted." She pulled, but his grip was strong, almost painful.

"Do you like teaching?"

"What the fuck, Almasy? How do you go from popping eyeballs to asking about my old job?"

"Do you like it? Just answer me, and I'll let you go." He squeezed tighter, but not hard enough to injure her. Never again would he do that to her. He wanted to leave scars of a different sort.

"Let me go and I'll answer you." His hand released her wrist. Good. The instructor was learning. She returned his gaze, looking for something she lost a long time ago. "Yes, I loved it. It was my life."

"Why?"

"Those were my students. I could help them, make them see things from a new angle, freshen perspec…"

"No. That's what the afternoon specials say teachers like about their jobs." He smiled. "What made you walk into that classroom? Why did you teach those ungrateful shits?"

"Ungrateful, rude, unpleasant, disrespectful shits like you?"

"Exactly."

"I really don't know, Seifer. Why does this matter to you?" Confused now, she continued listening to her inquisitor. Why, indeed? She didn't know the reason, but whatever it was, it made her feel complete.

"I know why, dear Instructor. Yeah, you like seeing young faces all a-fucking-glow, making a difference, all that shit. But you like teaching because you like the power trip. You always swore that you hated those fucking Trepies, but a part of you loves that they worship you. They're yours. They're a bunch of dumb shits, but they are yours anyway."

She chuckled softly at his conclusion. This was the Seifer she knew, all sharp tongue and poisoned-honey words. That other Seifer was a broken monster. "Come on, Seifer. Can't you think of anything better than a power trip insult coupled with a Trepie remark? Tsk, tsk. I had so much faith in your ability to skillfully offend. You disappoint me."

He ignored this. "You don't just teach, you _are_ a teacher. It's also why you use a whip instead of, let's say, a 9mm. Those things aren't designed to be weapons. Swords, guns, knives…all these things are meant to kill. They're weapons. A whip sure ain't a weapon. A whip is a nothing but a tool to punish, to control. It doesn't take a shrink to figure that out, Trepe. And you love that control, don't you?"

He smiled, watching her contract her perfect eyebrows, forming a single crease just above her nose. Seifer called it her thinking wrinkle, magically forming when she was introduced to a new thought and disappearing when she could extract no more information from that thought. Her face was flawless except for that tiny border separating the deep blue seas of her eyes. Finally, she was listening to him.

"You teach because you know those dumb-ass kids will remember you. Whether they loved you or hated you, they will always know that they were taught by you. Such a small fucking thing, but you have an influence on them that determines their actions and thoughts, whether it's for a semester, or if it lasts for fucking years. They may try to please you, or they might spend all year working their asses off to earn your grades."

He grinned, remembering his own days as her pupil. "Or they may make your life hell. I know I did it just to get on your nerves. You'd get pissed as hell, give me detention, make me write lines, what the fuck ever. But it was worth it just to see you get so damn mad. Follow me, Instructor? Everyone that has ever taken your class has made at least one decision in their lives just because of you. You know it and you love it. It makes you tick like a fucking watch."

Quistis was stunned. Of all her students, Seifer Almasy was always the most surprising.

"It's a good thing everyone chooses Rinoa over you."

"What the hell, Seifer? How do you switch topics this damn fast?"

He slammed his hand on the table, making the daffodil dancers jerk in a brief, clumsy waltz. "Listen! Holy shit, give me one fucking minute. There is something frightening about you, Quistis. Can you imagine what it would be like if the Sorceress chose you instead of someone like Edea or Rinoa?"

"No, Seifer. Stop being ridiculous."

"I can imagine it. And it's terrible. Adel would be nothing to you. Ultimecia would be nothing to you. Rinoa, when she finally flips, would be nothing to you. Your power would be like nothing the world has ever seen, Instructor."

"Seifer. I'm a fucking waitress in a dirty bar. I'm not even an instructor anymore. That is hardly any kind of power."

"I know that, you fucking cunt. Let me finish. I can feel _her_ whispering to me all the time, every night, calling me back. She takes the weaker ones, never the strong ones. She can sense strength, so she always finds a weak host. She can't whisper to me when I'm around you. I think she is scared shitless by what you could be if you would just…" Seifer growled. He didn't know how to explain what he saw. "She would never whisper to you, Quistis. You wouldn't fucking listen anyway."

"Great. So she's scared of a waitress with glasses." Seifer was digging too greedily, too deeply inside of her. She didn't understand him, but she wasn't sure if she even wanted to try.

"No! Damn it, Trepe. I'm trying to make a fucking point here. Someone like you could never be stopped. That weird power that breaks the other Sorceresses would only make you stronger. And it would drive you bat-fuck mad. You'd kill that power because you have so much control. You could contain it. It would never escape you. That's why I'm glad that Rinoa is always chosen over you. She needs a Knight like Leonhart to take care of her because she's so fucking weak. He chose her because he felt this need to protect her. He sensed her weakness like a wolf smells a rabbit, but he doesn't know it. I bet Rinoa doesn't get it either. She never was a big thinker, just impulsive as hell. You wouldn't need anybody to protect you because you'd be your own fucking Knight."

Quistis rested her chin in her hands, thinking about Seifer's theory. It did have some merit, but he was beginning to rant. She had to get him to leave, go to sleep, anything to make him stop talking.

"If the Sorceress had come to you or someone like you, it would be gone forever. It would destroy you, but you would still win." Seifer exhaled loudly, gathering his thoughts. "You said the gods didn't want us, that's why we're stuck in this shithole town. But I say it's because the gods are scared of us. They recognize potential and they recognize _us_, Trepe. We were meant for better things."

"Be careful of hubris, Seifer. That's what knocked you down before." _And myself as well. _

"I know that, _Instructor_. I'm not saying we're fucking gods or anything like that. But we are different than others, aren't we? I slaughtered innocent people, destroyed nations, burned everything that crossed Edea's path, so I deserve what I have right now. You're right. But what about you? Do you deserve this? Didn't you try to save the world? Do you deserve to be sitting in motherfucking Dollet, waiting tables all week and getting wasted every Friday? I'm still waiting to find out why you like whiskey, by the way."

"Damn it Seifer, I don't know. It happened and there's fuck-all I can do about it right now."

Seifer licked his lips. He hadn't talked this much in weeks. "You, dear Instructor, are being punished because you refuse to recognize that part of you that is meant for greatness. You've slapped the gods in the face by denying yourself, you stupid bitch."

"Yes Seifer. I'm stuck in this hellhole listening to you preach because I've ignored myself. Bravo. That's some deep thinking you've done tonight, but I think it's enough." _God, get out of here, Seifer. You're scaring me. _"Do you feel better, now that you have that off your chest? Hmm? I hope so, because I'm going to bed. If you're that fucking worried about your dreams or memories or whatever they are, then you can stay on the couch. It's only a couple of hours until the sun rises anyway. Good night, Almasy." Quistis walked away, leaving Seifer sitting at her table, staring at her daffodils.

Slamming her door closed, she sat on her narrow bed, watching the darkness gather in heavy folds around her. Fuck Seifer Almasy. Fuck his screwed-up vision of the world. Fuck him. She knew exactly who she was. She was Quistis Trepe, former SeeD, former instructor, former friend, former…oh, fuck him anyway. What the hell does he know?

Seifer watched Quistis leave. Grinning at her anger, he picked up one of her edited romance novels from the floor. The grin faded when he fell on the couch, reading a few pages of the torrid love between a tempestuous woman and the only man wild enough to tame her. Dumb. Another one, this time it was about the rogue with a hidden heart of gold and another tempestuous woman. Dumb. Another one, this one a roguish pirate with a wilting flower of a woman, their tempestuous love destined to…what the fuck? Who wrote this shit?

And why did every one of these books have that damn word somewhere on the back cover? Where did she keep her pen? Oh, here we are. He felt like correcting them himself.

Maybe he'd start by drawing some informative diagrams in the margins. Trepe would get a kick out of that. He grinned again, drawing a rather exaggerated stick figure on the cover of one novel.

She liked learning, after all.


	6. Control

I upped the rating, not because what follows is really graphic, but just to be safe. Every time I try to get to the bloody fights, I get distracted. Next chapter for sure. So yeah, rating is M now. I'd hate to receive an angry email from some offended yahoo. I'm fucking delicate, after all.

----------------------------

"You made sure that everyone would be gone, right?" Number 47 stripped rubber from copper, crimping the second wire to the first. "I mean, you're absolutely certain nobody is going to be around? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Yes, trust me. Now hurry up. I want to be gone before someone sees us planting this thing." Number 238 nervously checked the hall, straining his ears for any possible noise. The halls leading to the imposter's classroom were creepy after dark, but the threat of military punishment frightened him more than the eerie echoes and shadows. It was worth it, though. She was worth the risk every time. Even if she wasn't at Garden, they wanted her to know that they were more than just a fan club.

"Okay. Got it. It's set for 1004. Let's get the hell out of here." Number 47 grinned broadly. Having the bomb explode at that time was the best idea Number 3 ever had, even better than the ribbon. It was a shame that their Headmaster was such a dense fool. He knew that Leonhart had to have the significance of their actions explained to him by Xu, and he felt sure that this would be no exception. "Hey, 238. Do you think Leonhart will get the meaning? He's such a dumb fucking douche-bag, I don't know if he'll understand this one either."

"Who cares if he understands? I don't give a fuck about him. I just want _her_ to see it. When Number 14 calls the news stations, the whole fucking planet will know. Maybe she'll be watching television or read about it in a paper. Then she'll know that she needs to get back here. Fuck Leonhart and his damn girlfriend. She can't teach worth shit anyway." The pair of Trepies darted up the hall, fleeing to the arranged meeting place. Another group had already disengaged the repaired surveillance system, but after the last T-Rexaur incident, security patrols were doubled. They moved quickly. Caution was still crucial to their success and a lot of work remained. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

-------------------------------

Quistis rolled over. There it was again. She silently padded to the door, listening for the sound. _What the hell is that? It almost sounds like…_ Carefully cracking the door, her drowsy eyes searched for the source of the noise. The sun was still a few minutes from breaching the horizon, leaving the sleeping form of Seifer bathed in a cold gray light, face buried under his coat. _My God, I can hear his teeth grinding from here. How can he stand that? He'll break his jaw if he continues like this._ She tiptoed to his side; one long finger extended to tap him on the shoulder, but she jerked her hand back when a low whimper escaped his throat.

Quistis had never been so frightened in her life. Seifer Almasy did _not_ whimper. Trembling now, she pulled his coat down to look at his face, afraid of what she might see. The invisible smirk that seemed etched on his handsome features was gone, the arrogance replaced with something entirely alien. She knew he would be furious if she woke him, especially from a bad dream, but she could deal with his anger. She had dealt with that for years. _Oh Seifer. You just look so sad. I can't take this. Not from you. Wake up. _

"Seifer. Seifer! Wake up." She placed her hand on his shoulder, gently shaking his arm. He didn't move. "Seifer. Wake up." Voice rising, she shook harder. Still, there was no movement from his sleeping form, just a series of choking whines in his throat. "Seifer! God, what's wrong with you? Wake UP!" Her last screamed syllable was punctuated with a hard backhand slap. Emerald eyes opened, rolling wildly before they focused on a point behind Quistis. His gaze finally met her terrified blue eyes when she spoke. She lowered her voice when she saw the sorrow in his face. "Seifer. I want you to wake up. Do you hear me?"

Quickly sitting up, he threw the coat from his shoulders. Quistis watched him take breath after ragged breath, shuddering from whatever hell he experienced before escaping his nightmare. "Are you okay, Seifer? For a minute, I didn't think I could wake you." She saw the bright red of her handprint on his cheekbone. Hand to hand combat wasn't her specialty, but she could still cause a fair amount of damage with her blows. "Did I hurt your face? I hit you pretty hard." He shook his head. Seifer had never imagined that he would have welcomed being bitch-slapped by Quistis Trepe before this morning. He was losing his mind, it seemed.

"No. My face is fine. I just…she was…you… it was awful…" He covered his face. No, not Trepe. He would never tell her what _she _showed him, what _she _wanted him to do. Voice cracking, he told her to leave. "Get the fuck away from me. Go."

"I am not leaving you, Almasy. What the hell happened to you?" Quistis sat down next to him, waiting for Seifer to compose himself. She wanted to know, but she was also afraid to know. Whatever dark paths Seifer walked during the war, he obviously still treads them in his sleep. She mentally slapped herself. It was no wonder that he waited in the cold by her door, afraid to be alone. "Seifer, please. What happened?" She pulled his hands from his face, surprised to feel moisture on his fingers. _What happened? Do I really want to know? If it made you cry, Seifer, could I stand it? What did that bitch do to you?_

"Drop it, Trepe." Back in the real world, away from that frightful wonderland and his whispering red queen, Seifer's tone was quickly regaining its bite and snarl. "I don't want to talk about it. Go talk to someone else if you want to play shrink, _Instructor._"

Quistis sighed. "Damn it, I'm not trying to play shrink, Seifer. You woke me up and scared the hell out of me, now you're yelling at me for trying to help. I don't fucking understand you. You don't want to be alone, so you come here, and then when I come to you, you fucking push me away. How can I help you if this is what you're going to do?"

"I never asked for your goddamned help, Trepe. There is no help for me, don't you fucking get it?" Tears were gone, evaporating in the heat of his fury. Who the fuck does she think she is? Seifer jerked his hands from hers, grabbed his coat and stood to leave. If she wouldn't leave him alone, then he'd be the one to leave.

"No, you didn't ask me, but whether you want to admit it or not, you need me, you bastard. If I didn't fucking know better, I'd swear I'm the only thing keeping you sane." Seifer's hands balled into fists at the note of triumph in her voice. Fucking cocky stuck-up bitch.

"Sane? Oh dear Instructor, I'm pretty fucking far from sane. I'm just a step or two away from turning into a drooling maniac."

"Stop it, Seifer!" She stood as well, her own hands flexing. She wanted to do more than slap him this time. Reason and compassion were replaced with an almost overwhelming desire to strangle the life out of him. Only Seifer Almasy could make her think homicidal thoughts before she even had her coffee. God, she hated him. She punched him in the chest. "Why do you do this to me?" She punched his arm. "Why do you do this to yourself?" She punched his chest again. "Why do you…let go of me, you bastard!" Seifer, tired of the pummeling, grabbed her wrists and twisted them behind her back. Seething, she tried to break his grip, but the son-of-a-bitch was strong as hell. "You're hurting me, Almasy. Unhand me this instant. I swear I'll kill you when you let go of me."

Seifer laughed. Oh, _this_ was fun. "Kill me with what, Instructor? Gonna stare me to death? Oh dear. I guess I can't let you go now, can I?" He looked down at her struggling figure, smiling at her futile escape attempts. "You know, Instructor, I kind of like you like this. Not so in control now, are you?"

"You fucking bastard. Just wait. You can't hold me like this forever."

"Hmm, no I guess I can't, but I'm sure I can hold out until you give up. You can just…OW! Goddamnit! What the hell is the matter with you?" Quistis smiled this time. "Yeah, I suppose you can hold me until the end of the world, but you won't be able to laugh about your victory. I'll tear your fucking throat out with my teeth. Try laughing with a hole in your trachea, you fucker."

"You stupid bitch. That hurt!"

Quistis pouted her lips. He really needed to improve his insults. She was rapidly growing immune to his repetitive taunts. "Oh…poor baby. Did it hurt big bad Seifer? Don't be such a pussy. You're not even bleeding." She leaned into him, looking at the imprint of her teeth on his collarbone. He could feel her breath on his skin, mingling with the burning pain from the bite. "Well, not yet. Let me try again. I'll do better this time."

Seifer pulled back, watching her lips curve into a wicked grin. "You are fucking crazy as hell. Keep your goddamned mouth away from me."

"Wow Seifer. Keep going like that and you might hurt my feelings. There aren't a whole lot of men out there that would say that to me." She shook her long hair off her shoulders, a move that was known to send Trepies into a collective swoon. Why she did it now, she didn't know. All she knew was that Seifer pissed her off and she wanted to hurt him.

Why was she looking at him like that? Damn, she really is crazy. "It was easy enough for Leonhart, wasn't it?"

Quistis laughed. "God, you can be so dumb sometimes, Seifer. He would have made a cute little boyfriend, sure, but I don't think we would have gotten to that point." She looked up at his face. What was that odd expression? "Do you really dwell on him that fucking much?"

"Him? Puberty boy? You've got to be fucking kidding me! You're the one who's been in love with him for years!"

Quistis chuckled. She remembered Seifer in the classroom, throwing paper airplanes and leaving thumbtacks in her chair, starting fights with Squall and pushing around the other students. Hmm…he always did like to get into trouble. "In love? With Squall? That is fucking funny, Almasy. Yeah, he's good looking, but I've not thought about that in a long time. I'd almost think you were jealous of him."

"WHAT?" His grip tightened. He was going to kill her. "You really are fucked in the head, aren't you, Instructor?"

"_Stop calling me that." _She pulled hard, trying to break free. He stumbled, nearly causing both of them to fall. "I wasn't kidding. I really will tear your throat out, Almasy."

"No, I like calling you that, Instruct…" That was as far as he got before he felt her teeth and tongue on his throat. What the fuck was she doing? She certainly wasn't ripping out his esophagus. He had seen that happen in battles. It usually involved a lot more blood. It hurt, it felt good, it hurt again, it…oh fuck. She won. "Damn you, Trepe." He lifted her higher, bringing her mouth to his, never releasing her hands. They fell into the wall, his shoulder knocking a hole into the cheap plaster. The wall hanging fell on their heads, covering them with bright fabric and dust from the damaged sheetrock.

Seifer snarled. Keeping one hand on Quistis, he grabbed the fabric and threw it in the floor. He wanted to make it to the couch, her bed, the table, anywhere, but she was pulling him down into the floor, on top of the torn tapestry and paperbacks. As had so often happened in her class, he found himself unable to think properly. Oh well. He always had been a man of action, not a thinker. This was a battle like any other, except for the fact that invasion wasn't exactly unwelcome. Tangled with his arms behind her back, he dropped to the floor with her. Mouth on her neck, in her hair, everywhere, he breathed, "If I let you go, are you still going to kill me, Instructor?"

"Maybe. It all depends." Quistis wasn't interested in talking. Why wouldn't he just shut up? Smirking, he freed her hands so she could put them to use. She lifted his shirt over his head, trailing her fingers over the marks left from her fists and teeth. They drifted downward, stopping at his belt buckle. She looked at him, head tilted slightly. "Did you sleep wearing a _belt, _Seifer? God, you're an idiot."

Seifer laughed as her deft fingers removed the offending article. He began to wonder if she could stop being a bitch for any reason at all. Stitches and threads popped when he tore the tank top from her shoulders. She winced when the fabric cut into her flesh. "Damn it, Seifer, you could have just removed it instead of tearing it. Why the hell did…you…you…" Whatever she was going to say was forgotten as his hands and tongue began their exploration of previously clothed areas. Seifer smiled. Well, at least something could make her shut up.

"Seifer?"

God…what was she going to bitch about now? He wound his fingers into her blonde hair, tilting her head upwards. Growling into her ear, he asked, "What the fuck is the problem, Instructor?"

"Shut the hell up, Almasy. I want you to do me a favor." Quistis smiled when his breath stopped for the briefest of seconds. "What kind of favor, Instructor?"

She kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip before answering. "I want you to hold my hands back again, Seifer."


	7. Epiphany in Bar Fight Time

Quistis carefully lowered a thin blanket on Seifer's snoring body. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, noting that he was sprawled over six or seven now-mutilated paperbacks. Judging from his deep, regular breathing, he hadn't noticed that he was currently crushing countless busty heroines with heaving bosoms and their witty, debonair suitors. Her eyes traced the white scars that marred his face and hands, the jagged laceration on his palm, the blisters on his wrist. Quistis lightly brushed her fingertips on a calloused thumb. In the novels under his back, those rough hands would have softened; magically turning from leather to silk when he touched her.

But this wasn't a romance novel and his hands had certainly not been gentle. They had been brutal, greedy, demanding. Controlling their pace, pushing her into the floor, against the wall, on her couch, then into the floor again, his hands holding her close and then pushing her away. When she gasped for air, he refused to let her breathe, forcing her lips apart with his own. Tongue teasing hers, he felt her scratch his chest, his arms, his back. He finally pulled away when she pushed back into him, grinning at her attempts to bite his bruised lips. His hands tangled in her hair, then slid to her wrists, releasing her, pinning her beneath him, then releasing her again. He laughed as she moaned, protesting her freedom.

She smiled. The reign of Seifer began only when she commanded it. He wanted to rule the world, and she permitted him that power. So she had control issues. So what? He hadn't complained at the time, but she knew he would bring it up at their next card game. The cocky bastard wouldn't let something like this be forgotten.

And she had loved it. Damn him for being right. And damn him for enjoying it so much.

She slowly stood, making no noise as she stepped into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, she stuck her head out of the door, making sure that the rushing water wouldn't wake him. He snored on, completely oblivious. She smiled even as she cursed the tepid water temperature, glad that he was able to get some rest away from his bitch queen and her venomous whispers.

Seifer slept soundly while she finished getting dressed for her upcoming shift. She grabbed her keys and walked to the door, glancing back to his calm face and the steady motion of his chest. _Sleep well, Seifer.I hope she'll leave you alone for a few hours at least._ Locking the door behind her, she began walking to Joey's, a pensive wrinkle forming between her brows.

_Maybe I am a coward. I'm afraid to even say 'Good night, Seifer. I have to go to work now, but I'll see you later this week.' Damn him. Why does he have to be right about everything? _

---------------------------------------------

_Ow. What the hell is poking me in the ass? And the shoulder? And my hip? What the hell is under me? Feels like I've been stretched on the rack…_

Seifer woke shortly after sundown, pulling himself off half a dozen paperbacks. _Softcover, my ass. Those bastards have pointy corners. _Rubbing his eyes and stretching a stubborn kink in his neck, he looked at Quistis' demolished living room. Almost all of her pretty colored tapestries were in the floor, rainbow threads twisted and coiled, making the floor look like a gypsy caravan exploded on her carpet. He chuckled at the number of new holes they knocked into her walls. He hoped she hadn't made a big deposit on her apartment, cause she sure as hell wouldn't be getting any of the gil returned when she moved. Where the hell was she, anyway?

"Trepe? Hey, Instructor? Where are you?" Not next to him, not in her bedroom, nor the bathroom. Ah, her keys were gone. She didn't say 'goodbye', 'get the hell out of my apartment', anything.

What a bitch.

Seifer mumbled to himself as he dressed, angry with both Quistis and himself. What a cowardly fucking bitch, leaving him in the floor like that. He chose to ignore that it was the best sleep he had in weeks, instead focusing on the fact that she left him snoozing on top of a goddamned library.

------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. Lookie over there. Blondie's on time today. Can you believe it, Birdie? I guess she gets to keep her job for one more night at least." Joey pointed a mug at Quistis, nudging Birdie in the side. He was in a good mood. The past few nights were busy, customers were lining up to hear the scheduled bands, and now little Blondie was showing up on time.

"Ah, shut yer pie-hole, Joey. She's one of the best we got here. Ya need to give her a break, she's had it rough."

"Yeah, yeah. She's a quick one, I'll give you that, but how the hell can you tell she's had it rough? I never hear her talk except to answer a question."

Birdie shook her head. She liked Joey, even though he could be almost as dense as the black Trabian stout they had on tap. "That's exactly how ya can tell, ya dumbass. Now shut up before she hears us." She beamed as Quistis walked to the bar, retrieving a ticket book and tray. "Hey ya, sweetie. Come 'ere. I got ya something." Reaching under the bar, Birdie pulled out a small wrapped package and presented it to the surprised blonde woman. "I remembered that it was yer birthday, so I got ya this. I thought it would look good on ya."

Quistis blushed. She had completely forgotten that it was her birthday. If she had still been at Garden, she would have received the company greeting sent to all SeeD members, a card with generic best wishes and the stamped signature of the Headmaster. Quistis always thought it amusing that faceless members of a military organization were sent cards on their birthdays, considering that most of the orphaned soldiers didn't even know if the dates were accurate. Too few of them had been around their parents long enough to know much of anything about themselves. Oh well. Since Garden was new and improved, accepting applications from wealthy families eager to give their children proper military educations, maybe those cold birthday greetings would mean a little more. She doubted it though. Something about a stamped signature sent to children destined to kill for money didn't exactly make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

But, this was different. Tugging at the bright paper, she smiled when a simple round stone fell into her palm. "Oh Birdie. Thank you. That's the first time in ages anyone has remembered my birthday."

"Yeah, well…I just thought it suited ya when I saw it. Ya look good in blue. Here, I'll put it on ya." Birdie grinned, ecstatic that the necklace looked just as she imagined it would, the deep blue stone bringing out the cloudless azure sky of Quistis' eyes. "It looks good on ya, honey. And ya look good when ya smile, too. Ya need to do it more often."

"Alright, that's enough ladies. Time to get to work. Birdie, you take the bar tonight. Blondie, I'm putting you by the stage again. We got another one of those college bands coming, so I want you on those hollering jackasses that always show up. You're fast and they seem to like you." Joey shooed Quistis away, winking at Birdie. That was another thing that had him in a good mood. The new girl was gathering quite a crowd, even though she did nothing more than what her job demanded. He snorted. Blondie damn near had herself a fan club. More and more of the same faces were showing up every week, eager to be waited on by the quiet girl with glasses. It was funny though; she didn't seem to notice all of the attention.

--------------------------------------

"Well, howdy there, handsome. Not seen you in here before. What can I get ya?" Birdie tossed a coaster in front of the good-looking fellow sitting at her bar. He had a long scar on his face, but she could forgive him. Scars weren't as noticeable when a guy had shoulders like his. She wondered if other parts of his anatomy were as well built.

"I'll take a bourbon. A double."

She frowned. His bright green eyes were searching the crowd, looking everywhere but at her. Birdie was getting older, but she hadn't lost it yet. She recognized that look on his face. Mr. Green Eyes was trying to find a girl. He wouldn't have to look long. The waitresses picking up their orders were lingering a bit longer than necessary, trying to get his attention. He ignored them. "What're ya looking for, handsome? Ya meeting somebody here?"

"No. I know someone that works here, but I don't know if she's working tonight. She didn't tell me when she left." He nodded as she set the whiskey down, still searching the crowd for blonde hair and glasses. Fuck. Was this place always so packed? And did that band have to play it's shitty music so loud?

"Oh really? What's she look like? I might know her."

"She's…well. Let me think. She's…" Seifer considered this query. Every person he knew was already acquainted with Quisits, so he never thought that he might have to play forensic artist for an aging bartender. Her icy beauty wasn't something he could describe in just a few words. "She's tall, stuck-up, bitchy, and blonde. Pretty eyes, though. And a hell of a right hook. Sound familiar?" He thought about adding that she was also one hell of a good fuck, but this woman looked like she would deck him if he went that far. She seemed the type to keep a loaded magnum in her bra. "Oh yeah, she wears glasses too."

Birdie threw her towel on the bar. "Hell no. None of my girls are anything like that. Ya might want to look elsewhere before ya get yer ass thrown out, ya goddamn jerk. Finish yer drink and get the hell out." She hoped he wasn't here to start some shit with Quistis. From that description, she could be the only one he meant. The new girl was quiet, yeah, but she wouldn't call her stuck-up. And she did have pretty eyes. Birdie glanced at the stage area, where the bouncers were having trouble keeping the drunken fraternity boys chased off both the stage and the waitresses.

And this scarred guy looked like he knew how to fight. There was something electric about him. Something dangerous. Something she didn't want around her favorite girl.

"Hey now. I meant that in the best possible way. She really is…wait a second. Turn that up." Seifer pointed to the television mounted above the bar. Was that Garden? And why the hell was it smoking? "I'm serious. Turn that goddamn TV up. I want to hear this."

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec, ya fucker." Birdie turned the television up, curious to see what made his face change from teasing to savage.

…._later, the group claimed that they would continue to target specific areas of the military school until their demands were met. Headmaster Leonhart declined to speak to the media, sending a representative to state that since this was an internal threat, no outside parties were to be involved…._

"Change the channel. Put it on one of those news networks." Click, click…click…"Wait. Leave it there."

…_epies. The anonymous note sent to this station claimed that they were not a terrorist organization, but a search and rescue group. The note also stated that the destruction would cease once they located this missing soldier…_

"Just give me the remote. And stop eyeballing me like that. Run find Quistis. Hurry. She needs to see this." Seifer turned his attention back to the screen, ignoring the yells and boos. Other patrons were getting pissy about missing the game, muttering about some news-addicted dickhead. "Shut up! Don't any of you give a fuck about what happens in the world?"

"Not when I have money riding on the Galbadian Lions, you dumb fuck!"

"Yeah, I've waited all season to see this game!"

"Go to a coffee bar if you want to watch the news! I came here for football and beer!"

Seifer growled. People like these made him wish that he had succeeded in destroying the world. His old home was possibly under attack, and not by any army. While that didn't bother him, he knew that Quistis would be upset. Until Leonhart had thrown her out on her ass, Garden was the sole reason she existed. "Look, lady. I know I pissed you off, but she needs to know about this and she may not believe me if I'm the one to tell her."

"I told ya, we ain't got anybody here that wants to see ya."

"Damn it, I know she's here somewhere! Go get her. This is fucking important. That's her old home, you hateful bitch. Go!" Birdie's fingers twitched. She wanted to crush that pretty mouth of his with her club hidden under the bar. If it really was Quistis' old home, then she didn't want her to hear about it from someone else. She pushed through the crowd, hoping to find Quistis before her 'friend' started a fight with the football fans. Fights were good for drawing in customers, but they were terrible for business. More beer ended up on the floor then down thirsty throats.

…_..and the bomb ripped through the classroom level at approximately 10:04 am, a number that apparently has some significance for this faction. You there, sir! Yes, hi. I'm Linda Steinman with News Channel 08. What happened here today?"_

"_Oh man. It scared the hell outta me! Those crazy Trepies have gone too far this time. I was asleep cause I had a tough exam the day before, so I thought I'd sleep in and then, BAM! It sounded like…"_

"_Trepies? Can you give us some more information on these people, sir? Are they a terrorist organization?"_

"_Terrorists? Naw. My girlfriend is actually a member, but she's not one of the crazy nut jobs. Today is her birthday, you see."_

"_Your girlfriend's birthday?"_

"_What? No! They're just this fan club, see. For Officer Trepe. They always do something wild to celebrate, but some of 'em have really flipped out since she was fired. Once the Headmaster hired his girlfriend to teach, a lot of the Trepies have been doing pranks and stuff like that, see. You know, spray-painting the quad, rolling the training center, things like that. But now some of 'em, they've started doing some mean shit…"_

"_Edit that, Milo."_

"_Can't Linda. We're live."_

"_Shit, I forgot. Anyway… Now sir. The Headmaster hired his significant other to teach classes? Is she qualified? Wouldn't this be a conflict of interests? And why was this officer fired?"_

"_I don't know about all that. Nobody knows. But Instructor Heartilly sure is a sucky teacher. She's really nice, always super friendly, but she sure ain't close to Instructor Trepe. I'm not a Trepie, but I had her for one of my classes when I first started here, and she was frickin' awesome. Made so much sense when she explained stuff. I feel bad for all the students the past couple of years cause they didn't let her teach again. She's frickin' hot too! No wonder the Trepies have…"_

"_Yes. Thank you, sir. You heard it here first, folks. Vengeful student club wreaking havoc at military school because of terminated hero. We'll have more on this at 11:00. For Channel 08 News, I'm Linda Steinman."_

"Well, Seifer. I hate to admit it, but it would appear that you were right." Seifer spun on his barstool, smiling to see Quistis standing behind him, an empty tray on her hip. The old bitch had found her after all. He'd have to leave her a tip. "About the Trepies, I mean. I really did make quite an impression on some of my former students. I believe that was Saret Gunferson. Certainly not my brightest student, but he was very diligent in his studies."

"Honey, ya gonna be okay? He ain't one of the creepy guys hanging around here lately, is he?" Birdie went back behind the bar, wiping at one spot, over and over. Seifer gave her his most charming smile, rightly figuring that she must keep some sort of weapon under the bar. Any other woman would have melted, but this old bat just narrowed her eyes and poured another bourbon, sliding it to Seifer. He made a point of looking through the golden-brown liquid before taking a sip. "No, I didn't poison it, ya dick." She resumed polishing the old oak. "Although I wish I had." Seifer's smile grew wider. He was beginning to like this woman.

"No, Birdie. It's okay. I've known Seifer for years." She laid her tray next to Seifer's whiskey. "Would it be okay if I took five minutes? I need to talk to him." Birdie nodded, carefully moving down the bar to make it seem that she wasn't listening. She didn't trust that bastard, even if Quistis did know him so damn well.

Quistis started to speak, but Seifer interrupted her with a loud laugh. "Holy shit, Trepe! I'm fucking impressed. Your stalkers have made life hell for Leonhart. That is the funniest thing I've seen in months. Why didn't you tell me you were training an army?"

"That's not funny Seifer. Someone might have been hurt." Quistis sat down, running her fingers along the edge of her tray. She knew she would have to talk to him, but she didn't want to have this conversation in the middle of a crowded bar. Why couldn't he have waited? She froze when he moved closer, growling against her throat. Damn him again. Not this, not at work. She needed time to think, but it was difficult with his breath in her ear. Arrogant bastard. "It's okay, you know. It's fucking funny as hell and you love it. Don't you dare pretend that it isn't. I'll drag you out of here by that pretty blonde ponytail and make you laugh until you beg if you don't admit that it is hilarious. Those are _your _crazy fucking followers, you know." She looked at the television again, seeing a section of classroom 22 blown away. Was that Rinoa's classroom? Another camera showed Squall slamming a door in the offered microphone of a gutsy reporter. Seeing Squall's harried expression was worth getting fired a dozen times over again. It _was_ pretty fucking funny. She yielded, giving Seifer a low chuckle. "Alright, Seifer. That is the single funniest thing I've ever seen. Next to the kettle incident, of course."

Seifer gave her a crooked, wicked grin. "I knew it. It's about fucking time you started…"

"Hey! Get off her! That lazy whore is supposed to be bringing me and my brothers some beer." An intoxicated partier sharply tapped on Seifer's shoulder, his buddy leaning on the bar next to Quistis. "Or, you could quit being a greedy bastard, bring her back to the table and let us all have a taste. We can always get another bitch to bring our beers. Hell, you hold her down and I'll buy your drinks. How's that sound?" He made the mistake of swatting her hair, causing her to flick her head away in irritation.

Seifer stood and extended his hand, warmly greeting the foolish newcomer. "Gee, where are my manners? What is your name, my good sir?"

"Why the fuck do you need to know?"

"Well, in polite societies, one introduces himself upon making a new acquaintance. My name is Seifer and this charming young lady is Quistis. Until you arrived, we were happily occupied discussing old friends and better times. But now it seems that we are invited to a soiree. Quistis, my love, it appears that we have an engagement to keep. Pray forgive me for making you wait, kind sir." Quistis shook her head. A pleasant Seifer was a dangerous Seifer. And this poor fool had no clue that behind Seifer's bright smile lay the killing instincts of a merciless beast. "Quistis, you heard the man. He wants me to hold you down so he can have a taste. Does this arrangement suit you, my dear?"

She raised a single eyebrow at his question. "Seifer. I believe this is one question I shouldn't have to answer for you."

"Well spoke, darling. I thought not."

Quistis winced when she heard cartilage crunch under Seifer's knuckles. Drunken Frat Boy Number One fell on the bar; screaming and writhing, blood pouring from his broken nose. Seifer quickly grabbed his remaining bourbon and poured it on his bleeding face. "You sumbisch, phuckin brote my dose. I'll phuckin kull you." Number One snatched a bottle, trying to break it on the bar, but the glass bounced harmlessly on the old wood. Failing that, he tried to bash Seifer in the face, but the former soldier quickly seized his elbow, twisting until a wet-sounding _crack _erupted from his arm_. _Seifer pushed him into the crowd gathering around the bar, right into the arms of a couple of his frat brothers. "Fucking hell, Brad, what'd you do? I thought you just came to find the waitress!"

"Her fucking boyfriend knocked the hell out of him, that's what happened." Seifer had forgotten about Drunken Frat Boy Number Two until he felt a barstool crash on his head. He staggered, nearly knocked to the floor when Number Two hit him again. "Take that motherfucker! I'll kick your ass, you stupid…" Number Two couldn't finish his sentence. He lost most of his front teeth when Seifer plowed his fist into his open mouth. Spitting teeth and blood, he tried once more to swing the stool into Seifer's head. The taller man dodged, bringing his knee into Number Two's gut, forcing the air from his body in a messy scarlet spray.

Another tried to sneak behind him, but Quistis loudly cleared her throat, giving Seifer enough time to turn and see the attacker. He sighed, driving his booted foot into the unlucky fellow's kneecap, causing a loud pop that could be heard over his agonized screams. The band stopped playing at the exact instant his tibia fractured, making all in hearing range close their eyes.

"Goddamn it, girl! Get him out of here!" Birdie pushed both of them towards the door, hoping that Joey hadn't seen who started the fight. People jumped out of the way, clearing a wide path for the apparent madman. More than one noticed the wild gleam in his eyes. Birdie pushed them into the street, muttering the entire time. "Get the fuck outta here! I'll talk to Joey, just go before he sees ya!"

Quistis gave her a quick hug. "I'm so sorry, Birdie. He was just trying to protect me."

"Yeah, I know, honey. I heard the whole thing. Don't worry; I've dealt with worse. Joey knows all about dumb cocksuckers like those guys." She turned to Seifer, catching his breath with his hands on his knees. "And I wouldn't come back here for a while, if I was in yer britches, sonny." She slapped him on the ass, winking at Quistis. "Although, if ya want to come back without any, I might reconsider. Now get the hell outta here. Go buy your girl some flowers or something for her birthday." Birdie entered the bar, joining Joey as they began shouting orders and commands over the din, leaving Quistis and Seifer to make their escape.

------------------------------------------

"What the hell was that about?" Quistis sat across from Seifer, nursing his swollen cheekbone with his frozen beer mug. After leaving Joey's, they walked in silence for a while, neither much caring where they found themselves. Spying another bar, they sat at a small stained table, away from the cold air blowing through the door. This place was obviously frequented by seasoned alcoholics. Quistis thought she could smell desperation and loneliness above the sharp tang of gin. No stage, no fancy fruit drinks, and certainly no paper umbrellas would be seen here. She had always heard that some people drowned their sorrows in drink. After seeing the gray faces and hunched shoulders of the men lining the bar, she almost expected to find a diving board next to the jukebox.

An older gentleman brought refills and left without a word. Quistis slowly sipped her whiskey, welcoming the sweet burn as it scorched a path down her throat. "Seifer. Answer my question."

"God, will you give me a minute? My fucking head hurts. That bastard cracked my skull, or didn't you notice?" He rotated the mug, gingerly holding a fresh, icy curve against his sore eye. Seifer had always considered his scars, if not badges of honor, then at least memorials to survival. Each one was a tribute to another battle won, another enemy defeated, another day cheating death. He would have looked forward to having a shiner the following morning, had he not been so pissed off. The old Seifer would never have allowed an intoxicated foosball player to get the upper hand in a bar fight. He laughed at himself. _Epiphany in Bar Fight Time, by Seifer Almasy. And a one, and a two, and a... _

_You pathetic fuck. _

The instant the bar stool hit his head, Seifer realized just how much he missed the discipline of military life, the thrill of barking commands, the singular joy of leading a charge for a fucking _cause_. Seifer Almasy thrived on order, even if it was the chaotic rhythm of war and destruction. He looked at Quistis through the eye that wasn't completely swollen. She seemed awfully fucking smug about something. "What's with all the questions? And why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?"

She almost laughed. He looked ridiculous with that mug glued to his face. "I forgot, I suppose. I've never really celebrated it. But forget about it. Anyway, I think you've experienced much worse than a barroom brawl, Almasy. Why did you start fighting them anyway? I could have handled it."

Seifer laughed, causing heads at the bar to turn, look briefly, and return to their cups. Laughter was a foreign sound in this bar. "Oh shit. I know that, Instructor." Lowering the mug to his sore mouth, he downed it in large, noisy gulps. He grinned, white foam clinging to his lips. "You would have handled it alright. But the difference is…I just kicked their asses. You wouldn't have stopped until you killed them. I've seen you fight and you are one mean bitch. And I don't have the kind of money to bail your ass outta jail."

The white foam on his bloodied lip was an interesting contrast. She tilted her head, smiling at him. "You look like a piece of peppermint candy right now."

"What the hell are you talking about, Trepe?" Quistis rolled her eyes, reaching across the table to wipe the foam off his lips. "Peppermint candy. The foam and your busted lip. It looked funny." She quickly cleaned the bitter smell from her hands. That was as close to beer as she wanted to get. "Ugh…you certainly don't smell like peppermint, though. I hate beer. It smells absolutely fucking terrible. I can't imagine what it tastes like."

"Well, goddamn it, Trepe. You're just full of fucking surprises tonight. I didn't think you'd ever admit it."

"What are you talking about? I thought you knew I hated it."

"Oh, I knew it. I've known it for a while. But you would never tell me. You never fucking admit anything, Miss Perfect."

"Oh God, not this again. For a moment, you were almost civil."

"You know better than that. I'm still waiting on so many answers, Instructor. You cheated this morning. That was a dirty fucking trick, leaving me like that. In the fucking floor, by the way."

"You were asleep! And it looked like you hadn't slept in weeks. I didn't want to wake you when you needed the rest so badly."

"Thanks for the concern, but I've told you a thousand goddamn times, I'm not some ignorant jackass. It's simple. You can fuck my brains out but… Don't you dare look away! I'll fucking kick your ass if you do. Now, why didn't you at least say something before you left?"

Quistis grabbed his collar, dragging him across the table. "Damn you, Almasy. Can I not have _one_ fucking non-selfish reason for any of my actions? Yes, I desperately wanted to avoid a post-coital chit-chat with you, but…oh, never-fucking-mind." She released him, returning her attention to the ice swirling in her glass.

"It ain't that easy, Instructor. Finish your goddamned sentence." He watched her eyes move, following the circular paths of the ice cubes.

"I left because you were asleep."

"Don't jerk me around, Trepe."

"I saw your face this morning, Seifer."

"Yeah? I see it everyday. Try living with it."

"Shut up and listen." Quistis stopped fidgeting with her glass, watching the gold of the whiskey flirt across his chartreuse irises. What was it Xu had said when they sampled absinthe in that lounge, so long ago? _Gotta be careful with this stuff, Quistis. They say if you don't watch yourself, the green fairy that lives in the bottle will seduce you and spirit you away to her fairyland. That's why they tell you to drink it with sugar and water. It clouds the liquor, making it harder for her to find you. I'd hate to drink unclouded absinthe if that's the case, wouldn't you?_ She was afraid of Seifer sometimes. His eyes reminded her of that story, green and clear and much too deep to belong to the corporeal world.

Shaking her head, she continued. "You were terrified of something, but you won't tell me what you dreamt. Of all of us, Squall, Selphie, everyone…you were always the one that was never scared of anything. Never. And you were frightened this morning. It almost broke my heart. I can't bear seeing you like that. I can take a lot of shit, but not that. I've seen how exhausted you are, fighting with that voice in your head every night. I saw that you were sleeping so well, even in the middle of the floor, that I couldn't wake you just to say goodbye. So yeah, I'm a fucking coward, but at least you didn't have to listen to _her_, even if it was for only a few hours. I'd much rather have you like this, mean and snippy and vicious, than I would ever have you afraid of anything, Seifer."

Seifer looked at her with his frightening, honest fairyland eyes. "Hmm. Are you hungry Trepe?"

"What the...? Honestly, I've never heard anyone switch topics as fast as you, Almasy."

"Yeah, I'm starving. Let's get some food. My treat, since it's your birthday and all." Seifer was uncomfortable. He constantly pressed her, digging and prodding, hoping to make her break, but every time he found himself close to that point, she turned it back on him. This was not how the game was supposed to be played, damn it. The trump cards were sliding out of his fingers. He should have guessed it, though. She always had been a fucking genius at cards.


	8. Whiskey and Television

"Just taste it."

"No."

"It won't hurt you."

"That's what you say."

"It's not that hot."

"Seifer, they have pictures on the wall of the people who have actually managed to choke down that dish." Quistis tapped a finger on a framed photo hanging just above their table. "There has to be a reason that this place has been open for forty years and only seven people have their pictures on the wall. And look at their expressions."

"Yeah, they're smiling."

"I don't think they'd advertise it as 'Hot Enough to Make Ifrit Beg for Water' if it wasn't spicy." The red-faced men in the pictures were dripping with sweat and obviously miserable, but they_ were_ smiling. Sort of. Quistis thought it looked like they just finished a hot make-out session with the god of fire.

_Ifrit's Inferno_ was reputed to have the spiciest food in Dollet, and Quistis quickly found that she believed the hype. It had taken her twenty minutes arguing with their waiter and a sizeable bribe before he would allow her to order something that didn't have to be served with oven mitts. It was still the spiciest chicken she had ever tasted. Seifer's order, a heaping pile of rice, shredded beef and vivid, dangerously red peppers, known simply as _The Special_, was brought out with a release from legal liability waiver. He signed, then began consuming the sizzling monstrosity with no hesitation.

"I'm serious. It's really good. You can barely taste the spices."

"Seifer, that one pepper is _glowing_."

"No it isn't. That's just light reflecting off the sauce."

"Okay then. Eat it."

"What? That one? Nah. I'm getting kind of full and I want to save room for dessert. They do a great fucking chocolate thing with…"

Quistis laughed. "Oh no! You ordered it, so you're going to finish it, Almasy. You're not frightened of a tiny little pepper, are you?"

"Hell no! I just want that dessert."

"Tell you what, I'll taste your food, but only if you'll eat that pepper. Then I'll pay for dessert. That's fair, isn't it?"

Seifer considered this proposal. _The Special _was his favorite dish, but he always left the peppers alone. They were rumored to start fires if not stored in a refrigerator. He looked over the smoldering ruins of his plate to the icy challenging stare of Quistis. Smug bitch. It wasn't a fair challenge and she knew it. "Fine, Trepe. But you're eating the rice that was under the pepper. And no water."

"No water? For either of us?" Quistis slid her water glass to the edge of the table, far from Seifer's reach. "Fine. No water."

She watched him carefully lift the pepper by the stem and stick his fork in the rice underneath. The grains were stained the same peculiar crimson of the pepper. "Okay, Trepe. Close your eyes and open wide. We'll do this at the same time."

"Oh no, Almasy. I know you a little too well to trust you. As soon as I open my mouth, you'll shove that pepper down my throat. Give me the fork."

"No way, Instructor. I've seen you with a fork. You'll try to stab me again." He took her hand, pinching the stem between her thumb and finger. "Now, you give me the pepper and I'll give you the rice. Ready? Okay, three, two, one…go!" Pepper on his tongue, spiced rice on hers, they stubbornly met each others' gazes.

"Ooo were right, Sheefur. Ere not at bad."

"En why are oo cryin, Inshruchor?"

A few seconds passed. Both spit half-masticated food at the same time, tears streaming down their faces. "Oh fuck me!That is the most horrible thing I've ever put in my mouth! I've never tasted anything so vile. I'll kill you, Almasy! You told me it wasn't that hot!"

"Hey! You only had the rice. I'm the one who had to eat the fucking pepper from hell!"

Quistis watched Seifer.

Seifer watched Quistis.

They both lunged for the water at the same time. Quistis reached it first, lifting it away from his grasping fingers. "Now Seifer, I thought you said no water for either of us. It does look delicious, though. Doesn't it? Look at the ice. Mmm…so cold…" She took a long pull from the glass, narrowing her eyes at Seifer. The water wasn't doing a damn thing to stop the burning, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"You're heartless." Her throat moved every time she swallowed and the condensation on the glass trickled onto her fingers and down her wrist. Water had never looked so good. "Come on, Instructor. That pepper was hot as a motherfucker."

"Oh?" Quistis set the glass on the table, never taking her eyes from Seifer's. The instant he even tried to steal it, she'd pour it on his head. She gave him a slow, innocent smile, lips still shining from the water. "Why Seifer, are you trying to tell me that your dish was spicy? I was misinformed at some point this evening. All this time I thought that it was bland. My goodness. Would you like to taste my delicious, refreshing water? I'll give you a sip, but only if you'll answer a question for me."

Seifer watched the very tip of her tongue escape long enough to lick the moisture from her lips. Clever, cunning, devious bitch. She could make an innocent smile seem like something pretty fucking far from innocent. "Ask your fucking question before my tongue burns off completely, Instructor. If you wait any longer, I'll probably never be able to speak again."

"Okay. What color is it?"

"What color is what?"

"What color is the water?"

"Oh fuck, you're at this again! I've told you, water doesn't have a fucking color. It's clear."

Quistis sighed. Would he ever open his eyes? "Shame about that, Almasy. I guess I'll have to finish this delightfully cool water by myself." She turned the glass up, drinking greedily. Seifer waited until she lifted her chin, then tipped the bottom of the glass up and over. Quistis sputtered, choking on the water she had previously considered so sweet. "You bastard! Are you trying to drown me?" She was soaked, blonde hair sticking to her cheeks and throat, dripping into her collar. "You do realize that it is bloody damn freezing outside, don't you?" She pulled ice out of her bra and wiped it from her lap. "Fucking bastard. Of course you do. Anything to make me suffer, right Seifer?"

"Oh, come on, Instructor. I'm on fire and now you're covered in ice water. Now we can be miserable together."

A part of him supposed that drenching her was going a little too far, especially since she wasn't wearing anything other than the white shirt and black slacks of the professional waitress, but the guilt passed quickly. "You do look kind of hot, though, with that cold water making your shirt cling to your nice, perfect…OW! Fucking bitch." Grinning in spite of her vicious kick, Seifer bent down to rub his shin. "God, woman. Have you been hanging out with Fujin? She's the only one I know that can kick like…"

"Sir? Madam? Is there a problem here?"

"What? No! Get the hell outta here." Seifer answered the waiter without looking away from Quistis. "Aren't you used to people trying to drown themselves after eating this shit?"

"Seifer! He's just trying to do his job!" Quistis smiled sweetly at the waiter. He smiled at her wet shirt. She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at Seifer. "You know what? Never mind. Scream at this fucker all you'd like, Almasy."

"Ah, fuck it. Let's get out of here. Fucking food ain't even spicy." Seifer tossed some gil on the table and walked out the door. Quistis found him outside, leaning against the brick in an attempt to avoid the wind. His eyes focused on the gooseflesh on her arms and the very distinct shapes under her shirt. He grinned when her teeth started chattering. "Yeah. Throwing that water on you was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I was right earlier. You're hot as hell when you're freezing. I'm going to take a wild guess…you didn't grab your coat when we left Joey's, hmm?"

"Y-You m-mean when we w-were th-thrown out?" Quistis rubbed her arms, trying to ignore the bitterly cold wind and the direction of Seifer's gaze. God, it was too cold to only be October. And Seifer was a pig. An absolute pig.

"Ha, yeah, that's what I meant." He started walking away, yelling back over his shoulder when Quistis didn't follow. "It's ten minutes walk to my place, but almost forty-five to your apartment from here. Take your pick, but I'm going home." He removed his long jacket, holding it on one arm, whistling an old battle song as he sauntered up the street. It wasn't long before he heard rapid footsteps and felt a sharp tug on the coat. He pulled back, keeping the fabric just out of her reach.

"Why, Instructor! Fancy meeting you here! Have you decided to accompany me on my evening stroll? It's a cold night for it, though. And here you are, not dressed for the weather." Laughing, he dropped the coat on her shoulders. The huge jacket swallowed her slim figure, giving her enough room to form a strange sort of gray hood to cover her wet hair. "If I was the right sort of loser, I could always make that 'get you out of those wet clothes and into a dry martini' joke. But you're lucky I'm not that sort, aren't you?"

"S-Shut up, S-Seifer. I just need to dry off, then I'll be on my way." She was grateful for the jacket, but it wouldn't do at all to tell him that.

"Whatever you say, Instructor." They walked for a short while, finally reaching his apartment. Quistis stomped her feet as he looked for the right key. Along with her hands, nose, and ears, her feet were turning completely numb. Finally getting the door open, he entered without turning on the lights. "You up for some cards? It might take a while for your shirt to dry. I don't have a clothes dryer."

Quistis groaned.

-----------------------------------------

Rinoa brought another cold cloth to Squall, carefully laying it on his closed eyes. "Honey, it really will be okay. We'll get the classroom fixed and get a new lock for the training center. It'll all work out, I promise."

"………………"

Poor baby. He could get so wound up over the smallest things. She sat next to him on the bed, drawing her knees to her chest. "I was thinking. I know that you really, _really_ wanted me to teach that class so that everyone would have some first hand sorceress info, but I wondered if I might be better as a sort of guest speaker thingy. I don't think I'm really cut out to be a teacher. Besides, most of the students think that the Sorceress is dead. They don't even pay attention to me."

"God, Rin. That's because you were assigned to teach almost half of the Trepies."

She laughed at his expression. "Well, it's hard to fill a classroom and _not_ have a bunch of her fans. She really was very popular with the students. Even though she wasn't an instructor, they really looked up to her."

Rinoa thoughtfully chewed her lip. She had been excited when Squall offered her the chance to try teaching, but she decided that she just didn't like it very much. There was so much to _do_. Making exams, grading exams, explaining stuff, keeping students in line, going to meetings…Ugh. She just wasn't happy.

Quistis though…she always seemed to like it. She seemed to _be _it. Rinoa was well aware that most of her students went after class to see Officer Trepe to get help with difficult subjects; visiting her in the training center for weapons counseling, or reading her course guides that were still available in the library. Between SeeD missions, instead of vacation Quistis' downtime was occupied answering the questions of the large student body. The nervous cadets asked her everything, ranging from the best way to junction ice magic to the sociopolitical effects of the Sorceress Wars. Quistis had become Balamb Garden's most respected tutor. Why Squall fired her was still a mystery. Why she had never been hired back as an instructor was an even greater mystery. She had heard the rumors, of course, but her Squall would never do anything as silly as _that_.

Would he?

"Hey, honey? Have you heard from Quisty? I'm really worried about her. Xu was talking about how long it had been since she heard from her and that got me thinking. I mean, Xu's her best friend and if she's not even called, then something bad might have happened. Oh…I just know she's off somewhere alone, and has nobody to help her…poor Quisty."

"I'm sure she's fine. Quistis knows how to take care of herself, Rin."

"I know that, honey. She's always had to take care of everyone else, hasn't she? So she shouldn't have any problems taking care of just _herself._ Right? I meant that she's off in the world, completely alone. It must be awful, thinking that nobody wants her. Not even her friends. I mean, if it was you, you always have your dad in Esthar, and if it was me, my dad is just a phone call away. But poor Quisty doesn't have anybody. Her whole world is right here at Garden. You really should try to find her." Rinoa plopped on the pillow, looking at Squall with big, expectant brown eyes. "You _really _should try to find her."

He sighed, lifting the cloth from his face. The same thoughts had been running through his mind since Xu visited his office. "Rin, that may be difficult. That day in my office, I said some pretty bad things. And I'm afraid I wasn't very nice about it. I've never seen her so upset. I don't think she'd come back even if I begged."

Nervous about his reaction, Rinoa swallowed hard, watching the hard line of Squall's mouth. _Oh, screw it. Just ask him. How mad can he get, anyway? If he gets angry, then he gets angry. What's he going to do? Not talk to you? Ha! _"Squall, why did you fire her in the first place?" His motives behind Quistis' termination had been bothering her for weeks. And now with all of the Trepies in full revolt, she wanted to know what happened. "What did she do that was so bad?"

He wasn't sure if he could explain his reasons to Rinoa if he tried. Had it been Selphie or Zell screaming their defenses in his face, he would have reacted the way he normally did, with a shrug or a blank stare, not bellowing into their faces. He knew that Quistis no longer felt anything for him beyond platonic affection, but it was so much easier to tell himself that her dead and gone desire for him was the reason he wanted rid of her. That made sense, after all.

Didn't it?

There were times when it seemed as if he had betrayed her by shunning her, especially when he thought of all that she had done to help him. Had it not been for his old instructor, he might have never passed, hell, he might note even have _survived_ his SeeD exam. And if it hadn't been for Quistis, he might have allowed his soul-mate to be imprisoned in some cell that seemed like something pulled straight out of a science fiction novel.

All he knew was that he couldn't stand to be in her presence. True, she always had her irritating moments, especially when she tried to predict his behavior or finish his sentences, but he had never really paid that much attention to her. She was easy enough to ignore, but now that she was ignoring him…

Squall exhaled loudly, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "She didn't do anything. That's the problem. It was my own stupidity. And I regret it."

"Just because the Trepies are freaking out? Or because the news crews have been crawling all over the place?"

"No. I shouldn't have done it. I didn't realize how much people depended on her." Squall rolled over, his back to Rinoa. He hadn't completely answered her question, but he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. It was too embarrassing.

He vowed to send a few search groups out in the morning. She had to be found before Garden went up in flames. A bloody damn _bomb_? Holy shit.

-------------------------------------

"_Hey Trepe! What the hell are you doing over here all by yourself?" _

_A shadow blocked the sunlight over Quistis' textbook and she looked up to see Almasy leaning over her. Damn it. She already had to leave the cafeteria because those older guys wouldn't leave her alone, winking and whistling every time she walked by their table. Why did Seifer have to follow her to the only quiet place where she could finish her lunch in peace? Couldn't he bother someone else for a little while? _

_Rolling her eyes, she turned the page and tried to ignore him, but he was in one of his persistent moods. Sighing, she muttered, "To anyone with even a modicum of intelligence, it should be obvious that I'm trying to study."_

_Seifer sat astride the bench next to Quistis and began peeling an orange. Tossing the rind on the grass of the quad, he tore the fragrant flesh into segments and offered her a piece. Shrugging when she shook her head, he said, "Studying, huh? Funny. I didn't think the Golden Child needed to study. Aren't you supposed to be the child genius or some shit like that?"_

_Quistis considered taking that orange he was enjoying so much and shoving it down his throat. Every day it was the same thing with the jerk. "Just because I make good grades doesn't mean that I can breeze through the material."_

"_Are you shitting me? 'Good' grades? Your grades are better than 'good'. You're the only one with better marks than me."_

_It was very true, but Quistis knew that Seifer could have better grades if he actually did the required work. He was much smarter than he acted, but he always had to be such a…such a…ooh! He was infuriating! "Ouch. Are you trying to insult me? Even apes are more intelligent than you, Seifer."_

_Could the bitch not tell he was trying to make her feel better? He had been thrown out of the cafeteria after punching the lead asshole that kept hassling her, so she could at least show some fucking gratitude. It had taken three lunch ladies and two SeeDs, but they had finally pulled him off the perverted prick and tossed him into the main hallway. _

_He flexed his neck and grimaced. Man, those cafeteria ladies were strong as hell._

_Seifer spat a seed onto the pages of her book and grinned when she flicked it at his head. "Or all those 'good' grades of yours because you give the instructors blow jobs after class? Do you give really good head? Is that why the teachers are always talking about how 'skilled' you are? How 'talented' and 'gifted' you are? 'Cause if that's the case, then…"_

_Disgusted, Quistis threw her book at him and leapt from the bench. "You know that's not true! I work really hard to make the grades I make, but assholes like you and those jerks in the cafeteria…"_

_Insulting his intelligence was one thing, but trampling on his honor was a whole motherfucking different story. Seifer rose to his feet and jabbed his finger in her face. "Hey! Don't you fucking dare compare me to those dickless bastards! I was just kidding with you! I know how fucking smart you are, so chill the hell out!" _

_Quistis sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest. Why the hell did Xu have to have her SeeD exam today? None of those guys ever messed with her when she was with her. Everyone was scared of Xu…except the big jerk across from her. _

_Narrowing her eyes, Quistis glared at Seifer and huffed, "Well, it wasn't funny."_

"_I wasn't trying to be funny! God, you're so damned sensitive." Picking the heavy book up and straightening some of the creased pages, he closed the cover and placed it on the bench between them. "What the hell are you reading, anyway?"_

"_Just a book."_

_Seifer eyed the cover and raised an eyebrow. "We aren't covering this shit in class…" _

_She exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes. "No, but I find it very interesting. If you would ever open your eyes, you might realize that there are some things that…never mind. You wouldn't care anything about it."_

_Quistis still seemed really upset, but he couldn't decide if it was because of his jokes or the nutsacks in the cafeteria. It seemed like ever since pretty little Trepe had grown a set of tits, the assholes came out in full force. Only fourteen and she had the senior classes drooling over her like fucking dogs. She obviously didn't know how to handle them, so he felt like it was his job to beat the hell out of those jokers. "Do they do that shit to you all the time?"_

"_No, most of the time they leave me alone, but Xu wasn't with me, so…"_

_Sucking loudly on an orange slice, he looked at the clouds careening and bouncing against each other. Trepe's gaze was fixed on the ground, so he nudged her knee and pointed to the sky. "Funny, ain't it? Blue, I mean. It's a weird color. Yellow is supposed to be the happy color and blue is supposed to be all sad and depressed."_

_Quistis smiled. "Yes, the symbolism of color is…"_

"_Eh, fuck your symbolism and just look at the goddamn color. The songwriters all say I should get depressed and ready to hang myself when I see blue, but I say screw those bastards. I like blue."_

"_Why do you like blue?"_

_Seifer rolled his head to the side and saw Quistis basking in the sunlight. Had the day been a little darker, with just a few more clouds floating in the atmosphere to temper the harsh rays of the sun, her eyes might have matched the sky. He was grateful that she seemed to be picking shapes out of the clouds instead of looking at him. "I just do."_

"_Oh."_

"_At least I don't like that pussy pink that you wear all the time."_

"_It's not pink. It's coral."_

"_Coral? What the hell kind of color is that? Looks pink to me."_

"_Let's not talk about my outfit…"_

"_Oh? Why not? Because those assholes like it so much?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_I've seen you take down a fucking T-Rexaur with nothing more than a goddamned whip, but you're scared shitless of a couple pricks with ego issues? You've got problems, Trepe."_

"_I'm not scared of them, but I don't want to start a fuss, so…"_

"_So you hide out here instead of kicking them in the balls?"_

_Quistis laughed. Seifer could be a nice guy when he wasn't acting like a total idiot. "Yeah, I guess."_

_Seifer pulled a small box out of his pocket and shook a handful of cards into his palm. Curious, Quistis watched him sort the cards into two stacks, pushing one towards her and carefully arranging his own. "Well, since you're such a chickenshit, the next time they start fucking with you, let me or Raijin know. We'll take care of it."_

_Peering at the cards in his hands, his green eyes flickered and glowed. Quistis was surprised to see how angry he really was. "I'll slit their goddamned throats before they can say any of that shit to you again."_

"_Right. Umm, what are those?" She turned so that she could flip one leg over the bench and face Seifer. It seemed far safer to ask him about the cards on the bench than to acknowledge his disturbing declaration. Instead of being sickened at the image of blood gushing from the throats of her boorish admirers, she felt herself smile at the notion that someone thought enough of her to defend her. She wasn't quite certain if she was more frightened by the fact that he could so easily say something like that, or by the fact that she was so pleased by his offer of protection. _

"_This is a game I just learned from a guy at a bar…"_

"_A bar? You're fourteen!"_

_Seifer gave her his most charming, crooked grin. "One of the waitresses really likes my gunblade, so she lets me in when her boss is in his office."_

_Quistis knew her mouth was hanging open, but she was too shocked to care. Shocked and a little jealous, but she'd be damned if she ever let him know about it. _

_Without raising his eyes from his cards, Seifer mumbled, "You might want to be careful. You kind of look like an inflatable sex doll with your mouth open like that." _

_Slamming her jaws shut, she picked up the deck of cards and tried to figure out the rules before he explained them. She had no idea what to make of the pictures and symbols crowded on the cheap paper. Ugh. It was useless. She played poker and spades with Xu, but these weren't like regular cards at all. _

"_These look a lot like tarot cards, Seifer."_

"_Yeah, but you won't find your destiny in these cards."_

_She leaned over and rested her hands between their knees. Watching his hands, she asked, "Well, how do you play?"_

_Pleased that she was so interested, he shifted so that he could slide closer to her. Playing his first card, he pointed to the numbers in the corner and began teaching his eager pupil. "You basically just watch the numbers and try to outscore the cards on all the sides. There are a shitload more rules and it gets really complicated, but we'll start easy for now. You gotta watch the elements and positions of your opponent, but in the end you want more of your cards on the table than the other guy. When one guy wins, he takes a card from the other guy's deck." _

"_Sounds easy enough."_

_Seifer looked up and met a set of startling blue eyes staring directly at him. Quistis blinked, then dropped her eyes to study the cards between them. She almost seemed embarrassed. Weird. "Uh, yeah, but then there are all sorts of variations, so it doesn't stay easy for long." _

_Quistis picked up her cards and placed one on the bench, glancing at him to make sure that she hadn't made a mistake. "Is this right?"_

"_Yeah, but do you want me to help you with your deck?"_

"_No, just let me play so I can figure it out."_

"_Alright, but when I kick your ass, don't start crying about it. I tried to be a fucking gentleman."_

_It took a few rounds for her to get the hang of the game, but Seifer soon found that she was the finest opponent he had ever faced. It sucked that she was such a stuck up bitch, because he could imagine playing her everyday. "Are you ready to play for real, Trepe?"_

_Quistis smiled. She was more than ready. The only problem was beating him without pissing him off. She had figured out the essentials of gameplay by the second round, memorized the cards in his hands by the fourth, and planned her first offensive strategy by the fifth. If he wouldn't act like such an arrogant git all the time, he'd make an excellent teacher. She was impressed._

"_I think so."_

"_Alright. Those cards in your hands are yours now and I plan on winning every one of those fuckers back, so watch yourself."_

_Six rounds later and Seifer had only won back three of his cards. _

_Shit. _

_She was good. _

_And now she had won his favorite card. He wondered if she could sense how much trouble he had gone to win that damned Gilgamesh card. She was sure smiling like she knew about it. _

_Bitch._

"_Look Trepe, I'm glad you're having such a fucking good time, but I want my card."_

"_I won it fair and square, Seifer. It's MY card now. You're the one that insists on opening your gambit with the same…"_

"_You don't fucking understand. I had to work for hours to win that fucking card and…"_

"_Then I shall treasure it all the more."_

_He laughed in spite of himself. "Treasure? You mean gloat!"_

"_Well, I was trying to be polite, since you were so kind to show me a new game, but yes…I plan on gloating as if my life depends on it." She smiled again and Seifer wondered briefly if she had somehow hustled him. She seemed awfully fucking smug…_

_No, he was the one that came to her, the one that followed her because she was upset, the one that offered to play a dumbass game just so she wouldn't start crying. He wanted to see her smile, but now that she was actually doing that very thing, he wanted to punch her in that pretty mouth of hers._

_How the FUCK did she learn that game so goddamned fast?_

"_Alright. That's it. You want to be a smart ass? We'll play a different set of rules and see how you…"_

"_Now, don't be a sore loser just because I won this ugly thing from you. You have stronger cards in your deck, so I don't see why you're so upset."_

"_Because I went through some major shit to get that damned thing! You just sit there and play for a few minutes, then…"_

_Quistis checked her watch and shrieked. Thirty minutes late for her next class. Thirty minutes! She had never been tardy to any of her classes! Grabbing her books, she dropped them in her hurry to stuff them into her bag. "Seifer! I'll kill you! I'm late!"_

"_We're in the same fucking class, so I'm late too. It's not the end of the world."_

"_I've never been late before!"_

_Seifer snatched the book from her hand and crammed it into her bag. Holding the strap on one finger, he teased her by jerking it beyond her reach. "If you'd try it every now and again, you might learn to enjoy it. Admit it, you had fun this afternoon."_

"_Fun? Seifer, give me my bag!"_

_He raised his arm higher, laughing brightly at her attempts to climb his tall frame. "Once you admit it, I'll give you your bag so people can gossip about the reasons you're breathless and screaming my name when you should be in class."_

"_SEIFER!"_

_Quistis finally managed to wrap her fingers around a dangling strap and yank the bag on top of Seifer's head. Rubbing the throbbing lump on his scalp, he pushed the bag into her hands. "OW! God, calm the fuck down! It's not like we have an exam or anything like that!" _

"_I just can't believe that I wasted my entire afternoon playing some silly game when I should…"_

_Some silly game? What the fuck? He had to sacrifice his lunch period, miss a meal, get thrown out of the cafeteria by a bull-dyke lumberjack woman, listen to her bitch and moan, then she was going to fuss about HER wasted afternoon? Fuck her! Stalking towards the exit, he turned back and yelled, "Well, screw you too, Trepe! When you're tired of being a bitch, let me know! I still have to win my card back, but I don't even want to try when you're acting like such a cunt!"_

"_What did you call me?!"_

"_You heard me! Have fun explaining to Marlow why you've missed his lecture. I bet he'll forgive his favorite little pet…provided you don't bite too hard when you go down on him!"_

_Absolutely livid, Quistis threw her bag to the ground and cursed herself when the contents scattered over the grass. _

_Jerk._

_Prick._

_Fucking asshole._

_When she finally gathered her books and made it to class, Seifer was already in his seat, glaring at her like he could have killed her. _

_The instructor's voice sounded from his desk. "Miss Trepe? So glad you could join us. Since both you and Mr. Almasy decided that my lectures simply aren't as important as your social lives, you'll both be joining me for detention. I hope you brought something to occupy your time, because you'll be spending three hours after class with me."_

"_Three hours?! But…we were just late! It's not as if we…"_

_Marlow smiled. "Yes, but I expect more from the two of you than I do the rest of the class." He raised his voice to silence the protests of the rest of the slighted students. "Quiet! If you would put half the effort into your work that these two do, then I would be glad to give the rest of you the same sort of attention! If you all want three hours of detention, then keep whining!"_

_Quistis took her seat next to Seifer and buried her face in her hands. _

"_Psst! Hey Trepe!"_

"_Don't talk to me."_

_Seifer leaned close and whispered, "You got any pointers?"_

"_Pointers?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ready to slob Marlow's knob myself if it means I get out of detention this afternoon. I made plans and I really can't break 'em." _

"_Slob his…? You're disgusting."_

_Seifer grinned. "But you love it. Look at yourself. You're smiling again."_

_Quistis punched him in the leg and turned her attention to the front of the class. "I'm only smiling because you couldn't win your card back."_

_Seifer returned the punch, though he was careful to only bruise her, not cripple her like she did to him. He knew he'd be limping out of detention that evening. _

_Stupid bitch. _

"_Don't fuckin' worry. I'll win it back one day."_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"Fuck."

"That'll be ten gil, Almasy."

"Double or nothing?" It was easier to play for money than it was for cards, but his pride and his wallet were getting ready to have one hell of a disagreement.

"Hmm. Can you afford it Seifer? I've won every game so far. Perhaps we should play something besides Triple Triad." Quistis looked over the card mat to Seifer, blue eyes twinkling in mischief. "You might have a chance if we play something like…hmm. Let's see… What do little old ladies play when they're not knitting? Don't they play rummy while…Hey!"

She laughed when he knocked the cards to the floor, growling in frustration. Card games were never boring when Seifer was playing, but he was acting different tonight. Distracted.

"God, you don't have to get so mad. If you'd quit staring at me like that, you might be able to win a hand or two. It's not my fault you're shit at this game."

"It's not the fucking game. You just…never mind."

He was making her uncomfortable. Normally he would have thrown the cards at her head instead of in the floor, but he seemed much too intent on staring a hole straight through her. She leaned over to retrieve the cards, carefully watching his face. "Why are you staring at me anyway? I know I look kind of silly in your old shirt, but I didn't think I looked _that _bad."

Seifer tapped his fingers on the table, watching every movement she made. Quistis certainly had her quirks. She held her breath slightly when she had a good hand and fiddled with her whiskey glass when she didn't. Her glasses slipped sometimes, but she never pushed them back, leaving them halfway down her nose. She'd look at him over those lowered spectacles, sometimes raising one quizzical eyebrow when he'd make a smart-ass comment, other times just ignoring everything he said. She tucked her hair behind her ear when it fell in her face, just to have it fall right back. It was easy to tell when she was ready to lay down a combo, because those long fingers ran along the edge of her chosen cards right before she would lay them on the mat. She had so many tell-all signals, but he still could not beat her at Triple Triad. She was that damn good and it was driving him crazy.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How do you win like that? I can look at you every fucking time and _know_ what you're going to do, but you still beat me. I _taught _you this fucking game. How do you do it?" He watched her again, sorting his cards from hers, laying them in neat, separate stacks.

She lifted the corners of her mouth in a very self-satisfied smirk when she saw his eyes move to her favorite card. Placing that particular card on top of her reassembled deck, she playfully asked, "You mean that the mighty Seifer Almasy, the one who can never be taught, wants to learn something from his old instructor? His _mediocre_ instructor?"

"God, rub it in a little harder. I don't think you've reached the bone yet."

"Do you really want to know?" She shuffled her deck, tapping the stack of cards against her palm, observing her former student. Quistis almost felt dizzy, whether from the shock that he was actually listening to her or from the fourth double-shot of whiskey, she didn't know. Maybe it was a combination of both.

"Yeah. I really want to know."

She leaned forward, gesturing him closer with one finger. Eager to learn the secret to her almost supernatural card playing skills, Seifer gave her his full attention. "Pity about that then, isn't it? I'm no longer your instructor, so I don't have to tell you a damned thing."

Quistis refilled her whiskey glass and walked to the living room, leaving a stunned Seifer sitting with nothing but a half-empty bottle and a lonely pile of cards. "Hey! Damn it! You're doing it again!"

Her teasing voice sounded from his couch. "Doing what? Ignoring you? Yes, I suppose I am. But after all the hell you used to put me through, I feel no guilt at all. You'll just have to get over it, won't you?" Seifer followed her voice, finding her stretched full-length on his couch, flipping through terrible late night movies. He stood between her and the television, forcing her to look at him. "Well, Instructor, I hope you're comfortable right now, because I have nowhere to sit."

"You could drag a chair from the table."

"It's _my_ couch."

"Mmm. So it is."

"So slide over."

"No. I like it here."

"It wasn't a request."

"Bossy, aren't you?"

"Alright. That's it, Trepe." Seifer walked behind the couch and squatted to the floor. Quistis sat up quickly, trying to see what he had planned. "Almasy? What are you doing? Why are you…SEIFER! STOP! NO!"

Quistis tumbled to the floor when Seifer lifted the end of the couch and shook her free of the upholstery. His loud laughter filled the apartment. He couldn't hold it in any longer, not once he heard Quistis shriek in alarm and saw those long legs flying over her head. This was even better than Leonhart fleeing reporters and news crews. "Trepe, that was great. Who needs a TV when you're around? God, I wish I had a camera! That was…that…Oh, fuck me, that was the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

Out of breath, Seifer dropped the heavy piece of furniture to pick up the fallen cushions. He arranged them on the frame and collapsed on his couch, still chuckling. "Hey Trepe. You might want to get out of the floor if you don't want me to use you for an footstool." Patting the seat next to him, he gave her a devilish grin. "See? _I'm _a model of decency and motherfucking decorum, unlike some very rude former instructors I know."

Quistis lifted her head from the floor, glaring as fiercely as she could. "I'm fine where I am, thank you very much."

"Well, you may be fine, but I'm not. I want you up here and damn it, you're gonna fucking listen to me."

"No. You have your couch now, so let me be." Seifer moved before she could react, seizing her upper arms and forcing her to rise to her knees. Sliding an arm under her, he half-carried, half-threw her into the couch. She tried to pull away from him, but he kept his arm locked around her waist. "If you wanted me to sit with you so badly, you could have just said 'please'. Why must you act like a total dick about everything?"

He pulled her closer to him and pointed to the television. "Now. Since you don't want to teach me how to play cards, we're going to sit here and watch monster movie reruns until the infomercials start. That should be around three o'clock, then we can learn how to start a business online, because that bald fucker's commercial will start at four o'clock, and then…"

"God, Almasy…Did you memorize the whole late night TV schedule? Are you such a big fan of miraculous mop and car wax advertisements that you wait all night to catch them?" She chuckled until she saw his jaw clench, the tendons standing out under his tanned skin. "Why _do _you have the schedule memorized? And you go to work really early in the mornings. Why the hell do you stay up so late?"

"Can't sleep, so I watch the same shit every night. I doze off, but I can't ever really rest. I used to rent movies, but I always forgot to return them, so the rental place canceled my membership." His arm tightened around her painfully. "Do you ever watch movies, Trepe?"

"Movies? Well, yes, I suppose. I'll watch them on occasion, but I'd much rather read." God, he was starting to act strange again. Was this the same Seifer that just laughed at her because she fell on her ass? He kept his eyes on the television, but he was looking far past the flickering screen.

"Yeah. I remember watching one about this evil girl that killed people through a cursed videotape. Have you seen it?"

Quistis nodded. That was the movie she saw when Selphie and Irvine dragged her to the theater a few years ago. She distinctly remembered that the quiet scenes in the movie were interrupted by the sounds of the love-struck couple making out next to her. She hadn't gone to the theater since that night. "Yes. That's one that I have seen." She squirmed under his iron arm, but he held fast, unwilling to part from her. "But let go. You're holding me way too tight, Seifer. It almost hurts."

"Good. So you'll know what I'm talking about. The movie fucking sucked, but there was one part that scared the hell outta me. This devil bitch crawls out of a well and just fucking stands there. Then, boom! She's right in front of the camera. Then, boom! She's out of the fucking TV, and she kills the poor sap watching the movie. That didn't bug me, but the way the bitch _moved_…kind of jerky, kind of disjointed, like it hurt her to move…that really hit me hard, Trepe." He turned his head, looking at Quistis instead of the screen. Why the fuck did sad, beautiful Quistis have to watch him with her sad, beautiful eyes? Why couldn't she have left him alone? Why Dollet? Why now?

"When she comes to me at night, that's how she moves. But, she's so fucking beautiful. The way her hair moves and how her lips are shaped, the color of her eyes and the way she fucking smiles. God, she's _incredible_. When she holds still, I can watch her for hours. She'll sing the most amazing songs…I feel sorry for you, Trepe." He drifted off, his voice failing him.

"Why do you feel sorry for me?" Once again, Quistis was frightened of Seifer, but he wasn't with her right now. He was in some other realm, waltzing for his queen. _Oh God, Seifer. How can you possibly feel sorry for me? _

He smiled, drawing Quistis into his lap. She didn't try to pull away when he rested his head on her shoulder. "Because you've never heard music until you've heard her sing. She sings of madness. She sings to madness. She sings for madness. And it's the most beautiful song there is, Quistis."

Seifer raised his head, placing a hand under Quistis' bruised chin. "Look at me. Please, Trepe. Oh God, please. I need to see a different set of eyes watching me. I need to see your blue eyes instead of her gold. When I try to open my own, that's when she moves. And when she moves, that's when she whispers to me."

'What does she whisper to you, Seifer?" Quistis' own voice was barely above a whisper, but it seemed to be enough for Seifer. She felt his rough thumb run along her jaw line, fingers moving along her face and throat almost as if to be sure that she was real and not some apparition.

"She tells me about power and glory and love and beauty. She is so fucking persuasive. She tells me and I listen. I don't have a choice, because if I don't listen, she'll make me see things. She shows me blood and fire, torture and death. She shows me what people have done to her. What they have done to _make_ her." Seifer's hand fisted in Quistis' hair, making her inhale sharply. She reached behind her head, untangling his fingers and placing his hand in her lap. Stroking his hand and wrist, she hoped that the simple contact would keep him on the couch with her.

"It's kind of funny, Trepe. She's a monster. A cruel, empty monster, but she wasn't always like that. She used to be a girl that picked flowers and read fairy tales. And when the power came to her, she wasn't strong enough to keep it controlled. It ate her. Ate her soul. She's hated and feared just because she was chosen and she wasn't strong. She's cruel as hell, but it's no different than what people have done to her for just being chosen. You're a soldier. You've seen blood and insanity, but in the middle of all that shit, I think that soldiers forget how evil the average member of mankind can be. Especially to one of their own."

" Now she's strong enough, but too fucking crazy to do anything about it. So, she waits for a brave Knight to save her. She whispers of death. And we all know that the witch in the fairy tales always dies a terrible death. But she doesn't know anymore if she's the witch or the princess. It frightens her, so she whispers her thoughts and her fears to me."

"And believe me, Instructor, that bitch has one _hell_ of an imagination." Seifer put his head back on Quistis' shoulder, unable to meet her melting blue gaze any longer. His voice was muffled when he next spoke to her. "Your shirt is hanging on the towel rack in my bathroom. It should be dry by now so you can…"

Quistis shushed him and kissed the top of his head, a deep wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. She removed his hands from her lap and walked to his dark bedroom. Returning with a heavy blanket, she covered his shoulders and sat next to him on the couch. "No, my shirt is still very damp. It was soaked, so it may take hours for it to dry completely. Now lay down, Seifer. Go to sleep."

Oddly obedient, he stretched his legs out on the couch, laying his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep, dreaming of nothing and of nobody.

Quistis cried softly to herself as Miracle Morty demonstrated the one hundred and one uses for his Miraculous Marvel Mop. Sleep finally claimed her when Miracle Morty mopped his last puddle and the advertisements began for the rotisserie cooker and food dehydrator combination sensation that was sure to sweep the nation.

She dreamt of dancing mops and daffodils, and a green fairy with a crooked, wicked grin.


	9. Dominance

"Won't this be caving in to their demands?"

"I don't like this at all."

"I agree. Attacks like these will not stand! Terrorists in our own school…I never thought I'd see the day." Perry ran a hand over his sweating face. Why they had the staff meetings in the room with the largest east-facing windows always confused him. Didn't Leonhart realize that the morning sunlight made everyone uncomfortably warm? No, not just warm. The sun's rays were fucking hot and he was losing patience. It infuriated him that they were having _another_ conference about that snobby bitch and her goddamned followers in the hottest room in Garden.

"There was always the Almasy boy." Montgomery flipped his pen over his knuckles, waiting for Leonhart to appear. The meeting was getting ugly and it hadn't even officially started yet.

"Almasy?" Instructor Marlow chuckled, memories of teaching both Almasy and Trepe fresh in his mind. "Oh yes, Almasy…but that was a different case altogether. And I certainly wouldn't call him a terrorist. Traitor or turncoat maybe, but definitely not a terrorist. He's a hell of a lot more dangerous. I used to teach that conceited bastard and lumping Seifer Almasy in some mere _category_ wouldn't be good enough. He had to be above everyone, always the best. Ha! He'd be offended if he heard you toss him in with anyone else. Then there'd certainly be hell to pay!"

When they were in enrolled in his beginning strategies and tactics class, Almasy was a source of never-ending entertainment for the old professor. The ease with which Trepe could outfox the cocky young man sent him into a curse-filled rant every afternoon. The marble walls of his classroom still bore scars from some of their more violent arguments. Until Trepe transferred to the advanced classes, Almasy spent more time giving her hell than he ever did on Marlow's assignments.

Seeing her potential, Marlow often traded positions with his clever student, yielding the podium so Quistis could teach the class. This also meant that he had to give Seifer detention with every one of her lectures, since the boy made a sport of throwing textbooks and pens around her while she stood at the front of the class. The more Trepe ignored him, the faster the books would fly. Eventually they would end up screaming at each other and the class would get a different sort of education…very loud Quistis strategy versus very loud Seifer strategy. He always found it amusing that both students were often correct, even though their methods were always different. Expecting great things from them, he was disappointed in both of his old pupils. Seifer should be leading armies and Quistis should be in charge of her own school. He sighed. Seifer the war criminal and Quistis the fired instructor…Damn it all; they both had so much _potential._

Marlow stroked his neat gray beard thoughtfully. They were the brightest students he ever had the pleasure of teaching…and the brightest stars he had ever seen fall.

"This is ridiculous. Our position at the next inter-Garden convention will be severely weakened if it appears that we are unable to neutralize this threat. We'll be seen as much too eager to negotiate with terrorists. I say we find the bastards and show them a _real_ military trial."

"They're not terrorists! They're Garden cadets. And regardless of what you think, Sgt. Perry, I feel that these actions, damaging as they _have_ been, show a remarkable amount of ingenuity and daring on the part of those responsible. The attacks demonstrated a high level of resourcefulness and a hell of a lot of skill…not to mention an incredible show of loyalty for Trepe. If you had the balls to give her half the credit she's due, then maybe they…"

"Don't you dare insinuate that my votes had a damn thing to do with this, Montgomery! Their _loyalty_ should be to Garden and her troops, not a damned set of legs! Have you ever heard their club anthem? If this was my old regiment, we would have…"

"We are _not_ the damned army! This is an institution that trains _mercenaries_, you old wrinkled lunatic! Loyalty? Garden is loyal to highest bloody bidder, so where should the hearts of her soldiers lie? Don't you dare preach to me of fidelity!"

"That little blonde bitch has been planning this for months, Montgomery, I guarantee it. The power hungry cunt has probably slept with the whole damned faction. That's a sure way to buy their allegiance! Right now she's probably on her back with her knees up to her ears, spilling Garden secrets to some Galbadian politician!"

"You goddamn cocksucking bastard, say one more thing like that and I'll slice your tiny sack off and make myself a _very _small purse!" Xu, leaping across the oak in an explosive cloud of pens, paper, and fully pissed off feminist fury, was prepared to shove her fingers into Sgt. Perry's eye sockets all the way to the second set of knuckles. She hoped to use his rather large head for a grisly bowling ball, but three stout instructors and a terrified Rinoa dragged her from his collar before she was thrown in the detention cells for assault. Rinoa reminded herself to return later with a bottle of furniture polish to buff out the deep scratches Xu's fingernails left in the handsome wood finish.

Instructor Marlow tossed his file on the table in exasperation. "Oh, come off it, Stephen. We _all_ know that she turned you down after the last graduation ball. I don't know what kind of proposition you made, but I heard the slap clear across the room, and I was standing all the way at the bloody punch bowl! You're lucky she wasn't carrying that whip of hers, or you might have lost an arm…or something else. So don't give us another one of your conspiracy theories or whatever the hell you call them. Just shut up. Trepe has always been an excellent soldier, and she can rally those little shits like nothing I've ever seen. Frankly, I'm surprised that they haven't hijacked the whole fucking school to search for her."

For the last three months, every staff meeting had disintegrated into shouting matches like these and, today's being no different, into near physical altercations. Marlow was tired of the bullshit. The chasm between the pro-Trepe and anti-Trepe parties was growing deeper with every strike of the _Quistis Forever_ hammer. He snorted…this was Cid versus Norg all over again, except that the fan club was the stealthiest bunch of non-assassins he had ever seen. Almost all of the damage was structural and monetary. Even the student injuries could have been prevented if the instructors were up to par. Back in _his _day, the students would have been able to handle an escaped training center creature with no problems. A mind like hers wasn't found everyday. He missed their discussions and debates, finding that most of the present instructors lacked her brains and biting wit. Marlow was one of the few who voted against firing her before the war. After her return, he pressed for her reinstatement, but again, his ballot was one of too few.

And those damned Trepies. He couldn't decide whether to curse them or cheer them. They were disrupting his classes, but they were also highlighting every potential weakness in the new, improved Balamb Garden. If a loosely organized fan club could cause this much damage, then what would they do if they ever came under real attack? Better them than Galbadia again.

Marlow agreed with Xu. If Leonhart weren't such an incompetent Headmaster, the militant Trepies would have long ago been dismantled. The boy was a brilliant tactician, but as she said, he was shit at management. And his girlfriend, though a woefully ineffective teacher, would make a wonderful student counselor. That was the one thing she had over Trepe; Heartilly was an emotional black hole. She could absorb every worry and concern of her students without returning any sort of negativity. The few cadets that accepted Heartilly praised her listening abilities and compassion, but still lamented the fact that they were learning jack shit.

Leonhart just didn't use his head sometimes. If he'd learn to utilize the strengths of his companions, he might make something of himself. Until then, Marlow knew that stressful staff meetings were going to be the baby steps leading to his eventual heart attack.

"I never asked her to do anything! That's all just rumors and…Ah…Good…Good morning, Headmaster." Perry was interrupted by the loud _whoosh _of the automatic doors as Headmaster Leonhart entered the tense meeting hall. His gray eyes were as impassive as ever, but an aura of impatience radiated from their young leader. "We were just discussing the merits of wasting manpower to search for a soldier that, in all likelihood doesn't wish to be found. If Officer Trepe wants to stay hidden, I say we let her rot."

"…………….."

"Yes, well…we've not voted yet, of course. We were waiting on you to…"

"There is no vote on this matter. This is an assignment that will be completed and completed swiftly. And I heard your arguments all the way up the hall. This is not in response to the Trepie bombing, but because one of our own is missing." Squall felt, rather than saw, Xu's dark brown eyes burn into his face. "I fear that something might have happened to Officer Trepe. I've known her for years, and it is not like her to disappear without informing her superiors of her whereabouts." Rinoa gave him a brave smile, encouraging him to continue. These meetings were so _boring_ and she was anxious to get the search parties searching already. She flashed her brilliant smile at Xu, but it quickly dimmed when she saw the poorly veiled hostility in Xu's expression. It seemed that whenever Xu tapped her foot, someone ended up in the infirmary. And right now, her tapping foot and threatening eyes were only for Squall.

_Superiors? She's been sacked, or have you forgotten? And you fear for her safety? Ha! Oh, Squally boy. We're getting ready to have ourselves one hell of a tangle. It's with your own safety you should concern yourself, Squall, m' lad. _Xu raised her hand and tried to tamp her disdain down to a low level. "Commander/ Headmaster/Fearless Leader, how many per search party? I volunteer my services and wish to leave as soon as possible. When she last spoke to me, she was in a small town located somewhere in the Dollet Dukedom. I want to take a party and begin there."

"No, Xu. You're staying here."

"WHAT?"

"I am leading the search party to that area. You've already given me the information from your most recent contact with Instruc…I mean, Officer Trepe. I need someone here who knows Garden inside and out. So, you are in charge while I'm gone. Officers Tilmitt and Dincht are leading two other groups that have already left."

Xu slammed her hands on the table and shook off the hands of her temporary guards. This was too much. Since Quistis had vanished, Xu begged Squall daily for the chance to leave Garden. He said she was being ridiculous. Quistis had her survival training at Garden, after all. She couldn't make him understand that Quistis' simple survival wasn't all that concerned her. "Damn it, Commander. I want to be a part of finding her. She's my friend and I've been worried sick! You've known this for weeks!"

"It's okay Xu. We've all been worried, but Squall will find her!" Rinoa's bubbly voice was the last thing Xu wanted to hear when she was concerned with nothing but locating Quistis. She turned to Rinoa, a muscle ticking away in her eyelid. "Oh yes, _Instructor._ Since Commander Leonhart has _only now_ decided to use Garden's massive resources and send out _three measly damn groups_, I can really see just how fucking concerned you all have been! I swear by all things holy, if she's hurt, your worst enemies will weep at what I've done to you and your precious little Headmaster boyfriend! So, yes, Commander Sir! Get the hell out of here and find her! You've wasted enough time! Go!" Xu picked up a pen and began making notes, ignoring the shocked assemblage. If she was going to be in charge, then she meant to start immediately. She had shit to do.

"………………"

Squall said nothing. Responding to Xu when she was in her moods did nothing but exacerbate her wild tantrums. These fits came and passed as quickly as the storms that blew across Balamb harbor during the summer months. Eager to escape the wide, staring eyes and oppressive heat of the meeting hall, he nodded a quick farewell to the gathered instructors and soldiers, leaving their questions to be answered by the interim Headmaster.

A few minutes passed before anyone spoke. The silence would have been complete, were it not for the persistent scratching of Xu's pen. "Um, Xu? Squall…I mean, Headmaster Leonhart forgot to mention that he didn't want me to keep teaching for the rest of the semester. I suppose I should tell you, since you're in charge now."

Xu looked up from her notes with an almost predatory hunger in her eyes. Princess doesn't like teaching anymore? That is a crying fucking shame. She folded her hands together in an impersonation of Leonhart and eagerly met Rinoa's shy gaze. This was much too delicious. "Unfortunately, Instructor, with so many of our best soldiers leaving to join the search, Garden is now in desperate need of leadership. I'm sure you can manage for just a few more weeks, can't you?" She looked down the table to Officer Montgomery. "Sir, I need to speak with that Linda Steinman…I know she's still lurking around here or in Balamb itself."

"Steinman? The reporter?"

"That's the one. Get a description of Officer Trepe and recent photographs to her. I want Quistis' face plastered on every live broadcast and newspaper on the planet. Search parties are too time consuming and not entirely effective. If she's out there, then someone has seen her. In exchange, offer her an interview with one of the tamer Trepies. I want Trepe found and I want her found now. Get moving."

Rinoa opened her mouth, but quickly shut it again. Yes, she was tired of teaching and boring meetings with stuffy old men, but she could suck it up for Quisty. And Xu had a great idea about using the news crews. That meant that Squall would be home sooner! "Sure Xu, if it means that the best are out there looking for Quistis, then I can tough it out a little longer! And what a great idea! Squall would have never thought of anything like that!"

Xu smiled. Instructor Marlow slid his chair closer to Rinoa. Once again, he questioned Leonhart's decisions. Xu's analytical mind was designed to operate a facility like Garden, but she obviously had personal issues with Leonhart and Heartilly that could influence her temporary leadership. Marlow prayed that Trepe was found quickly...he could have sworn that Xu had just grown a set of fangs.

---------------------------------------------------

Seifer woke a couple of hours before dawn, warm and extremely comfortable, despite having his head wedged between Quistis' hip and a very lumpy cushion. At some point during the night, she had covered him with an old blanket and given him the majority of the couch. Raising his head from her hip, he sleepily watched the flickering light from the television reflect on her hair, making the fine strands change from gold to silver and blue, then back to gold.

Arms wrapped around her knees and her head on the arm of the couch, she slept on, oblivious to his keen attention. She ignored him even in her sleep, but he found that it didn't bother him this time. Quistis was an odd woman. He harassed her without end, needling her, insulting her, bringing her so damn close to the breaking point…and here she was, cold, uncomfortable, and curled like a blonde hedgehog next to him.

He threw her cards to the floor… and she covered him with a blanket.

He tried every day to make her cry, make her break, make her hurt…and she stopped him when he tried to break himself.

He teased her about her lost job, nonexistent love life, failed ambitions…and she made sure he was able to sleep without screaming.

Fucking amazing. She really was a very odd woman.

Folded into such a tight position, Seifer marveled at her flexibility. There was no way he could have bent his legs that close to his chest. Even if she was the most flexible yoga mistress on the planet, sleeping like that had to hurt.

Not particularly wanting to wake her, but unable to leave her in such a state, he rolled on one side and gently pulled her legs in front of him. Sighing loudly, she flipped on her back, nearly falling off the couch. Seifer grinned. The t-shirt he lent to her was twisted around her chest, leaving him with a very tempting view of her flat belly. He wondered if she would punch him if he helped that wayward shirt finish its journey off her sleeping body. Deciding that he didn't need another black eye, her shirt remained as it was. Sliding an arm around her thighs and laying his cheek on her bare stomach, he drifted off again, dreaming about those legs wrapped around his waist instead of just pressing him into the back of his couch.

He knew he would call himself a pussy later…right now, he was content to just fall asleep again, confident that Quistis would keep his demons at bay.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock_

"Seifer! Yo! Wake up, man! We got a new job this morning!"

Seifer fell off the couch, the blanket tangled around his shoulders. Was that Mikey? Oh fuck, what did he want? He looked at Quistis, not yet awake but not quite asleep. The pounding on the door was loud enough for the deaf to hear, but she was trying her hardest to ignore it. Sunlight was creeping in the window, illuminating her pale face with a weak light. Between the noise and the light, she'd be up any second. He didn't want to talk to her just yet. She would look at him and he couldn't deal with it. Not after his confession last night. Fuck, not yet.

Stumbling to the door, Seifer jerked it open to find a beaming Mikey and his glorious moustache at his doormat. Mikey followed his facial hair into the apartment, grinning broadly at Seifer. "Mornin' Sunshine! Ted called me early as hell this morning. Looks like he found us a job replacing the pipes for some old bastard's stores. He's got some little car wash chain, so it'll be steady work for about four months. Good money for a while. It'll be a nice change. Get your ass dressed so we can get started, you lazy bastard!"

Seifer glanced to his living room. She was stirring a bit more, throwing one shapely leg over the arm of the couch. Not yet. Shut the fuck up, Mikey. "Oh shit, Mike. I don't think I can do it today. I've not been myself, you know. Not feeling that great."

"Oh shit, Seifer. Don't do this, man. Not when we have a chance to make some good cash. What the hell is the problem? Got a hangover? We could put it off for a couple of hours if you need to sober up, but we…"

"No, God, shut up. I've just had... well, I've had a lot of trouble sleeping lately and I really need to take today off."

Mikey stormed around, voice rising as he circled Seifer. "What the hell, man? You were just saying the other day, 'Well, fuck me. I could use some extra money. I'm trying to save enough cash to get out of this hellhole.' Now, I get you some work and you want to fucking bail on me and hooooly shit! Goddamn it man! You _have_ had sleeping trouble if you've kept her around!" Seifer groaned when he heard Quistis' soft footsteps behind him. Great. Thanks, Mike. I really, really, really fucking owe you one. He knew he would have to talk with her, but he didn't want to have this conversation yet. Fuck you very much, Mike. Now get the hell out.

"Mornin' Miss! I sure hope I didn't wake you! Just needed to grab Seifer for um, a quick word." Mikey reminded himself to stop by Seifer's more often. He couldn't recall the last time he saw such a blonde, leggy, blue-eyed, good-looking girl. She must be from out of town 'cause they sure as hell didn't grow 'em like that in Dollet. Damn Seifer for being a lucky son-of-a-bitch.

"Oh no, I needed to get up anyway. And good morning to you as well." Quistis blearily smiled at Mikey, trying to remember her manners through her slight headache. She was unused to such friendliness so early in the mornings, but she knew that she should at least try to be civil. Task accomplished, she leaned against the wall, watching Seifer. Her voice was very low when she greeted him. "How did you sleep, Seifer?"

Seifer ignored her. It seemed like the best thing he could do when Mikey was standing in his door, gaping like he'd never seen a female before. He pushed his partner outside, swatting down his hand when he waved goodbye to Quistis. "Holy shit, Almasy. Does she have a sister? I don't think I've ever seen such a nice set of…"

"Look, can you get me off work today? I told you, I need this."

"I bet you do! Yeah, I'll tell Ted you're sick as hell, dying of the plague, something good. But your ass better be ready tomorrow. Got it, Casanova?" Mikey craned his neck, trying to get one last glimpse of the blonde through the crack in the door. "And you're buying lunch for a week."

Seifer almost chuckled. Mikey was a pretty good fellow. A bit dumb, maybe,and that moustache came with it's own zip code, but he was still a pretty fucking good fellow. A few lunches were worth it if he could make sure that he didn't lose his job. "Yeah, I guess I'll owe you. Thanks, Mike."

"No problem. Now get back in there before I kick your ass. Cause if you won't go see about that girl, believe me, I will." Mikey stomped down the stairs, turning back once more before running back to his work truck. "Hey, Seifer! If she has a sister, let me know. Alright?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer entered the apartment to find Quistis sitting at his table, rubbing the stiff muscles in her neck. Rolling her head back and forth, arching her back, stretching her arms, all in an effort to avoid his gaze, she repeated her question. "So, Seifer? You didn't answer me. How did you sleep last night?" He sat next to her, grabbing her arms to make her cease that endless stretching. She rolled her eyes. His caveman tactics to get her attention were starting to wear on her nerves. "Seifer, why do you do this every time you want to talk to me? You could just say, 'Quistis, I have something I'd like to tell you.' I _would _listen, you know."

"Fine. Instructor, there's something I want to fucking tell you."

No. He wasn't going to do this to her. Not today. "I do have a name. Why is it so difficult for you to use it? I try to check on you, make sure that you are able to rest, and you get mad at me. I can't win with you."

"God, shut up. You ask me a question and when I try to answer, you get all pissy."

"Well, would you like for me to refer to you by some outdated title that has no bearing on your current status? Hmm? Student, or Cadet… Lapdog, maybe? That one _stings,_ doesn't it?" It hurt her to say that to him. She held her breath, almost expecting his fist to connect with her teeth.

He squeezed her arms, making her wince. His voice was calm, but a ragged plea was hidden in his low, even tone. "Don't ever call me that. Not you. That's what the rest of the world calls me. Never call me that again."

She saw something snap and die in his eyes. Her own voice was cool and businesslike when she replied. It had to be. If she allowed him any warmth, then she might lose her resolve. "I'll call you whatever I like. But before I decide on your name, I have a question." The pressure on her arms was almost unbearable. Seifer's hands were strong. Very, very strong. "Are you still her Lapdog? Are you still that witch's Knight? Do you still belong to her?"

"I…I don't fucking know, Trepe." His hands released her arms, calloused fingers running through his fair hair. "I sure as hell wish I did know."

"Hmm. I rather hoped you would give me a more definite answer, Seifer. You see, I don't think you are. Even if you _are_ confused as hell and halfway mad, I don't think you belong to her anymore." Quistis sat astride his knees, facing her old student. She pulled his hands from his hair and put them on her thighs. He was confused, but certainly not complaining. She smiled brightly, feeling the movement of his hands and his growing reaction to her sudden presence. Well, it wasn't what she planned, but she was game for whatever made him pay attention.

"I've told you a thousand fucking times, I'm more than just halfway mad. I'm actually surprised that I've not jumped off a bridge or started eating kittens or some crazy shit like that because…"

Quistis slapped him. Twice. He smelled iron before he realized that her second blow had split his lower lip. She wiped the blood from his mouth, smearing it across his cheek. Lifting her hand so he could see the crimson stain on her white skin, she smiled at him, but there was nothing cordial about her expression.

"Shut up. Listen to me. For once in your life, just _fucking listen to me._ There is an old creation myth about woman and the first menstrual cycle. As in almost all beginning-of-the-world tales, there was some wild reason that the patriarch of the universe decided to punish his second creation, the _weaker_ sex. She ate the forbidden fruit, or she opened the box of evils, or she refused to submit to her husband. Whatever the reason, every culture has some crazy tale that explains why women bleed every month."

Quistis returned her hand to Seifer's bloody cheek, rubbing the mark until her thumb started to stick to the drying blood. He needed to shave, but she thought that the light shadow on his chin suited him. "The story I remember most vividly is the one where the first woman refused to submit to her husband. She didn't understand why _she _had to be the submissive one. Why couldn't it have been her mate? Why did it have to be either of them?"

Running her thumb over his mouth, she pulled at the split in his lip, bringing more blood. Smiling again, Quistis continued. "Her questions angered the creator. To punish her, he visited her with blood and pain, a scarlet reminder that _she _was _his._ This sealed the fate of women forever. Those that bleed belong to those who bring the blood. Do you understand this story, Seifer?"

He nodded, licking at the salty metallic taste. He vaguely remembered stories like that in his old history classes, but he ignored them as bullshit. He could follow the story, but he was fucked if he could determine where she was going with her little session. And where the hell did the crazy bitch get off hitting him in the fucking face? "Yeah, I got it. A god gets pissed at a chick and gives her the first visit from Aunt Flo." He tried to move his hands, ready to shove her off, but she frowned and put his hands higher on her thighs. "Don't move your hands, Seifer."

"If you wanted me to feel you up, Instructor, I'd be more than willing. You didn't have to try to convince me by beating the fuck out of me. I get it. You're mad about the first period. I'm sure it sucks, but busting my lip won't make you feel better."

Snarling, Quistis hit him again, but much harder this time. Blood ran down his chin, dripping on his chest. "No, Seifer. The first cycle itself is not the issue. The blood is just the reminder. And what was it he wanted her to remember, Seifer?"

Seifer spit, bloody pink saliva staining his white shirt. "God! I thought I was crazy. You're fucking batty!"

"Answer me."

"Shit! He wanted her to know that she was his! Fuck! Are you happy now, you crazy bitch?"

"Excellent. Now…why have I just beaten the shit out of you?"

"Fuck if I know. Like I said, you get off on power trips." Ignoring her commands to still his hands, he grabbed her wrists when Quistis laughed. If she kept hitting him, he wouldn't be able to eat for a month. She kissed his forehead, still chuckling. Closing his eyes when her lips drifted over his scar, he asked "Why the hell are you laughing? It's not like you just told a joke."

"You silly boy. Don't you understand? I've marked you and you belong to me now. I'd hoped that you would be able to get yourself straightened out enough to be your own man, but as it stands, you'll have to settle for belonging to me instead of some Sorceress whore." She wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his ear. The pain in his lip was forgotten when he felt her lips brushing against his face and throat. "Don't you dare allow that fucking bitch to whisper in your ear like this. I have jealousy issues, you see. You won't have to worry about me dripping poisoned words into your ear every night, because I'll just kill you if you even _consider _permitting her this type of intimacy. Easy enough to understand, isn't it? She will not have you." Unable to utter a reply, Seifer nodded, running his hands under her borrowed t-shirt. He pulled it over her head, throwing it in the floor, his green eyes eagerly worshiping his new ivory goddess. She placed a stern hand on his mouth, chiding him when he bent to pray at her twin altars.

"Ah, ah, Seifer. First, I want you to get yourself cleaned up. You're a bloody mess. I want my creations to be shining and perfect, and I certainly don't want anyone else to see your mark. That is _mine. _After you are clean, you're going to make some coffee for me. Then, we might see about rewarding your behavior. Now get going."

He grinned, white teeth flashing behind his injured lips. Once again, he reminded her of peppermint candy. "I always knew you were a control freak, but I never would have guessed you had divine aspirations, Instructor."

"Yes, well, you forced me into it, Seifer. I couldn't stand seeing you be whipped by anyone other than myself."

---------------------------------------

Note: Once more....thank you to all the fine folks reviewing this story for me. If you dig the story at all, read some of the reviews. They're funny as hell. I'm having a fucking blast writing this thing and getting such wonderful feedback. (Of course, I'm writing this at work, so I should be a good little drone of an employee and actually do my job, but screw 'em!)


	10. Pride

"It's your turn." Seifer looked across the table, waiting for Quistis to play her hand. She was acting different tonight. Distracted.

"Hey. Your turn."

"Is it? Oh."

"Fuck, if you're gonna start this shit again, I'm going home."

"……….."

"Hey, Instructor._ Hey_!"

"Hmm?" Quistis stood from the table, sipping her whiskey as she swayed to the window. She couldn't play cards tonight, not when the city was so beautiful. The filthy concrete face of Dollet was hiding behind her midwinter mask of ice; occasionally winking when passing flurries obscured Quistis' view. Icicles and frozen water captured the warm lights from the encased buildings and trapped them, reflecting only warped golden ghosts of manmade radiance. And whiskey induced double vision made the illuminated urban landscape even more spectacular.

She hated herself.

"What the fuck is so fascinating?"

"Do you think the power will go out? The storm is getting worse." She hoped so. At that moment, Quistis wanted nothing more than to see Dollet in darkness and ice.

"Hell if I know." Seifer gave up, angrily tossing his cards on the table. There was no point in trying to get her to rejoin the game, not when the entire world was one big ice cube. He finished his bourbon, grimacing when he swallowed the fiery amber liquid too fast. "I'm getting out of here. We've still got a lot of work to do for the last of the carwash shops before we get paid for the job. And if the pipes have frozen, then we'll be out there all fucking day tomorrow." Seifer hated it when she ignored him. He shoved his arms into his worn coat and flipped up the collar. It was going to be a long, chilly walk back to his apartment. "Have fun staring at the fucking sidewalk all night."

"Seifer?"

"What the fuck do you want, Instructor?" He stood next to her, inhaling lavender and bourbon, glancing out the window at the thickening layer of ice and sleet. Yep. It was going to be a long, cold, treacherous, slippery walk home. "Looks slick as a motherfucker, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Very slick." Surprising him, she reached for his hand, squeezing tightly when he stepped away from the window. With any other woman, he would have expected the contact, but Quistis was not the clingy sort. And she very rarely ever got this drunk. Something was sinking, bringing her voice with it. "You're not leaving tonight. I'll make sure you get to work on time tomorrow, Seifer. Please."

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Everything. Just don't go. Not tonight." She pulled him back to the window, pointing to the glassy reflections below. Her voice lost some of it's gravity when she gestured at the ice. "It's so pretty. Do you see how pretty it is, Seifer?"

"Yeah, real pretty." He would have rolled his eyes, he always felt like it when she did this shit, but the green orbs were frozen on her profile. She seemed younger and far sadder than he had ever seen her. "But it's gonna be hell to get around town in weather like this."

_z-z-zip-silence_

"Fuck. There went the power. Shiva must be pissed about something to make it storm like this. Got a flashlight?"

"No. But I want the lights off anyway. I've not seen real darkness since I moved here. When I was still at Garden, I used to sneak out and hide in the woods, just so I could see how much darkness I could stand before I would get frightened." Quistis set her glass on the table and slowly moved to her couch, careful to not bang her knees on the table or chairs. Sitting down, she looked back to the kitchen, barely able to make out Seifer's outline in the dark room. She grinned in the darkness, feeling rather impish. "I bet you didn't know that. What did the Disciplinary Committee do to those caught out after curfew, Seifer? I'm dying to know, since you were never good enough to catch me." She listened to the fabric rustle when he removed his coat and followed her into the living area. Unable to see in the darkness, she felt his weight on the couch when he sat next to her. Leaning closer, she smelled whiskey on his breath and knew that he could probably smell it on her as well. She truly hated herself sometimes.

He couldn't see her face, but he could hear the slight lift in her voice. She was full of herself tonight. "Mostly, we skinned 'em and tacked their hides onto the wall. Once I made a belt and a jacket from one of the repeat offenders."

She laughed. "I'm glad you never caught me then. I'm afraid I would have made a very poor belt." Quistis liked having him over when he was in these good moods. For the past two months, their card games alternated between his apartment and hers, ending in fewer and fewer arguments. The really good games ended with both of them panting on the floor or bed of one apartment or another. Wherever it happened, it happened. Seifer could be entertaining company when he wasn't acting like a dickhead. "Cid must have loved that." Quistis burrowed under Seifer's arm, laying her head on the muscles of his chest. He was warm and real and comforting and Quistis needed all three of these elements to keep her bearings in her frozen wonderland.

The power had only been out for a few minutes, but the shoddy insulation in the old building couldn't contain heat for very long at all. The temperature in the room was rapidly cooling, but it wasn't yet cold enough to do the old 'huddle together for warmth' trick. Seifer figured that Quistis must be completely wasted to willingly move so close. The Ice Queen was never this affectionate when she was sober. "He was always very fond of you, Seifer."

Both were silent for a few minutes.

"Seifer? Did you love them?"

"Who?"

"Cid and Edea. Did you love them?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"I just wondered." She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his chest. It was getting very cold in her living room. "It's strange. For years, I respected them, loved them, honored them…but…"

"Don't do that shit. I can't fucking stand it when people drop off in the middle of a sentence."

"Fine. I wish I could say that I still love them, but I don't. I hate them, Seifer. I love them, I hate them, I miss them, I never want to see them again…They've destroyed us both. Can you even remember just being a kid? Just, I don't know, climbing trees or swimming. Anything like that once you made it to Garden?"

"Well, I can, but I can see where you can't. You always acted like you were thirty-five going on sixty, even when we were growing up. You were a bitchy little kid." Seifer grinned, green cat eyes twinkling in the dark.

"No, Seifer. I mean, can you remember a time when we weren't being taught to kill? Sure, they took us in…fed us, clothed us, read to us. Zell and I were adopted, and at least his adoption worked out. But, then we were all shipped to Garden. Why were we not sent to a different place? A different kind of school? What is wrong with them? Why the fuck did they send a bunch of kids to a school to learn how to be killers? Why the hell was Garden even established? Cid swore it was to destroy the Sorceress, but why couldn't he have gone to the military to find troops for something like that? Why children? Why us?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Questions like these were part of the reason that he needed Quistis near him just to sleep, or failing that, very heavy sedatives on the nightstand. Questions like these were a part of what made it so easy for Ultimecia to seduce him, whispering her promises of glory and victory. "Fuck if I know, Instructor. Why are you so worried about them tonight? You sound like a child, you know. Why, why, why?"

Silence again for a few minutes.

"I just wondered what might have happened to us if they hadn't fucked up our worlds. Hell…if _we_ hadn't fucked up our worlds. Always chasing our messed up dreams…God, I'm so unhappy, Seifer. I'm just so _unhappy_. They taught us to be the best. And we are the best, aren't we?"

She chuckled again, but her earlier mirth was gone. "_You're_ the best at least. You were always better than the rest of us, you know. For God's sake, Almasy, you killed a fucking Guardian Force. A fuckin' demigod and you just…pow!" She laughed louder, giggling against Seifer's chest. Desperate and drunk laughter didn't suit her, especially when it seemed that she would burst into tears if he so much as breathed. No. That was wrong. She wouldn't burst into tears. She might cry and her heart might break, but she had far too much class to burst into tears. Quistis was the award-winning act to the rest of the world's tawdry soap opera tear-fest. "And let me tell you…that bugged the hell out of Squall. I think, Seifer, that you won that little competition between the two of you. And it drives him to distraction, knowing that he had to have a whole group of _SeeDs _to defeat you, when you never even graduated."

Seifer felt her head lift from his chest. With the sudden movement, her warmth was removed from his body, leaving him much colder than he realized. He wanted the lights to return, simply to see what made her lift her face away. The small part of him that still believed in fairy tales hoped that she was trying to see him through the thick darkness, but the larger resentful part knew that she was probably just tucking her hair behind her ear. Judging from her slight shifting motions and the scent of lavender, that must have been what she was doing. Her fingers moved to his leg, tracing aimless patterns on his knee, round and round, back and forth. Wondering if she was even aware that her hands were moving, he memorized the paths of her fingertips. Eyes open or closed, it didn't matter. The soft darkness stole his vision, leaving him blind, but able to feel every meandering caress. "Do you want to hear something funny? You were right about the power trips, you know, 'cause even when you were trying to kill me, I couldn't help but be proud of you. Hell, I was proud of myself, 'cause you were this beautiful shining force, and it seemed like nothing could stop you. You really did look like a knight from a fairy tale, so handsome and golden and so damned _good. _And I told myself, '_That is your student up there, Trepe. The one that isn't going to hesitate when the time comes for the killing blow…Yes. He's yours. But at least you'll know you died a death that will make the poets weep, cut down by the shimmering blade of a master. Good job, girl. You've taught him well._' You know, if I wasn't stuck so far up Squall's ass at the time and if I knew how Garden was going to fuck me over, I might have just hopped up there beside you. We might have ruled the world, Seifer. And now look at us. Drunk on my couch with no electricity! That, good sir, is the joke of the century. Funny as hell, isn't it?"

"Look, Trepe. You don't realize what the fuck you're saying. I'm almost as shit-faced as you and I can't deal with this right now." It was very true. Too much whiskey made shadows and night spin around his eyes, a dizzying combination of blindness and ocular fireworks.

"Now? Yes, now is the problem, isn't it? Not then, not when, not what might have been, but right now. But _now_…what are we supposed to do? I don't want to end up like Birdie, waiting tables just so I can afford my next pack of cigarettes and flirting with fat businessmen just to get better tips. But what else can I do? I can't exactly put 'Chain Whip and Blue Magic Specialist' on job applications, can I? And you. Someone with your skills and your abilities…working as a plumber? God, you're absolutely amazing, Seifer. You always have been, but you are wasted in a place like this. What are we to do now? What are we to…hmm. Now…"

Seifer didn't answer. He didn't know if he even had an answer for her. Thankfully, the whiskey proved to be too much for Quistis. She passed out, her head falling into his lap. He carefully pulled the clip from her hair, closing and opening it, using the tortoiseshell teeth to bite at the darkness, until the whiskey defeated him as well. He was wasted here, she was wasted here, and currently they were both too wasted to do anything about it. Meant for greater things…

Damn her for bringing this shit up again. Couldn't she let him rot in peace?

Now? Yes, now what? It was a good question. A very fucking good ques…

---------------------------------------------------

"Yes, honey. I'll be back in a couple more days. They did _what? _No, I'm sure they didn't mean to use super glue. And feathers? _Where? _Fuck me. No! But…You're right. Not appropriate at all. Okay. I'll handle it when I get back. Did you tell Xu? Uh huh. And what did she say? Four of them? Well, at least she's looking into it. No, I've not found her yet. Xu seemed really excited this time too. I know, honey. I'm ready to come home. Yeah, I love you too. Oh, and Rin? Make sure that you lock the door when you get home. If they did that to our car…you know what? Just stay with Selphie for a couple of nights. She's back now, right? Good. No, I'm not scared; I'd just feel better if you had someone there with you. And Rin? If anyone sends any more gifts to the door, make sure to call security. What? Tell her sorry for what? But _you_ didn't do anything. Oh God…don't listen to Xu. She could make a chocobo feel guilty for breaking it's eggshell when it hatched. NO! Do not let her give you some guilt-trip! Are you crying? Is it something Xu said? No? Well, yes. I miss you too. I'll be back if this lead doesn't pan out. I just have to interview some waitress once I finally locate the right bar. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Squall snapped his phone shut and collapsed on the bed. Fucking Trepies. Fucking Quistis needed her own damn school just to handle the goddamn Trepies. Why did she never have any problems with them? This was the third time in two months he had been to Dollet searching for Quistis and each time Rinoa called him with another horror story. This had to be it. For the sanity of everyone at Garden, she had to be here.

When Xu obtained the information from the old waitress, he felt sure that he would find her this time. The description recorded over the phone was too close; the feeling was just too right. _Yeah, hon. I'm tellin' ya. I saw her on the news and just knew that my girl is the one ya'll been lookin' fer. Blonde hair, big blue eyes, and smart as a whip…that's our little Blondie. I always knew she was bigger'n and better'n this place. I can feel things like this, ya know. Her and that fella of hers. Neither one of 'em belongs here. His name? Seymour or Seigfreid, somethin' like that. Might have been Quincy or Morris. I can't remember exactly. What, him? Well, he sure has a purty little ass, I can tell ya that much. And eyes that make ya think things ya sure as hell wouldn't want yer mama to know that ya knew 'em. Yep, THAT kind of feller. Ya know the kind I mean, don't ya, Miss Zoo? Oh. I guess ya don't then, do ya? Oh well. Don't knock it til ya try it. That's my motto. Ya'll just send someone to fetch her before she drowns in this pit. A girl like that ain't meant to wait tables forever, ya know. _

Something about that taped conversation bothered the young Commander. The brilliant Quistis Trepe, the Quistis Trepe whose beauty inspired a revolution, the Quistis Trepe that helped defeat the world's greatest menace…_that_ Quistis Trepe, now just a waitress? It sure as hell hurt Xu. After the phone call, Xu sank into her chair and buried her face in her arms. Squall thought that news of Trepe's death would have disturbed her less than the news that Quistis was now simply mundane. For a brief moment, Squall felt sorry for Xu, until she tried to impale him with a commemorative fountain pen. Her narrowed eyes said it all. "You threw her out, now she's a fucking barmaid. Get her, get her now, or I'm going to prison for your murder. And I'll _smile_ when they toss me in my cell. She's better than that, Leonhart. Don't you ever fucking forget it."

--------------------------------------------------------

Note: I've gone back and read through some of what I have here, and the whole 'get Q out of Garden just because Squall is dim and conceited' thing seems kind of silly to me. I'll finish what I have, but I want to go back through this and give the characters something more to actually DO. I'm making myself mad because this was meant to be a simple oneshot and I didn't really plan a story. So, I've a few more things I want Seifer and Quistis to say, a little more bitchin' for Xu (because Xu is fucking awesome), and then I'll go back and actually add a plot to this thing. I'm terrible about typing lines of dialogue with no plot. Please forgive me. I just don't like the silliness behind Squall's motives. Seems kind of daft. Next version should be an improvement.


	11. An Offer

Quistis slept deeply, pink lips slightly open and her breathing soft and steady. Seifer watched her for several minutes, noting that she didn't seem to have that contracted-eyebrow look she would so often get when she had a bad hangover. In spite of her drunken verbosity and strange stumbling grace the night before, she was resting comfortably this morning, fair hair falling over her eyes and cheeks. He used one finger to gently move a shining strand off of her face. Having had one too many hangovers himself, he moved slowly and quietly, knowing how badly even the most muted sounds could hurt when the vengeful whiskey banshees keened and wailed. Keeping his voice low as possible, he bent down and whispered to Quistis, "Instructor? Hey, wake up." Quistis opened one blue eye, peering through a sleepy haze at the man standing over her. "Hmm?" His fingers moved along her jaw line, the hand slightly hesitant and unexpectedly gentle.

"Hey. How do you feel this morning? Did you sleep well?"

"Umm hmm."

"Good. You don't have a hangover or a bad headache, do you?"

"Mmm, not today."

"Are you sure you feel okay this morning?"

His cool hands felt so damned _good_ and his deep voice was so pleasant and soothing. Quistis closed her eyes again and let Seifer's fingers continue their tentative paths across her face. Smiling slightly, she murmured, "Mmm, I feel wonderful this morning." She leaned into the caress, surprised at how tenderly his rough hands were floating over her skin. "And that feels really good, Seifer. Really good…"

"Shh. Good. Go back to sleep. You know, Instructor, you look really peaceful like this, so beautiful and so at ease. Shh…" Pleased to see that his tone was lulling her to sleep once again, Seifer continued stroking her cheek with one hand, while the other slowly crept under her shirt and shoved a dripping, freezing, soggy snowball onto her warm belly.

"WHAT THE…HOLY FUCKING HELL, SEIFER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Quistis leaped off of the couch, sputtering and trembling, her t-shirt clinging to her chest. Seifer grinned, then bolted for the door, laughing like a kid that somehow managed to escape detention and leave a sharp thumbtack in the teacher's chair for good measure. "Oh, come on, Instructor! You don't want to miss the whole day, do you? The power is back on, the ice changed to snow sometime last night, and you're nice and soaked. Now get changed, cause we're building a snowman. Meet me outside."

Except for her tremendous shivering, Quistis stood completely still for a long moment after Seifer slammed the door. A _what_? Seifer Almasy? Was he high? Surely he was stoned out of his mind to play in the frigid weather like a child. Shedding her soaked garment and steadily cursing her tormentor, she threw on a thick beige sweater and stepped out of the balcony door. Seifer was already down the stairs, sliding and falling in the thin snow, ankle deep in ice and sludge. What was once a gleaming winter icescape had been polluted by grime from spinning tires and discarded cigarette butts. Quistis smiled sadly, all too aware that nothing pure could remain that way for long.

Standing on the slick terrace, arms tucked tightly around her chest, she watched Seifer roll a dingy ball of sticky snow around in the parking lot below. Even from three stories above, she could see the playful green light in his eyes. She hadn't seen him like this since they were children in the orphanage, so many lifetimes ago. "Kind of a small snowman, isn't he?"

Seifer pitched a snowball at her, missing by several inches. "Yeah, but don't tell him that. You'll break his little frozen heart. Now, get down here."

"It's very cold, Seifer."

"You think? Wow, and here I am thinking that I'm sitting on the beach with a cocktail in one hand and my dick in the mouth of a willing supermodel. Remarkable powers of observation like that will get you pretty fucking far in life, Instructor. Now get your ass down here." He threw another snowball, hitting the wall behind her in an explosion of ice crystals. Quistis shook snow out of her hair and laughed at Seifer's aim. "Missed me again, Almasy. I'm fine right here on the terrace. And stop calling me that."

"Look sister, you either come down here on your own or I'll drag you downstairs by that pretty blonde hair. Your choice." Would he? Yes, of course he would. Fucking neanderthal. Rolling her eyes, Quistis stepped into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Leaving it to percolate, she popped out of her room long enough to see what on earth had happened to make Seifer behave in such an odd manner. She smiled at the kind old man working security at the main door to the apartment complex and met Seifer in the back parking lot. When he heard her footsteps, his cold lips pulled back in a fiercely naughty grin. Quistis pulled the collar of her sweater closer to her throat. If he tried that trick again, she'd break his fingers. "I would be glad to help you, but it looks like you almost have him finished, Seifer."

"Naw, just the hard part. I left the hat and the face for you."

"And where did you find a hat? I don't own one and I know you didn't walk all the way to your apart…Seifer! Did you steal that from the poor security guard?" Seifer didn't answer, but he gave her a not-so-enigmatic smile and handed her the dark blue hat with _Dollet Security Solutions _written in gold script. "And you didn't have a carrot, so here's a shot glass for the nose and a couple of bottle caps for the eyes." He watched her slim fingers cram the shot glass and caps in the dirty snowman's face. Such beautiful hands and such ugly snow. "Nice job, Instructor. Now we have a charming alcoholic ghetto snowman, at least until someone kicks him down or plows over him with their car." He cocked his head, warily eyeing her as she shook her head and chuckled. "Well, damn, Instructor. I know he's fuck-ugly, but he's the best I could do with about two inches of snow. Not my fault that Dollet is the dirtiest city on the fucking planet."

Quistis, laughing her ass off by this point, wiped tears from her eyes and tried to catch her breath. It really was the ugliest mutant snowman that ever had the misfortune to be created. And Seifer's almost hurt expression…priceless. "No, no, you don't understand. I think he's adorable. You did a wonderful job, Seifer. I'm the one that put his hat on crooked." Adjusting the stolen hat, she made a show of sticking her thumb up and closing one eye, acting like an artist preparing to capture the hills and valleys of a particularly tricky landscape. "You're such a smart ass bitch, you know." She turned shining blue eyes to Seifer. "Of course I am, but you couldn't stand me if I was anything else, now could you? What has happened to you? Did Shiva hijack your brain to make you wake up so early and build a snowman? It is fucking _cold_ out here today. And don't you have to be at work?"

Seifer stuck his numb hands into his pockets and kicked at the tracks made by a wide set of tires. The crystalline crunch reminded him of cereal, which reminded him that he had yet to eat breakfast. It felt like he had been out in the cold for hours. And yeah, he was supposed to be at work, but he wasn't worried about playing hooky when building a goddamn snowman just seemed like the _right_ fucking thing to do. Damn, what a weird morning. "Yeah, well, I laid out today. Maybe I'll swing by this afternoon and finish up. I'm four times as fast as the rest of those assholes anyway." Quistis kicked snow at him, smiling when he refused to look at her. "You've still not answered my question, Almasy."

How could he explain it when even he didn't quite understand why he did it? Maybe they both needed it, maybe they didn't. But her questions had bothered him all morning and doing something like playing outside seemed like the single most important task on the planet. "Oh fuck it then. Do you remember all that stupid bullshit you were jawing about last night? About not being able to remember swimming or climbing trees or anything like that? Well…I sure as hell wasn't going to take you swimming in weather like this, and you'd break your neck climbing a tree in this ice, but I thought that you might like it if…"

Quistis didn't need to hear any more. Jumping on top of Seifer, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she enveloped his mouth in hers, kissing away the blue chill on his lips and nose, his cheeks and throat, smiling when he slid his hands…"DAMN YOU SEIFER! GET YOUR FREEZING HANDS OUT OF MY SHIRT!" God, he was such a bastard. But then again, he was _her_ bastard. It was silly and simple, but it was for her. The snowman, all of the painful questions, the sharp words and constant harassment. Not exactly flowers and candy, but much more tangible and a hell of a lot tastier than any sweets. In the middle of a disgusting icy parking lot in the middle of the dirtiest city in the Dollet Dukedom, Quistis felt the happiest she had ever been in her entire existence.

"Seifer?" Coming to her senses now, Quistis reluctantly pulled her lips and hips off of him, smugly grinning when he pulled her closer.

"Mmm?" Hands warming and breath coming faster, Seifer tried convincing her that it just wasn't cold enough for that sweater.

"Seifer! We're in the middle of a parking lot and people are everywhere. Put me down so we…Seifer! NO! NOT IN THE ICE!" The poor dingy snowman didn't stand a chance, not when the combined weight of Seifer and Quistis flattened him. His bottle cap eyes flew from his face and landed some distance from the laughing pair. It was probably for the best though. If his virgin eyes saw what they were doing, the blush would have melted them from his frosty cheeks. "Mmm. That's it, Almasy. Get your ass upstairs and take off those wet clothes right _now_. I've only a few hours until I leave for work and I have so many things I want to do to you."

--------------------------------------------

"Well, howdy there, handsome. What can I get ya?" Birdie eyed the brunette man from behind the bar. Yep. This was the kind of guy that would only leave a good tip because his girlfriend pressured him into it. This was not the type to reward hard work. Bare minimum fifteen percent would be all she could expect from this guy, maybe twenty percent if his girl was with him. And Birdie sure as hell didn't see a girl. Shit. Figured that the only people to be out in this weather would be the bad tippers.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I am Commander Leonhart from Balamb Garden and I have been sent here to investigate the disappearance of Former Lieutenant Quistis Trepe. My secretary told me to contact a Mrs. Birdie Mc…"

"Oh shit, darlin'. I ain't no Mrs. Anything. Bad for tips to be married, ya know. But yeah, ya found who yer lookin' fer. I was just tellin' Joey that I knew Blondie was meant for better things, but I sure as hell didn't know that she was one of _those _soldiers, from that big war. She never talked about herself, poor girl. Somebody sure did fuck her over to make her just up and leave behind a position like that." She watched the Commander's gray eyes, noticing the slight shadow that passed over those impassive irises. So…they sent a Commander, eh? Why did the Garden bigwigs send someone so important to fetch a terminated employee? Why not one of the underlings? "Let me pour ya a drink while I talk to ya about what I know, eh?"

Squall snorted. Damn, it smelled like they use old beer and spit to mop the floors in this dive. He took a seat at the far end of the bar, just behind an electronic Triple Triad machine. The fewer people that saw the leader of Balamb Garden in a rundown bar, the better. He raised his hand, waving off the offered beverage when the waitress tossed a coaster in front of him. "No thank you, ma'am. I'm here on official Garden business."

"Don't much see how it can be official if she don't even work fer ya anymore." Birdie tore the cap from a bottle of lager and slammed the beer to the bar. Foam exploded on her hand and soaked the oak around the coaster. Official business? Official fucking _business! _Is that all that Blondie means to this asshole and his fucking Garden? The maddening calm expression on the young Commander's face did not change, even when the hissing puddle began to trickle towards his clasped hands. "If ya want to hear what the fuck I got to say, then ya better start sucking on those suds, Commander. Ain't a goddamned soul walks in this bar without getting a drink. High and mighty military types ain't excluded. We do things different in Dollet, _sir._"

Squall groaned. He thought he had left Xu behind at Garden with the Trepie insurgency. He wasn't aware that she was apparently able to channel her evil spirit into the bodies of aging bartenders with bad makeup. Taking a deep pull, Squall raised his eyebrows and made sure that there wasn't an ink pen in close proximity to the old bitch. Setting the bottle down with a thud, he pulled a worn photo out of his pocket and glared at Birdie. "Now. I've taken a drink and I want some answers. Is this…" Pointing to the photo, Squall picked Quistis out of the group and jabbed her with his finger. "…the same woman employed at this establishment? Look carefully and make certain before you speak again." Birdie, not one to be intimidated by skinny punks with attitude problems, snatched the photo and held it away from the Commander. Quistis, a looker in a cowboy hat, two short girls, one with a flipped 'do, and a tattooed stubby fella were sitting at a table, smiling broadly in that false get-that-camera-out-of-my-face cheerfulness. She wondered who was behind the camera to make the group look so uncomfortable.

Birdie observed the young man over the glossy edge of the photo, noting his white knuckles and grim expression, the tired eyes and barely restrained exasperation. This _Commander_, little more than a dumb kid really, now staring at the blinking lights of the Triple Triad machine and wiping cheap beer off his hands, wasn't in Dollet because he was concerned about Quistis. Nope, sure as shit stinks, this whipped puppy was in Dollet because he had been forced into it by his subordinates. Birdie allowed herself a moment of spiteful glee, imagining how the mighty Commander must hate knowing that he had so little control over his territory. If he couldn't control his students, then she certainly wasn't going to allow him the pleasure of bossing her around, especially if he was part of the reason that Quistis had been banished from her home.

Birdie's lips pressed together, the memory of a too thin Quistis begging Joey for the chance to prove her worth still very fresh in her mind. _I'm an extraordinarily diligent worker and a VERY fast learner. Please, sir. I really need a job, and I need one soon. I don't have anywhere else to go and I wouldn't have enough money to get there even if I did have a place. _Now that she had a representative from that school in the bar, she wondered if she might have made a mistake with the phone call. When she saw the newscast, it seemed like a good idea, giving Quistis the opportunity to get back to where she belonged, but the Commander's lack of interest in her welfare made her question that decision. He was asking about her, alright, but it was obvious that he didn't really give a fuck if he found her or not. "Hmm, maybe it is and maybe it ain't. Hard to tell, considering that the pretty little thing in this here picture is _smiling_. I don't know if I've seen Blondie smile more 'n once or twice in the time she's worked here. The girl we got just ain't happy enough to go showing her teeth for some bullshit reason."

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, his voice rising. "Look lady, I've got a hell of a lot of people waiting on this information. Just tell me if it is or if it is not Quistis Trepe."

Birdie's eyes flickered over the dark head of the Commander. "Ask her yerself, buddy. She just came in for her shift." Squall spun on his stool, knocking the unwanted beer in his lap. Muttering, he grabbed a few cocktail napkins and dabbed at the darkening patch spreading across his jeans. Yep, that was Quistis, but she sure as hell looked happy enough to Squall. If she bounced any more, her head would be knocking on the ceiling. He wished Rinoa was with him so she could see the bright fucking smile fastened to Quistis' face. Maybe then she would quit worrying and leave him alone.

Beaming at Birdie, Quistis threw her jacket across the bar and picked up a tray and apron. Birdie nearly dropped her towel when she almost _felt_ the humming contentment radiating from the smiling blonde. "Lord have mercy, hon. What on earth has happened to ya?" Quistis' smile threatened to split her face, making Birdie wonder if the girl might have been stoned out of her gourd. "Hmm? Nothing! It's just a lovely day and I got a very good start this morning."

"Lovely? Have ya been outside today, gal? It's icy as a motherfucker. Huh, well darlin', whatever makes ya happy, I reckon. I'm glad yer havin' such a good day, cause ya' got a visitor." Lighting a cigarette, Birdie waved the glowing ember at the card machine, chuckling when the pungent smoke summoned an indignant cough. He must be one of those health nuts, the kind that cough just to let everyone know that they are _offended, _damn it, not because their lungs are injured by a quick waft of tobacco. Ever since the smug little prick had walked into Joey's, Birdie found herself itching to whip out her club and lay it across his fucking nose. But, since that might land her in jail, she'd settle with blowing smoke rings at his head, determined to smoke a whole pack if it would make him choke up a lung. "He's been lookin' fer ya fer a while, I reckon."

"Oh? Is it Seifer? He said he was going to stop by after he talked to his work crew, but I'm really not expecting him for another twenty minutes or…" Of course. That demon-eyed feller with the wicked smile. No wonder she was in such a good mood. Birdie was blissfully jealous of Quistis' sapphire and gold charms, but it was a maternal sort of envy, the type a woman might feel while flipping through her daughter's yearbook, remembering her own wasted youth and long-gone potential. She hadn't felt _that_ way in years, but she remembered it, oh mercy yes. Patting her hand, Birdie shook her head and pointed to the seat behind the blinking card machine. "No hon, it's someone from Balamb."

"_What?" _Birdie felt her throat constrict when she saw the second genuine smile to ever grace the features of her favorite girl shatter. Oh fuck. Quistis looked like she could tear the hide from this man with her teeth. Judging from Quistis' dark eyes and sneering lip, a bar fight or screaming match might be the least of her worries. It had been years since she had seen a brawl end with one combatant dead, but today might be the day that she had to mop up more than spilled beer. Birdie almost wanted to tell the Commander to run far, far away before Quistis tore his nuts off with her bare hands. Almost.

"God, _finally. _There you are. Hello Quistis, I've looked everywhere for..." Squall faltered. He was used to Quistis looking at him with, if not blind love anymore, then at least admiration and devotion. She was his oldest and most loyal supporter, from the time they were children, through their training at Garden, and, until recently, she was the one that pushed so hard for his promotion to Headmaster. This hate bubbling up behind her eyes was something completely foreign and frightening to him. "Wait a fucking minute. _Seifer?_ _Almasy? _Here? With _you?"_

"_What the hell are you doing here?_"

"Don't you watch the news? Your personal army or fan club or whatever they call themselves have damn near demolished the entire school. Funds are low because every gil is going into repairs and now I find you in this bar, talking about _Seifer!_ I hope it's been a nice little vacation for you, because your presence is required at Garden without delay. I need you to speak to those crazy stalkers of yours and find out who is responsible for the damage being done to Garden. People are going to get hurt if you don't do something, Quistis."

"And you think I should be concerned, I suppose. Have fun with them, Squall. Tell them I appreciate all of their kind gestures. Pipe bombs and guerrilla tactics have gotten my attention better than their love poems and flowers ever did. Make sure that you tell them I said thanks." Quistis tied her apron around her waist and stuck a pen behind her ear. He should not be here, not now, not ever. He should be hovering over his porcelain princess, shielding her from all imagined harm. "Well, Leonhart. I hope you won't be disappointed if I tell you to fuck off and leave. My shift starts in about five minutes and I have things to do."

"Yeah, you have things to do, I bet. Really great, important things. And from what stinking pit did you dig up Seifer Almasy? I assume that this is the same Seifer that tried to kill all of us a few years back, right? And forget your shift, because I told Rinoa and Xu I was bringing you back. They've been worried and…"

Quistis felt the blood drain from her face when he mentioned Xu. It had been months since she had spoken to her closest friend, months since she had laughed over coffee or went shopping for shoes, months since...oh fuck. She missed Xu and her malicious sense of humor, her quirky hairstyle and her undying loyalty. She missed their card games and conversations, and she really missed the way Xu would tease her about never getting laid. If only Xu could have seen the rather robust activities on her kitchen table, she might have teased her a little less. "Whatever dealings I have with Seifer do _not _concern you, Squall. And I don't care what the hell Rinoa told you, I am perfectly fine here."

"Well, that's too bad, because she's been worried about you, along with Selphie and everyone else. Xu damn near lost her mind when I told her she had to stay behind while I came to find you. We need you back at Garden."

Birdie, trying to appear like she wasn't listening, looked up when she heard Quistis' mad laughter. Nobody sane laughed like that. "So, you're here because you're so concerned with my health and happiness, are you? Didn't need me when you threw me out on my ass, did you? What's the matter, Squall? A couple of tiny explosions and suddenly you need bossy, know-it-all Quistis to fix it? Well, boo fucking hoo. Garden can _burn_ for all I care."

"Look, we've all been worried and Rinoa told me to tell..."

Too much, too fast. If he said the word 'worried' one more time, she'd rip his tongue out of his mouth, insert a toothpick, and drop it in a martini. "_FUCK RINOA, FUCK GARDEN, AND FUCK YOU, SQUALL!" _

Squall advanced on Quistis, gray eyes no longer quite so impassive, his tone far from calm. "Never say that again. If you ever say anything like that about her, I'll..."

"No. _Fuck her_. And if you didn't understand me the first time, fuck you as well." Oh, this was positively divine. Licking her lips, she thought she could taste Squall's fury, sweet and cold and full of calories. Yummy.

Forget it. He'd tell Rinoa that Quistis was fine, she was content, she was happy...whatever. He didn't have to put up with this bullshit, especially from someone that was consorting with a war criminal and traitor. Squall adjusted his collar, the shabby fur bouncing against the worn leather. "Fuck you, Trepe. Or have you had enough of that from Almasy?" A dark tempest clouded the clear blue skies between her lashes. Oh, that one hit a nerve. Squall pushed harder, knowing that Rinoa would hate him for doing this to her friend; but Rinoa wasn't here and she certainly wouldn't find out from him. "You know, I'm surprised that you are even able to show up for this shit job anyway. Waiting tables is rough on one's knees, or so I've heard. I'd hate to see your job performance suffer because of Seifer again, especially since it sounds like you've been spending your nights on your _knees_ just for him. Are you still trying to teach him, or is he the one teaching you? During class, he used to talk about what he would do if he ever got you to...GOD!"

Quistis pulled her fist out of Squall's face when she felt the orbital bone under his left eye snap. Squall stood for a moment, stunned and breathless, the cheek swelling before her fascinated eyes. The fucking bitch actually_ punched _him. He deserved it and he knew it, but he'd be damned if he felt like telling her about it. Screw this shit, if Rinoa and Xu wanted Quistis back so bad, then they could come and get her. "Fine, Trepe. If that's how it is, then that's how it is. Unfortunately, Rinoa still wants you at Garden, so your presence is _respectfully _requested. But I'll not be the one to beg you. This is your fucking call." Holding his hand to his cheek, Squall stalked towards the exit, leaving Quistis to ponder these developments.

"Hey hon? Ya okay?" Birdie nervously watched Quistis. She didn't realize that the girl could punch like a fucking man.

------------------------------------------------

Note: Damn, damn, damn. People are starting to roll in the door like crazy. It must be flu season. I never get this many patients so late at night. I'll add more to this later. I want a better fight scene, damn it. And yes, the first section is all sunshine and rainbows. I figured I'd be nice to 'em before I fuck with their worlds. But nothing too mean...I just want to have them cussin' and fightin' again.


	12. Broken Furniture

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"What?"

"You're not throwing your wrench."

"And that means something's wrong? That's pretty fucked up, Mike."

"Well, yeah, it's gotta mean something's wrong. For you, anyway. Normally, you've cussed a fucking blue streak and thrown your wrench at us before now. What happened? Did you win the lotto or something?" Mikey squinted at Seifer, who had finished his work in record time today, tightening fastenings and laying pipe like one possessed by the great obese god of plumbing himself. Until he had finall_y _shown up, practically bouncing in his boots, Mikey thought that the crew was going to be working long into the night. And until the job was finished, none of them would be getting a paycheck. Now that the work was done, the crew was joking around and clean-up had started, Mikey thought it would be safe to ask Seifer what was troubling him. "Something wrong, man?"

_Flashes of blonde hair, damp with melted snow, clinging to white shoulders_… "Naw man, I just got a really good nights sleep and I've had a pretty fucking good day so far."

"You sure? Cause you kinda freaking us out, Almasy. Even Ted asked what the hell happened. He thinks you musta killed someone and found a really good place to hide the body. Either that, or you really have won the lottery and you just won't tell anybody."

_Hands gripping the edge of the table, cards falling to the floor… _"I'm telling you, I've just had a fucking good day. When the hell did that become such a problem?"

"Aw hell, Seifer, I didn't mean any harm. It's just that you're not exactly the world's friendliest guy, ya know? I mean, you were _whistling _earlier, and I didn't even know that you knew how to whistle. I thought you had lost your damn mind."

_Biting her lower lip, blue eyes closed, moving with him… _"Well, I can always chuck my wrench at your head. Will that make you feel better? Then you can quit with all of these damned questions."

"Shit, man! I'm just worried! Fuck, don't start doing anything crazy!"

_Breathless, whispering his name, yielding to him completely…_ "Goddamn it, I can't believe you assholes, you'd still be in work up to your fucking balls if I hadn't shown up today. I get this shit finished in two hours and now all you can do is bitch."

"Now calm down, there ain't any sense in getting all worked up about it."

_Shuddering warmth and sudden stillness, her breath on his throat, jagged and hot…_ "I'm not worked up, you're the one that's offended I've not cussed you out today. So, fuck you, up yours, and piss off. Better?"

"Actually, yes, I feel a hell of a lot better. That's the Seifer I know."

_Pulling him close, soft lips on his, smiling against his mouth, still whispering his name… _"Great. Are we finished here? I've gotta meet somebody."

"Yeah, we're done. Grab your money from Ted and I'll swing by your apartment when we get another job. I wish you'd get a phone, though. They're a hell of a lot faster."

_Seifer, Seifer…_ "Yeah, yeah… Look, I gotta go. I'll see you later, Mike." Seifer tossed his wrench to Mikey and pulled a towel from the bed of the dented work truck. Damn, he was a sweaty mess; thick, black grease shadowing his hands and face, raw scratches and cuts on his arms, ground-in dirt now a permanent feature of his faded jeans, ice threatening to take up residence in his hair. Seifer tried to clean off the worst of the sticky gunk adhering to his face and hands, but he knew that the ragged towel wasn't much cleaner than the dirt he was trying to remove. Mud and oil were far better than blood and tears, but it still made a hell of a mess. It seemed that whatever job the fates had chosen for him, his hands were simply meant to be dirty.

Picking up a freezing handful of snow and ice, Seifer took a deep breath and rubbed his face and arms until they were red and tingling. He needed a shower, he wanteda shower more than _almost _anything, but at least he was now much cleaner than the other sad fucks that would be sitting at Joey's. Yes, he was much cleaner than the men that would be lined around the block, waiting for Quistis and her sad smile; the same smile that made them pass up every other waitress in the bar just to sit in her section. Seifer's lips lifted in amusement. It seemed that she would have new Trepies lusting after her no matter what she did with her life, even if she was just a waitress. What time was it, anyway? Would she be busy yet? "Hey, Mike. What time is it?"

Mikey grinned. "It's time for you to get your ass out of here and meet that girl. Now get the fuck out of here before I go and find her for myself, you lazy bastard."

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey! I didn't order this shit. I had an _Alucald Amnesiac_, not a _Thunderfucker._"

"Of course, how silly of me. I'll be right back."

Quistis jerked the purple, fruity drink out of her customer's hands and stormed to the bar, muttering the entire way. This was the third order she had fucked up and Joey was starting to notice her mistakes, his keen eyes watching her every time she returned to the bar. Quistis tapped her long fingers, waiting for Birdie to fix another drink. Damn him. This was all Squall's fault. Why, why, why? How did he find her? Why did he have to mention Garden, her home and broken sanctuary? And fuck him, why did he have to mention Xu? "Hey, hon. Yer gonna have to get yerself straightened out before Joey pitches a fit. Yer fuckin' up some expensive drinks and he's keeping tabs now."

"God, I know, Birdie. I just…"

Birdie gave Quistis a motherly pat, stilling those slender tapping fingers with her own tired hands. Quistis had been a distracted wreck ever since that Commander left the bar and Birdie was worried about her. Even when she first arrived in Dollet, Quistis hadn't looked so anxious, so unhappy. "I ain't frettin' about Joey, darlin'. There's been more business in this place 'cause of yer reg'lars than he's had since he opened here. He'll git over it, hon. I'm just afraid that yer lettin' that boy git to ya, that's all."

"He's not the problem. I don't know what to do, especially now that Seifer and I…I just…I don't want to…" Birdie felt her own eyes burn when her favorite girl's pretty eyes filled with furious brittle pain, blue irises swimming in tears that evaporated before they could fall. "Look, hon. It ain't that busy tonight, why don't ya take yer feller and go home." If possible, the girl looked even _more _miserable, her hand toying with the necklace Birdie had given her months ago. There was something there, alright, some history with those kids, but damned if she could figure it out. And she sure as hell wasn't about to ask Quistis about it when she looked like she could still kill someone with just a glance.

"Oh Birdie, I can't leave you guys like this, besides, I've not heard from..."

"Well, if ya ain't leavin', then ya might want to let him know, 'cause he's been waiting on ya fer about fifteen minutes." Birdie threw a peanut at Seifer, who was lost in the news above the bar. Seifer, all liquid grace and feline instinct, dodged the aerial legume and leapt from his seat, already in a fighting stance, but saw nobody except the bartender. And Quistis.

Birdie watched the muscles bunch in his arms, glad that he had removed his coat while he waited for Quistis. If she had been just a few years younger…oh lordy. "Hey, Sexy! She says she doesn't want to leave, so I'm thinkin', I'll leave the bar to her and we can go out and have ourselves one _hell _of a party. What ya reckon?" Birdie almost pulsated with girlish pleasure when Seifer grinned at her, those white teeth, that strong jaw line and the fiery, primal magnetism of his grin nearly knocking her to the floor. "Damn, that is pretty tempting, but I already have an engagement with Miss Trepe to beat her at cards. Were it not for that, I'm sure we could indeed have a lot of fun." Seifer winked, making Birdie wish that she was still able to leap over the bar, like she could do in her younger days. If it hadn't been for that oaken barrier…

"Oh, yer full of shit, ya little asshole. Now ya'll get outta here. She's costin' us a lot of money anyway. Her mind ain't exactly on work tonight." Birdie returned Seifer's grin, but he missed it, his eyes already focused on Quistis. And at the smile he gave the gloomy blonde, the slightly teasing, entirely arrogant and maddening smirk that tugged at his lips and made his eyes flicker, Birdie silently cursed Quistis for not throwing him on the bar and ravishing him with her tongue. The girl just didn't realize what she had...or did she? It was so hard to tell what was going on in her mind. "Now, since she won't listen to me, maybe she'll listen to you. After all, I think you're the reason she was floating on the ceiling when she came in this afternoon." Birdie watched Quistis close her eyes and inhale deeply, relaxing ever so slightly when an even cockier than usual Seifer put his hand on the small of her back, pressing into the girl's sore muscles. She had waited tables or tended bar for years, and the lumbar muscles were always the first to start throbbing and aching, the first part of the body to disintegrate after too much time lugging trays and cleaning tabletops. There had been so many nights that Birdie wished she had someone to push into her back, just like he was doing to Quistis, warm hands working away knots and tension, preserving those precious muscles for at least one more night.

She wondered if Quistis had told him where to put his hands, guiding him to those tender areas, allowing him to ease her pain with his strong fingers, or whether he had asked her where she hurt; poking and prodding, jabbing and searching until he hit a spot that made her cry out in pain. He seemed the type to bother the hell out of someone until they cracked. Quistis must have cracked, because she sure didn't seem the type to confide in anyone, especially when she was breaking.

Either way, his appearance had already helped calm Quistis, removing that furrow between her brows and almost summoning her elusive smile, the one that she wore before her day was ruined by specters of her past. Rubbing her own back and popping her spine, wincing at the series of cracks that coursed down the length of her vertebral column, Birdie jerked her head to the door. "Ya'll git the hell outta here before I change my mind. And ya'll owe me a back rub for this too. Now git!"

Quistis gave Birdie a final look of panicked gratitude as she gathered her jacket and followed Seifer into the frozen night. She dreaded the conversation she knew she must have with him, but surely it couldn't be any worse than the waiting. But…one more night. She wanted just that. Just one more night of willful ignorance, pretending that there was no Garden, no Sorceress, no Joey's, no obligations and certainly no dreams of glory. Only cards and Seifer.

Coward, Quistis, you're a fucking coward.

---------------------------------------------

"So, you found her, but she doesn't want to come back? Are you sure?" Rinoa held her phone to her cheek; careful to keep it tilted so she wouldn't drop it on her toes. Shaking a bottle of nail polish, she listened to the sound of the bearings in the varnish swirling and skimming the inside of the glass, churning the pigment inside to a nice, even pink.

"Yes, honey." Squall held his phone as far as possible from his cheek, praying that this would be a short conversation. He could have kicked himself for being so stupid. A lifetime of training, of learning that the difference between life and death was being prepared and knowing how to stay one step ahead of your adversary, all wasted in the dreary hum of administrative work. It had been so long since he had been on a mission that he hadn't even prepared himself properly. The fractured bone under his eye would have been a quick fix with a potion, but he left any extra equipment behind, figuring that this would be an easy assignment. He hadn't figured on the steel in Quistis' right hook connecting with his face.

"And she didn't give you a reason? She just said that she was happy in Dollet?" Rinoa blew gently on her toenails, pleased with the rosy shade of pink. This new polish would look fantastic with the strappy sandals she planned on wearing when Squall returned. And if he didn't tell her what really happened, she might change her mind.

"Yes, honey. She's perfectly fine." Squall put the bag of frozen peas to his face, wincing when the cold plastic hit a particularly tender spot.

"………….." Rinoa blew harder, losing patience with her boyfriend. Damn it, Squall. Don't start lying to me.

"Don't do that, Rin."

"And why not? You do it to me all the time! And I know something happened, Squall. I can hear it in your voice."

"Nothing happened. She's here, she's happy, and she's…oh yeah. She must have met Seifer out here, because I heard the bartender and Quistis talking about him." Squall heard the brief silence, the hesitation before Rinoa spoke again. Had he been speaking to anyone else, he might have missed it, but he knew every nuance, every lift, every thunderous pout of Rinoa Heartilly's speech patterns. And the news that Quistis was shacked up with Seifer had clearly surprised her.

"Seifer? Really? Did you ask to see how he was, if he was okay?" Rinoa leaned back on her pillows, judging the effect that the pink had against the light blue sheets. No, that didn't look right at all, so she'd have to change sheets to match her nail polish.

"What? No! Why the hell would I do that?" Was she kidding him? Rinoa liked to joke around, but never about the man that once tried to feed her to a Sorceress.

"Well, silly, if you had shown a little concern, she might have listened closer. And if Seifer is the reason that she wants to stay in Dollet, you might have been able to work something out."

"Oh? Like what? Inviting Almasy back to Garden? Throwing him a welcome home party with cake and balloons? Yeah, right. That fucker can rot in Dollet." The day he welcomed Seifer Almasy back to Garden would be the day he joined a traveling drag queen act.

"NO, Squall. Don't be silly. If he came back here, it would kill him, but I'm afraid he would kill you first. And don't say words like that."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, Squall. If you had been a little nicer, maybe Quisty could have thought of something. She's the brainy one that always had the good ideas, remember?"

"She seemed fine to me, Rin. Really."

"…………."

"You know, that is really annoying."

"Squall, I know you've dismantled SeeD and my powers have been dormant for a while now, but I can still read minds and see what you're thinking. You're my knight, remember?"

"Yeah…fuck." Of course she could read minds. Shit. No wonder she sounded so pissed.

"Umm-hmm. So, I know _exactly _what you said to her, and I know that you are still holding an icepack to your cheek where she slugged you. And you've been eating soup for two days. And you deserved it. I can't believe you honey. Just because Quisty has been talking to Seifer, that isn't any reason to insult her like that."

"I didn't want you to know, Rin. I'm not proud of what I said, and I knew you'd be disappointed."

"God, honey! Is that all you ever think about? I love you too, but there _are_ other people on this planet. And my disappointment over that is a lot less than the disappointment I'm feeling about how you've just given up on her. Again."

"Fine, I'll try to talk to her again." Squall leaned back in the bed, trying his hardest to make himself comfortable on the flat pillows and thin blankets that the Dollet inn seemed to think were suitable for human use. God, if this mission didn't end soon, he knew he'd snap.

"Hmm. No. Give me the address to that bar and I'll give it to Xu. I think she'll have more success than you, honey. You kind of suck at things like this." Rinoa smiled, imagining that Squall was rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, fine. So, I'll see you in a day or two then."

"Hmm. No, I think you need to try to find Seifer and talk with him. There must be some reason that Quistis won't leave him alone."

"Yeah, she's finally found someone as lonely as she is to fuck and…"

"SQUALL! Don't say things like that! And even if she is, it's none of our business. But I think that it's something else, some reason beyond…relations." She had never heard Squall be quite this spiteful, this mean-spirited.

"Yeah, she's playing mother hen to the craziest chick in our little brood."

"Actually, that makes a lot of sense, Squall. She always did worry so much about all of you."

"Oh please. You didn't buy that 'older sister' bullshit, did you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, I did. And you are acting like a complete jerk. Why does she bother you so much? You've always been so mean to her."

"I have not."

"Squall, I overheard her talking to Xu when Time Compression was finally over. All of us were so happy, but she was kind of left behind. I didn't realize how badly she wanted her job back. You'd think that saving the world would be enough to get your teaching license reinstated, but apparently not if you're Quistis Trepe and you want to work at Balamb Garden. And now you're the big dog Commander and Headmaster, able to give her another teaching job, and then you eliminate her position and send her off without any help at all. Now you're mad because she's refusing to bow to you and she may or may not be involved with your longtime rival. And you say you're not being mean. Wow."

"Alright, I get it. I'll try to be nicer. But, I've got to get to bed, honey. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh! And Squall?"

"Yeah?"

"You are going to give her a teaching position, aren't you? 'Cause Xu will need to bring the paperwork so she can get started on her application." Rinoa laughed, bells and chimes to Squall's ears, a pretty music that drowned out the noise of the frigid city seething below him. "And I'll send a few potions with Xu, you'll need them for your face."

"…………….."

Rinoa pressed 'end' on her phone and sat in silence for a moment, tapping her cell against her teeth. So, Quisty has been stuck in Dollet with Seifer, huh? Funny thing. She dialed Xu. The husky voice on the line answered the late night call with something akin to homicidal rage, but the tone quickly cooled when she heard Rinoa's information. Rinoa heard a crash and muffled footsteps, rightly figuring that Xu must have dropped the phone in her hurry to get dressed, packed and out of the door.

---------------------------------------------------

"It's your turn."

"Hey, your turn." Seifer kicked Quistis' shin, wincing when she kicked him in the ankle. She smiled, all malicious spite, well aware that she had hurt him more than he hurt her. Oh well, he started it.

"Aw…what's the matter, Instructor? Not interested in playing cards tonight? Can't keep your mind off of my amazing skills that left you trembling earlier?" He stuck his foot in the rungs of her chair, dragging her next to him with a skittering, wooden clatter. He caught her just as the chair threatened to tip over, just as she knew that she would be spilled into the floor. "What the hell are you doing, Seifer?" Quistis closed her eyes, lost again when he pulled her hair, forcing her face to the ceiling so his mouth had access to the entire expanse of her throat. "I thought we were playing cards…"

"Yeah, we were, but I thought that we could find a better use for my table than just an old card game, like breaking it to splinters, like we did yours earlier today. And I want you to say my name like that again." Seifer bit her collarbone, making her gasp in sudden, delicious pain, his lips grazing the slight marks, bringing a low whimper from her throat. "How does that sound, Instructor?"

"Name?" Had she said his name? Quistis couldn't think, couldn't remember. All mental processes ended when pure physical sensation overwhelmed her senses. The hand wrapped in her hair hand pulled harder, the other tore at her buttons, jerking fabric open so he could touch her warm beauty, instead of just the abrasive cotton of her uniform.

"Mmm-hmm. My name." Seifer buried his mouth in her hair, kissing her cheeks and ear, drowning in her golden lavender seas. "You said my name earlier, and you weren't bitching at me, you weren't cussing or screaming, you sure as hell weren't telling me to play nice with the other students, and you…" He stopped for a second, breathing and thinking, considering how far to go before he went too far. Was it already too late? Fuck it. It had to be said before he exploded. "…just said it. The only other person to _ever _say my name was the Sorceress and we know how that ended. You smiled and said my name, and didn't ask me for a goddamned thing. You just…" He held his breath, holding in the scent of her hair as long as he could, finally exhaling in a rush. Quistis jerked her head away, looking in his sad eyes, sea foam green crashing against a harsh shoreline. "Seifer, please, I don't…"

He kissed her, but without the frenzied haste and domineering hostility that normally accompanied his kisses. This was slow and soft, every gentle touch filled with gratitude and… Oh God, Seifer. Not this, please, not today. Quistis knew she should stop him, should stop this kiss before it ended in something more than just a naked workout on a tabletop, but she was getting very fucking tired of what she should or should not do. And since her world was getting ready to spin wildly, careening into another mad universe, she didn't want to stop him, didn't want his lips to lift from hers. She had yet to tell him that Garden was coming for her, but he seemed to know it anyway.

He always seemed to know everything about her, even without asking a single question.

-----------------------------------------------------

Note: Short, yes, but I have big plans for the next chapter. Up next, more Xu! So finally, we get Q, S, Squally-poo, and Queen Bitch Xu all in the same town, in the same chapter. Whoo! And a hell of a lot more motherfucking cussing. Whoo! And there's a song by O.A.R.--_That was a Crazy Game of Poker_. Give it a listen or two. Seems to fit this whole story. And I got a HUGE bottle of whiskey for Christmas, so I think I'll wait to write the next chapter until I'm half lit on the water of life. After all, I gotta get in the spirit of things…


	13. The Cowardly Warrior Queen

Note: I don't know if 70+ reviews is considered a lot by other folks, but to me, that's a frickin' huge number. Wow. Thank you again to all of the wonderful people that are still reading this extremely long, rambling, mutated, overgrown freak of a oneshot. The reviews are mainly what made me change this to a longer story in the first place, and I just wanted to express a wee bit of gratitude. So...thank you.

Also contained in this chapter, another Alice in Wonderland reference, some flowers and a flowergirl, a nod to the color coding system that should be familiar to anyone that has ever seen the movie 9 to 5 (Whoo Hoo, Lily Tomlin! Kick his ass!), and yes, Tina Fey-lish. It's a language in which everyone should have some fluency.

And yes, the first couple of sections are kind of lovey dovey. I was having a lot of fun writing really sweet shit, but have no fear, Q and S will be screaming at each other in the next chapter. They may also end up bruised, I've not decided. I just think a little sentimentality (sentimental for _them_, anyway) worked at this point. And I have my big fight written, but it just didn't flow quite right with all of the other goings-on. So, I should have it posted very soon. Bloody yumminess....mmmmm.

--------------------------------------------------

Her hair was longer.

Seifer watched as rivers of honey parted in the teeth of the comb, frozen sunlight separating and melting together when she finished another pass through her hair. Months ago, that same hair was what caught his attention in the crowded streets of Dollet, a drop of gold in a shaded sea of black and brown. Unlike the tall blondes that were bred in the Trabian tundra and the sun-bleached strands of those that worked and played by the beaches of Balamb, the streets of Dollet were filled with a dark-eyed, dark-haired people. Seifer had wandered over the entire world, had seen people of all shades, all colors, and yellow hair like hers was uncommon, a genetic novelty. Having blonde hair himself, Seifer had often wondered if he and Quistis might have been born in the same country, maybe even the same town or province, perhaps losing their parents in the same Sorceress attack. Hell, he even wondered about baby-blonde Zell and auburn Irvine sometimes, and why an orphanage on the distant Centran coast had found itself responsible for such a high percentage of fair children, when most of the world's orphans were so much darker.

It was just past her shoulders then, or would have been had she not worn it up in her tortoiseshell clip. Now, halfway down her back, gleaming in the half-light of early morning, Seifer wanted to take that fucking clip and shatter it on the pavement. He raised himself to one elbow behind her and continued to watch, fascinated by the way the comb could glide through hair that was so snarled just a few minutes ago, by the swift movement of her fingers as she pulled the comb down and up again, by the light that was reflected by a different strand with every pull of the comb. Over and over, down and back.

She sat on the edge of his bed, unaware that he was awake, grooming that glorious hair...and all Seifer could do was watch. She had been in Dollet far too long, if the growth of her hair was any indication. What the fuck was she going to do? Did she plan on hanging around until it was long enough to climb? 'Oh, dear prince, climb my golden hair, ascend this dreadful apartment building and save me from my nefarious landlord.' Would she be that fucking dumb? No goddamned way. The day Quistis needed to be saved from an evil force was the day Seifer would send her a bouquet and bonbons. Mean bitches like her didn't need help and they sure as fuck didn't need salvation.

It was the rest of the world that needed to fear women like her, women no doubt descended from the shieldmaidens of old, the pagan queens and tribal goddesses, the women that ruled with brains and muscle and huge fucking balls. He chuckled to himself, thinking about his boring history classes and how the Garden instructors completely missed the point when they described the conquests of the long-dead matriarchal societies. They said that the women followed the men into battle, but Seifer thought differently. He imagined platinum warriors that attacked alongside their men, tattooed faces and hair braided down their backs, all beautiful bloodlust and savage beauty; these women were what made the world tremble before they realized the power of the Sorceress. And based on Seifer's experience, the weaker sex was pretty fucking far from weak.

And even the Sorceress still had to rely on a knight. Had Quistis been born in another time, Seifer thought that she could have been one of those warrior queens, relying on her strength and cunning instead of some fucking pussy knight. He thought back to what she said about fighting beside him instead of against him, how they could rule the world and control nations. A fucking Sorceress wouldn't stand a goddamned chance.

When she was satisfied with the feel of the hair, confident that all knots were gone, all fly-aways tamed, she reached for the clip left on the nightstand. He made her jump when he threw his pillow and knocked it out of her hand, turning to him with a single raised eyebrow and a sharp word on her tongue. He spoke before she could make a smart remark, startling her with his deep voice. "Don't." His dreams were almost gone, the whispering nearly silenced. And now, watching her comb her hair, he could feel that tickling sensation at the back of his mind, that strange fluttering of black wings. Whatever was going through her mind, whatever she had planned, he didn't want her to do it.

"Don't what, Seifer?"

"Don't."

"_What?"_

"Just don't."

Quistis laughed. She had to laugh, had to try to summon some ghost of jollity, afraid that he meant far more than the fact that he hated her hairclip. She hadn't heard that pleading tone since his last nightmare, the one that made her fear that she couldn't wake him, the one that forced her to shake him until he vomited, eyes clinched shut, weeping through his bile about screaming children and a mother digging through rubble until her hands bled. The Sorceress was so proud of him that day, so thrilled with his victory that she sang him to sleep, humming while he leaned against the scorched brick of a gutted house, still warm from the flames of his onslaught. Her pride was mirrored by his own, pride in his strength, pride in his power, pride in the glory that was to be his when his queen finally had the whole world for her music box.

No, since that night, Quistis hadn't heard him sound so confused. Not today, Seifer. Please. Don't call her back today, not when you're doing so well. Not when I have a chance to break out of here, a chance to make something of myself. "God, Seifer, since when do you care what I do with my hair? I've used this thing for years and it never seemed to bother you before. Why is it such a big deal now?"

"I like it down."

"Hmm. Well, be that as it may, my hair gets tangled by everything on the planet when I don't pin it up, so I really would much rather…"

"Goddamn it, you are the most argumentative cunt I know. Just leave it down, for one fucking day. Is that too much to ask?"

"God, Seifer, if it means that much to you, I'll wear it down. Don't freak out about it. You're turning into an asshole pretty fucking early this morning." Irritated, she picked the clip from the floor and fired it at his head. "There. Take the damn thing."

"_Good."_

_"Great."_

They stared at each other for some time, angry at each other, angry at themselves, angry at the weather, angry at the world...and instead of doing something about it, they were arguing over Quistis' hairstyle. Seifer rolled over, ready to spend his morning in sullen silence, brooding about the bitch next to him and how she couldn't just take a fucking compliment. Quistis bit her bottom lip, pensive and guilty, considering how to make it up to the man lying next to her. He had _never _looked at her like he did just a moment ago, and she didn't know how to react.

"Seifer?" _Please Seifer, don't be angry yet. Wait until you've heard what I have to say before you hate me._

".........."

"Seifer!" _God, don't ignore me either. I'd rather have you hate me than ignore me._

_"What? _Goddamn you, I'm trying to go back to sleep."

"Let's go for a walk." _Please._

"What the hell?"

"You heard me. A walk. You know, outside." _Please, Seifer._

"I figured you meant _outside_, I just wondered why the hell you want to go out in the cold."

"I just do." _Because I can't fucking stand it when you look at me like I might be beautiful._

Seifer finally rolled back, looking at Quistis with a puzzled expression on his face. Why the hell was she smiling like that? "You're crazy as hell, you know."

"Of course I am. But, then again, so are you. We're all a little mad here. Now, get up and get dressed. I have something I want to show you. Maybe we can get some lunch, then we can swing by Joey's and grab a drink." _Yes, after all, whiskey dulls pain and makes things easier. And if I get you drunk enough, maybe I won't hurt you as much._

"You mean you have the day off, and you _want_ to go into work? That's pretty fucked up, Instructor."

Quistis laughed again, but this time it wasn't forced. This laugh felt good, felt right, and still hurt her far more than laughter should. She wondered if she would ever be able to laugh like that when Seifer wasn't around. Probably not. "Well, not to work, of course. I'm sure that Birdie will slide us a few shots without charging us for them. Well, maybe she won't charge you, anyway." She laughed harder when he rolled his eyes, well aware that Birdie, as well as every girl that worked at Joey's, had a huge crush on Seifer. "Maybe you and Birdie can do a few body shots. I bet she would _love _for you to lick salt and lime off of her neck."

"Oh hell fucking NO we can't! And the second you suggest anything like that to her, I'll slap the hell outta you." Seifer felt true, genuine panic for the first time in his life. There wasn't enough tequila in the world to make him want to do body shots on that old hag. Would Quistis really do something like that? Would she be that cruel to him? Of course she would. Fucking bitch.

"But, Seifer! She'll be so disappointed! You know that she likes you! We can get a drink or two, then find something else to do."

Seifer jabbed his finger in Quistis' face, shaking it with every other syllable. "I'm serious. I will knock you into next fucking week, Instruct..." He forgot what he was saying when she grabbed his fist and gently bit the end of his finger, lightly licking the tip and smiling with her eyes. _Goddamn it, how does she know how to DO that? _"What...what the fuck were you talking about?"

"I said, we'll find _something else to do_, but not if you continue to behave in this manner." Seifer was at her mercy, but he wasn't beaten just yet.

"Like body shots off of you, maybe? You might want to clock in if that's the case, 'cause your customers will probably auction off their limbs when they see what I can make you do...OW!" He yelped when she bit harder, grinning with his finger trapped in her teeth. Her words were slightly muffled, since she wasn't going to surrender his hand until he obeyed her.

"Maybe we'll see a movie, or a boxing match, or a...a...an anything, really. _Come on_, Seifer." A final flick of her tongue and she released her hold, pushing him out of bed. "I want to raise a little hell before..."

"Before what?" What was wrong with her today? She had her weird distracted spells, her moments of sheer, frigid bitchiness, and occasionally, outbursts of pure affection, but she only played seductress when she wanted him to do something for her. And fuck her, it worked every time. But why the hell was ice bitch Quistis acting so damned nervous?

"Just...just get dressed. Let's go on that walk, then we'll talk."

-----------------------------------------------------

"I told you. I didn't mean any of the stuff I said yesterday. We've all been worried sick, especially my girlfriend. Quistis and Rinoa are really good friends, and they have been for years. I just need to speak with her." Squall was losing patience with Birdie, with Dollet, and with every-fucking-thing that had to do with this stupid assignment. He had no idea where to find Seifer, and now he couldn't find Quistis. He felt like he had been over the streets of Dollet six times each, showing that picture to the entire populace. Every request for information was another failure, every lead another dead end. And now this old bitch wasn't helping him at all. Since Xu and this Birdie obviously had the same twisted sort of protective feelings for Qustis, maybe she would have better luck than he had so far.

Where the fuck was Xu? He couldn't believe that he needed _her_, of all people, but the crazy bitch sure knew how to get stuff done. The reports from Garden since she had become interim Headmaster were astonishing. Trepie attacks were down, faculty morale was up, and she was using some sort of color coding system to organize the administrative offices. If it hadn't been for Rinoa's pride in his position, the light in her eyes when she looked at _her _headmaster, Squall would have just let Xu keep that fucking job. He hated it anyway. He had given personal clearance for the Ragnorak crew to fly her to Dollet, but where the hell was she? He expected delays because of the icy weather, but Xu would have called from the onboard phone if that was the case. She hated him, but she also wouldn't do anything to jeopordize this assignment, not with Quistis as the target.

"I don't care how badly ya need to speak with her. Until she tells me that she wants to talk to ya, I ain't tellin' ya a goddamned thing about her schedule. Now, fuck off, Mr. Commander." Birdie was excited, almost giggly. Today was the day that she would put her bat through the commander's teeth. Old Bess hadn't seen any action since the night those boys tried to grab Quistis, and her poor bat was probably aching for another chance to demolish some dentalwork.

"I'm not here to hurt her, you know. We really do need her at Garden. She's one of the best soldiers we have." Squall warily eyed the bartender. She had wiped the same spot on the bar for ten minutes, the thin towel polishing the oak to a mirror shine. It was fucking clean already. Why didn't she move away from that spot?

"Oh! And _that_ must be why she's waiting tables in Dollet right now, 'cause she's a great soldier that couldn't be spared. Well, goddamn it, son. That sure explains a hell of a lot."

"Well, where does she live? I'll call her, drop by her place, leave a note; I need to get a message to her."

"Hell, no. I betcha prob'ly got a burlap sack in yer back pocket and ya plan on draggin' her back to that school in a bag. I ain't stupid, ya little asshole. And besides, it's just plain rude to go givin' away addresses without permission."

"..............."

"Oh, lookin' at me like that ain't gonna get ya anywhere. Ya can jest take yer glares and shove 'em up yer ass, Sonny."

"Fine, then. Give me a beer. I'll wait until she gets here."

"Might be waitin' a while." Let the fucker sit and wait. He could sit there all goddamned weekend, because Birdie didn't intend on telling him that Quistis didn't return until Monday.

"Whatever."

Birdie grinned. She could almost hear Old Bess thumping under the bar, eager to smash Pretty Boy's face. "Well, at least yer learnin' boy. I don't cotton to sass from nobody."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you promise to not tell anybody about this place?"

"I'm not promising a damned thing."

"I told her she could trust you. Please, Seifer."

"Well, why the hell is she so fucking secretive about it?"

"I don't know. I've never asked. There are just some things you just don't ask people. If she wants to tell me, I'm sure she will one day. Until then, I'll not pry."

"How the hell do you expect to learn anything if you don't ask a few questions?"

"I don't know, Seifer. Sometimes you just don't, and you still learn what you need to know. Now, take your coat off, because it's very warm in here."

"Just can't wait to get me out of my clothes, eh, Instructor?"

She sighed. He really was a maddening brute sometimes. "Have it your way, Seifer." Quistis opened the door to the basement-level greenhouse, releasing a cloud of heavy, sweet vapor into the frigid Dollet air. For a single, fleeting second, surrounded by the aroma of hibiscus and rose, Seifer thought he could actually see the different scents of the flowers before they were blown away by an uncaring winter wind, balmy pinks and greens swirling and clashing with the sudden silver of the icy morning. He entered behind Quistis, inhaling deeply, trying to do that trick again, but all he could smell was the slow, lazy blue of lavender from Quistis' hair. There were too many scents for his olfactory glands to sort, and his nose rebelled, refusing to allow him another rush of floral pleasure.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Quistis watched him spin and sniff, remembering the first time she happened upon the florist's shop on the corner of Ivy and Seventh street. The flower girl had been selling overflowing baskets of pink chrysanthemums and marigolds, some late summer roses, all wine reds and sunset orange, a few arrangments of ready-to-go wedding and birthday arrangements, but no matter how hard Quistis searched, she found no daffodils. The girl at the counter asked her why she wanted daffodils when the other flowers were so lovely. They weren't in season until spring, and very hard to come by even then. They didn't ship well at all, most wilting before they reached their destinations, and they would cost an ungodly amount. Quistis had shrugged, saying that she just liked them. They were pretty and happy, and she just wanted a little happiness that day.

The girl smiled her strange turquoise smile, reaching under the counter for her keys. Locking the shop behind her, she escorted Quistis to a staircase in the back alley, climbing down the steep concrete steps to her personal greenhouse, filled with curling petals and green, pulsing life. Quistis felt then much as Seifer felt now, overwhelmed by the heady scent of nectar and honey, color and texture, and that peculiar strumming silence of slow growth. The flower girl showed Quistis to her daffodils; emerald shoots and candy-yellow blossoms, spring and warmth and lost, happy memories, all growing in rich, black earth.

_Do you like them? _

_Oh, they're wonderful._

_Good. I'm glad you like them. But I can't sell them to everybody, so you have to kind of keep this place a secret._

_Why not? They're beautiful. _

_Well, that's exactly it, isn't it? _

_I'm afraid I don't understand. Why wouldn't you want to sell beauty? Seems like the world needs it._

_Hmm. I guess it's because...if people get too accustomed to seeing beauty on every corner, then when they see something really, really beautiful, they don't really notice it. _

_That's not...hmm, I suppose so. But still, how much for a dozen?_

_Let's see, a dozen is eight gil, but you can have two dozen today for the same price. I'll give you a special since you're a first time buyer and all that. _

_Really? Thank you, but why only sell them to me?_

_Because you need them, silly! But don't let anybody else know about them, unless they really need to see something pretty. _

_Umm...sure. Thanks again._

_Okay! Come back soon!_

He had already moved from the door to the table with the pots of daffodils, running his hands over the buttery petals. She moved next to him, close enough to feel the heat from his body through the sultry air of the greenhouse, yet not close enough to touch. "So, Seifer. What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Well, do you remember asking me about my daffodils?"

"I guess." He remembered asking that question. It still bothered him that she kept them on her table, at least until they bumped the vase to the floor when they crashed into it.

"So, this is where I get them until spring, then I'll go out and pick my own. Do you like them?"

"Fuck, I don't know. I guess. I mean, they're very fucking yellow."

"I suppose you're right. But they are a wonderful sort of yellow, aren't they? They're always the first bit of color one sees after a long winter. I hope you like them, Seifer." She watched his eyes close when she said his name, felt a crushing pain when he gripped her hand. In spite of what he once was, the terrible things he had done, she thought that Seifer still deserved a little yellow. Quistis wondered if he would ever understand this about himself.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Look, I'm fucking starving. Can we get outta here?"

She rolled her eyes as he dragged her to the door. Seifer always was her brightest student, and once, he had even been her favorite, but she allowed her foolish crush on Squall to blind her to his brilliance. She knew he'd understand later. "Fine, but please, no _Inferno_ today. I'd like to be able to use my tongue later." She regretted saying that even as the last syllables fell from her mouth. His grin was positively sinful.

"Really? Why, Instructor! You kinky little minx, you!"

"Shut the hell up, Almasy. I really fucking hate you sometimes."

Seifer's booming laughter echoed through the icy streets of Dollet. She hated him, he hated her, and it was a hell of a lot of fun.

-------------------------------------------------

"Look here, Buster. I've had a long flight, my calves are cramping, I'm tired and I need some goddamned sleep. You'll give me this room, or so help me, your mother will cry when she finds your mutilated remains stuffed in a manila envelope."

"I'm telling you, we're full. But…" Ivan, the desk clerk working at the Dollet Inn, leaned over the desk and pointed to the glaring red 'No Vacancy' sign hanging in the window. Seeing brown eyes snap in the direction of the extended digit, he retracted his finger, figuring that he wanted to keep it for a while longer, at least until he could convince the livid brunette at his desk that the inn was completely full. Using every weapon in his tall, dark, and handsome arsenal, Ivan went on the offensive once more, trying to breach the formidable defenses of the impenetrable fortress of Xu. "…I live just fifteen minutes away, and my roomies have gone skiing for the weekend, so you are _more _than welcome to stay at my place." Ivan couldn't understand why she didn't want to take advantage of his offer…he was hot, she was a fucking fireball, and they were both without partners. What the hell was the problem?

"No way in hell, Romeo. I need a room at _this _hotel because it's only two streets away from a particular bar."

"Oh? Which one? Joey's or Queens of the Night? See, Queens has better drink specials and topless servers, but the girls at Joey's are _much _better looking. Yeah, and I think that one of the dancers at Queens may really be a guy, and I just don't swing that way."

"Oh really? Gee-fucking-whiz." Xu's fingers were twitching. A smiling couple, giggling and sighing in mock anger about some silly lover's quarrel, stared at her from the elevator, unaccustomed to such a kaleidoscopic blend of aggression and seething impatience. Patrons milling in the hotel lobby were making a wide circle around the front desk, pitying the poor, handsome lad that had to deal with such a rude customer. "Hey! Take a picture! It'll last longer! And you'll have some conclusive evidence to show the prosecution when I shove those shining, happy rays of sunshine and rainbows right up your goddamn asses! Now beat it, lovebirds!" The giggles and sighs stopped suddenly, the wide-eyed couple running to the exit, hoping that the rest of Dollet would prove to be a friendlier city.

"Now. What were you saying?"

Ivan gulped. Oh, goddamn it. This was his dream woman; smoking hot, slightly mad, and a fucking wildcat bitch that somehow crawled from straight out of the deepest, foulest pit of hell. She was perfect. "Um, I was saying…oh! Yeah, Joey's has the best looking girls. And there's this blonde that started there a few months ago that has one _hell_ of a pair of legs. She really is amazing, but…" Ivan, knowing that he could lose his finger in this woman's teeth, but deciding that the risk was _so _worth it, laid it on Xu's arm, whistling through his teeth and quickly drawing the hand back as if she were a hot stove. "…she ain't got shit on you, baby."

"Great, grand, wonderful. Fucking spectacular, I'm a bloody damned hot-plate in a chemistry lab. You're the single smoothest cunt since Cyrano de-motherfucking-Bergerac decided to indulge in rhinoplasty. Now…" Xu, grabbing his collar and knocking over cheap pens and business cards, dragged one hundred and ninety pounds of deep brown eyes, rock-hard muscle and slithering charm across the hotel counter. Her eyes narrowed when Ivan licked his lips. "…am I going to have to castrate you in front of your co-workers, or are you going to give me that room?"

"Tell you what…my shift is over at seven. If you'll let me buy you a beer, I'll find a way to get you a room." Ivan dangled the keys in front of Xu, relishing the feral snarl that made her voice vibrate, the bestial growl in her throat; glad that the high hotel counter disguised his _very_ keen interest and rising admiration for the demonic woman now threatening his manhood. Holy fucking hell, she was hot. "Come on, gorgeous. Just a beer, then we can come back and I'll show you to your room. It could be fun, you know."

Xu released Ivan's collar. She hadn't climbed so far up the ranks of SeeD by being silly and naïve. This beautiful specimen of masculinity, this raven-eyed Adonis, this tanned tribute to the Y-chromosome; he wanted her and he wanted her badly. She sighed. Any other woman would have been drooling over those full lips and that amazing smile, but Xu simply _didn't care_ for dark-haired men. Her tastes tended to lean towards those with fair complexions and blue eyes, but telling him that wouldn't get her that fucking room. "Alright Buster. One beer, but the second you put your hand on my ass, I'm snapping that appendage off at the wrist. You might be surprised at how little effort is required to destroy such a poorly designed joint. Touch me, and I will break your goddamned hand. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am, but you're more than welcome to put _your _hands…"

"And I want to see which blonde has so captivated you at this bar." Xu snatched the keys from Ivan before he could toss her another line, face alight in triumph. Not only did she get the room after all the hassle, but now she had a guide…that happened to be willing to buy her a victory beer. Ah well, she'd let the idiot think he had a chance. "She must really be amazing for a guy as, um, good looking as you to notice her. Far from average, I'd imagine."

Ivan beamed at her compliment, perfect ivory teeth a startling contrast to his tanned skin. The freaks, especially the cute ones, were certainly never boring, and this chick had so much untapped sexual energy that a night with her would probably ruin him for other women. Ivan was already tearing his name tag from his uniform and searching his pockets for his wallet. Surely the desk would be okay if he left just ten minutes...er, a couple of hours early. He needed a head start on the liquor if he hoped to ride this filly from hell, so getting to the bar and buying her an inhibition lowering beverage seemed much more important than some shit job. Why she had so much interest in the waitress at Joey's, though, that kind of bugged him. "Oh yeah, she sure is something, alright. A real firecracker."

"Oh, you have _no _idea, Buster. No idea at all."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Finally. Where the hell have you been, Xu?" Squall unsteadily rose from his seat, unaccustomed to drinking anything stronger than tea. He had waited in the bar for nearly four hours, watching football and sipping beer, trying to avoid Birdie's questions. Xu finally made contact with him by cell after the Ragnorak landed just outside of town. She said she was going to check into the hotel first, but she didn't say a fucking word about bringing company with her. "And is that the desk clerk from the hotel?"

"Don't interrogate me, Leonhart. And yes, I'm using him as my guide while I'm stuck here in Dollet. Cocksucking pretty boy." Xu almost dropped the folder containing Quistis' file. She looked at the blinking neon signs, the stains on the hardwood floor, the dilapidated stage and crooked dartboards and felt her heart break. _This_ was where Quistis had been working for the past few months? This goddamned bar was a fucking pigsty. She had hoped that at the very least Quistis might be working in a high class cocktail lounge, maybe a swanky sports bar where high rollers could watch their games and bet millions, not this. Not this dive. And the customers...bloody fucking hell. _These_ were the clients she had to serve now? Construction crews and factory hands? Sweaty, fat, hairy, flannel-clad lumberjack-looking motherfuckers? Squall was going to die for this. She hoped he was religious, because he was going to need the tender, loving mercy of whatever diety would bother listening to his screams.

Squall's tired voice snapped her from her delicious dreams of crimson murder. "I'm tired of this shit, Xu. You're getting a disciplinary notice after we drag her back to Garden. And you shouldn't insult a civilian that accompanied you as a guide."

Xu grabbed a handful of nuts from the bowl on the bar and crunched into them with lip-smacking, noisy delight. Squall's lip curled in disgust. He hated loud eaters. Noticing this, Xu fell into the seat next to him, chewing loudly and ignoring the desk clerk. Torturing him wasn't _nearly _as much fun as tormenting Leonhart. "Oh, I wasn't calling _him _a cocksucking pretty boy. That would be rude."

"That's it. I'm going to send..."

"Hey ya, hon. What can I get ya and that handsome feller that came in with ya?" Birdie interrupted before the argument hit that first critical level, sliencing both parties instantly. They hated each other, but they were still Garden representatives, and as such, were to behave as capable ambassadors serving their school's best interests. Birdie could feel the tension between the two, and she liked it. They stared at each other, the tension so thick that Birdie really did think that one could cut it with...a knife? No. Maybe a chainsaw. Yeah, definitely a chainsaw. "First drink is on the house, Miss..."

Squall sighed. "This is the woman that called to inform us of Trepe's wherabouts, Xu."

"What? Really?" Xu's attention was for no one except Birdie now. Ivan laid his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. "How is she? Is she okay? I've missed her _so_ fucking much."

Surely this wasn't the commander's..."Are ya the girlfriend the commander was jawing about?"

"WHAT?" Three voices screamed at once; one in surprise, one in anger, and one in sheer, fucking terror.

"I reckon that's a no, then. The way he kept yapping about how worried his girlfriend was about Blondie, I thought ya might be her." She winked at Xu. "And I am pretty fucking glad to see that I was wrong. But, yeah, she's alright. This ain't the right place fer a gal like her, but she's fine." Birdie smiled, her doubts about her phone call completely erased. Dialing the number was the best thing she had ever done. That Garden just sent the wrong person for Quistis. This woman, though outwardly calm and professional, was practically humming with concern and love. Birdie liked this gal. If anyone could dig Quistis out of her grave, it would be her. "So, what're ya havin'?"

"I'm buying this lovely lady whatever she wants." Birdie looked from Xu to the pitifully optimistic desk clerk, then back to Xu. Could he not tell that Xu was a... Oh, what a stupid kid. Birdie decided that it would be better, much more merciful if she got rid of him now, instead of letting him get his pecker torn off and tossed on the dance floor. She could tell that Xu had no patience for men, especially idiots.

"Got any I.D.?"

"What? No, but I'm in here every week."

"Yeah, well, I don't remember ya."

"What? You just served me two nights ago!"

Biride brought Old Bess from her shelf and thumped her on the bar. She turned the bat so Ivan could see the small cuts in the ancient wood. "I have forty nine notches on Bess, here. One for every knockout. I planned on saving magic number fifty for someone special..." She jerked her head towards Squall, making his face darken in anger. "...but I'm willing to cheat a bit."

"But..." Ivan looked to Xu for help. She simply smiled, placed another nut in her mouth and bit down. Hard. Heads of the regular customers snapped up from their brews when Birdie slammed her club to the oak, the solid ring vibrating every glass in the bar. They knew that somebody had pissed off Miss Birdie and somebody was going to die. Good entertainment.

"Out."

"But..."

"You might want to listen to her, Buster. She'll knock those shiny teeth down your goddamned throat if you stick around." Xu wondered what kind of music they had on that old jukebox. Probably nothing but Galbadian country, but, that wouldn't be so bad, if it was _old _Galbadian country. For whatever reason, Xu wanted to hear that song about the devil and a fiddle contest. Yeah, that would really make this trip to Dollet absolutely fucking perfect.

"But..."

"Goddamn it...GO!" Xu snatched the bat from Birdie and cracked Ivan in the arm. Customers cheered when he finally ran for the door. Arguing with the bartender slowed down service.

Squall slid down the bar, leaving two empty seats between Xu and himself. This was a nightmare situation. Birdie, Xu, and a battle-scarred baseball bat...Ultimecia herself wasn't as terrifying as this unholy trinity. "Um, Xu?"

_"What the hell do you want now?" _

"Did you remember to bring an application for Quistis?" Yes, that had the desired effect. Xu calmed down when she heard him mention Quistis. Not for the last time, Squall wondered why Xu was so loyal to her.

"You're goddamned right, I remembered. But if you fuck this up for her again, I'll..."

"Are you_ threatening_ a superior officer? I told you, I'm getting tired of your games, Xu." Smirking, Squall threw his head back and raised the bottle to his lips, intending to drain the last few drops of beer, but found himself covered in broken glass when Xu shattered the bottle over his face. She wagged Birdie's bat at him, daring him to open his goddamned mouth again.

"Understand this, buddy boy. Because of Cid's bullshit reasoning, you were made commander. I can deal with that. Then, you were made headmaster. Fine. I can deal with that, too. After all, you and your squad defeated the Sorceress and I would expect you to receive promotions like these. But, Quistis is one of the best officers Garden has ever produced and you have ignored her for years. Now, we're waiting for her to show up in a rundown bar when we should be able to just walk to her office. I was a SeeD when you were still jacking off in your cadet quarters and Quistis was the one that taught you all the shit that got you promoted. And if I recall correctly, you would have fucking died in this same damn city if she hadn't been watching out for you during your SeeD exam. If you _ever, _I mean _ever_ try to use that superior officer shit with me, I will kill you."

Birdie laughed out loud when the commander blinked glass and beer out of his eyes. Yes, Quistis would be just fine if she kept this watchdog around. "Hey hon? I need to put Old Bess back before ya do that. I'm kind of fond of her and I don't want her to be used as evidence in a murder trial, savvy?"

---------------------------------------------

Note: Listen to the _Devil Went Down to Georgia_. I'm not wild about country music, but here and there, the genre produces true gems. That was the song playing in my head when I was working on this last bit. I just think it's the perfect bar fight song. If you're not familiar with it, listen to it just once in your life. Charlie Daniels can really burn those fiddle strings.


	14. Seifer's Revenge

"Seifer?"

There was no answer, just a slight tilt to his head to indicate that he was listening. Quistis slowed her pace, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. The lines she had rehearsed during their quiet lunch were gone, vanishing as soon as he gave her his attention. She tried to think of a different approach, but looking at his shoulders as he walked next to her, all she could think about was the fact that Seifer needed a new coat. The seams of his long jacket were worn and shabby, seemingly ready to split at any moment.

"Could I ask you a question?"

He shrugged, but slowed his steps to match hers. Quistis plucked a loose string from his frayed sleeve and dropped it to the cold sidewalk. She toyed with his collar and rubbed her hand along his arm, feeling the threadbare cloth under her fingers. He had worn it for far too long. "Your jacket is falling apart, Seifer." She gave him a sad smile.

Seifer looked down as she tried to fix his coat. Tattered and faded, it really did look like shit, but at least it was comfortable. He could feel the warmth of her hand through the thin fabric as she brushed his shoulder and arm. Seifer considered telling her to back the fuck off, but she looked so… _happy_ to be worried. Weird fucking bitch. "Yeah, but it's still warm."

She clasped her hands behind her back, suddenly aware that she was treating him like a child. "Y-yes, of course it is."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to admit that the air in Dollet carried more than just a simple winter chill. Quistis watched the way Seifer carried himself, amused that he didn't just walk beside her. He _swaggered_. He was a traitor, a war criminal, and an absolute bastard. Society would expect him to be cowed and humbled, but still he swaggered. She was a celebrated heroine of the Sorceress War and Balamb's child prodigy, the youngest ever to make SeeD and become an instructor. An army of adoring fans would burn a respected military institution to the ground to please her, yet she was a complete failure. Every achievement in her life meant nothing, while Seifer's acts had changed the world. Even though they had changed the world for the worse, people remembered him and trembled when they whispered his name. Quistis wondered what it felt like to strut like him. Did such primal conviction in oneself make life easier?

She was both intimidated by and envious of his raw confidence, jealous of that part of him that kept his head so high. She had often called him cocky, but his solid self-assurance went far deeper than shallow arrogance. Walking next to him, Quistis half expected the drab gray concrete under his feet to transform into a magnificent red carpet, fit for a king or an emperor, not some former soldier with a broken dream. There was no other person that could wear rags like Seifer.

Once again, she wondered about Seifer Almasy. Would he change things if given the opportunity to go back in time? If he had known what serving the Sorceress would do to him, would he still have chased his romantic dream? Would he have destroyed that dream to save himself?

And if she asked him these questions, would he give her an honest answer? Probably not. It was never about him anyway. He valued his dream more than he valued himself, and that was saying a hell of a lot. Quistis wondered if perhaps she was the one that should consider changing a few things if given the chance. Maybe if she had listened to him when he had talked about his dream she wouldn't have to ask so many questions now.

They continued walking. Seifer glanced down at her, watching the way her hips twisted and the way she flipped her hair over her shoulders. Quistis Trepe was beautiful and brilliant, but she didn't even seem to realize it. To be so intelligent, she could be the dumbest fucking bitch he knew.

When she was still his instructor, her reputation as a frigid ice queen was a joke amongst the students that weren't part of her fan club. He had used it to great advantage, teasing her and insulting her methods, forcing her to sometimes forget just what she was teaching. She would use her famous wit to respond to his disobedience, but Seifer knew that his constant jabs were fucking hell on her confidence. Every other student in the school thought she was classy and cool, the only person that could parry the sharp tongue of Almasy with a quick verbal riposte. She had driven him mad back then, always bitching at him during her lectures while favoring Squall.

Beautiful and brilliant. Adored and admired. Respected. She had everything Seifer ever wanted. She _was_ everything Seifer ever wanted.

Every time she would smile at Leonhart or give him higher marks, Seifer would make it a point to be crueler, to cut her to her soul. Squall would ignore her and Seifer would make her cry. Well, at least he _tried _to make her cry. During his many detentions with her, he could always tell that she was _so _close to breaking down, just seconds away from laying her head on the desk and bawling.

Seifer wondered how many times she had done exactly that after dismissing him? She never seemed to leave her classroom after detention. Every other instructor would escort him out of detention, always telling him to 'fly right or be a fuck-up forever'. Quistis wouldn't do that, instead sending him to his dorm with a cracked voice and tired eyes that never seemed to lift from her paperwork.

He wanted to ask her if she hated him for fucking up her life. Would she answer him? The coward wouldn't even tell him why she liked whiskey, so could he really expect her to give him an honest answer? Probably not. He knew that she wouldn't blame him for destroying everything she had tried so fucking hard to build anyway. She would be pissed off, but then she would try to find out how _she _had failed _him._ That was just how she worked. Goddamnit, why did she have to do that shit?

They continued walking. Seifer's heavy boot fell on an unfortunate paper cup from a fast food restaurant. Anyone else might have picked it up, or at least kicked it into the gutter to be carried away by the dirty stream of melting ice, but Seifer simply crushed it without breaking his stride. Quistis laughed. Seifer Almasy wouldn't change a goddamned thing.

"What?"

"Nothing Seifer. I just realized something."

"What the fuck were you laughing about?"

"Oh, never mind."

"No. You do this shit all the time. I fucking hate it when you leave things unfinished. And what the hell were you going to ask me?" Seifer was getting pissed at her cowardice.

"Nothing, Seifer. It was just a silly question." Quistis walked faster, running her fingers through her hair. Seifer watched her denim-clad ass and hips as she fled from him and reconsidered his earlier musings. Maybe the bitch knew _exactly _how good-looking she was and used it to fucking torment him. She did have some serious control issues, after all.

Her eyes closed briefly when he caught up and threw his arm over her shoulders. It would have been so nice to enjoy a pleasant stroll with a handsome man, to lose herself in warmth and safety and _him._ But there was nothing safe about Seifer Almasy. With his heavy, insistent arm pressing against her, she was forced to either swagger along with him or be dragged on his tattered coat tails. Quistis could never decide if she hated it or she enjoyed it. He was confusing as hell and just as controlling. "Look Trepe. You either ask me or you don't. I hate this halfway bullshit with you." He squeezed harder, pulling her to his flank, smashing those hips he loved so much against his own. An idea occurred to him. Dropping his hand from her shoulder, he let it slide to that perfect ass. She looked up at him in surprise when he let it linger on the pocket of her jeans. What the fuck was he doing? Quistis tried to jerk away, but he held tightly, grinning at her embarrassed face. "Now, Instructor. Why won't you ask your goddamned question? Are you afraid that I might…"

SLAP! Gentle pressure turned to painful heat when he slammed his palm against her ass. He shook his hand, the cold flesh burning and stinging from the sudden blow.

"…give you a fucking answer?"

Quistis stopped walking.

Seifer smirked.

She lifted the corners of her mouth in a mysterious smile.

Seifer licked his lips. He loved it when she was pissed. And the blue sparks from her eyes looked like they might melt the ice over the entire city.

Quistis pressed her hands into his chest, slamming him into the brick wall of a convenient building. An old woman dressing a mannequin in a storefront window stared at them with shock evident in every feature of her wrinkled face. Seifer winked and flipped his middle finger to the old bitch. She closed the curtains, leaving the two hoodlums to be arrested on the street once the cops found them. Damned perverts.

A peculiar rumble sounded from Quistis' throat when she tore his jacket open and slid her hands under his clothes. She pushed against him, making very sure that he was aware of every one of her curves. And fuck her, she was almost _purring. _"Oh _Seifer_, why won't you ever listen to me?"

"Fuck you, Trepe. I was trying…What are you doing?" Her hands were sliding over his chest and abdominal muscles, moving in slow southward bound circles. "Oh God, Trepe, I was _trying _to listen to you."

"_No. _You were trying to force me to talk. There is a huge fucking difference." At that moment, Seifer decided that he was going to hit Quistis more often. He closed his eyes when she nibbled his throat and licked his earlobe. "Oh, _Seifer_. I want you to listen to me so fucking _badly_ sometimes, but you always act like an absolute prick." She was warmth and heat and vibrating temptation and her hands were _everywhere. _And they were in the middle of the fucking street! Seifer was thankful that she had so rudely shoved him against a wall because he didn't think he'd be able to stand up otherwise. "Holy fucking shit, Instructor. I never would have thought that you…" She silenced him with a fierce kiss that made their teeth click together.

"Shut up Almasy. Understand this…" Oh God, what the hell was she _doing?_ Seifer looked around, grateful that the cold weather was keeping the streets of Dollet clear from pedestrians. Quistis smiled when Seifer began to slide down the brick façade of the old building, gripping her waist with one hand and using the other to balance himself. He was so fucking easy to control sometimes that it almost wasn't fun any more.

Almost.

Quistis smiled and murmured against his cheek, still trying to teach him how to listen. She heard his breath quicken and his boots scrape on the concrete. "…I am not afraid of your answers, Seifer. And I am certainly not afraid of you."

"Fuck, Instructor. We're gonna get arrested out here if you don't…" Seifer didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time he had been arrested and he knew that it probably wouldn't be the last. Goddamn it, she was beautiful and crazy and completely out of her mind. "…don't stop."

Quistis pouted her lips. "I was rather hoping that you might shut up long enough to listen to me, Seifer. Pity." A final breathy kiss and she stepped away from him. Quistis began walking down the sidewalk, her hands now in her pockets. Seifer watched her go in utter fucking disbelief. Did that cunt really think that she could just walk off like that and expect him to follow her?

She smiled when she heard his outraged footsteps behind her and felt his hands on her upper arms. He lifted her from the ground when he tightened his grip and spun her to face him. "You goddamned _bitch! _What the hell was that about, Quistis?" She laughed when she felt bruises forming under his fingers. "Aw, what's wrong, Seifer? Are you upset that I didn't finish?"

"Don't be stupid, Trepe. I knew you wouldn't give me a hand job in the middle of the fucking street. But you obviously have something pretty fucking important to say if you're willing to do something like that just to get me to follow you." He grinned. "And yes, that was an evil trick. You can be cruel as hell sometimes."

"Maybe I just wanted to make you _beg_, Seifer. I grow very tired of trying to talk to you when you won't…" Blue eyes opened wide when his mouth covered hers, silencing her sharp tongue with his own. He pulled back, chuckling when her lips followed his, amused by her disappointed sigh. She tried to liberate her hands, but his arms were like iron bands. "Let go of me, Seifer."

"No."

Quistis smiled. "_Touché, _Seifer. Now, pretty please, with sugar on top, release me."

"Ooh! Who's begging now, Instructor?" A single sculpted eyebrow rose at this presumptive attitude. Seifer was smart, but she was a fucking genius. And she intended to make sure that he remembered _exactly_ who was the brains of their dysfunctional partnership. Leaning into him, kissing and nibbling his bottom lip, Quistis slowly slid her knee up his thigh to make her position _very_ clear to him. "Please, Seifer. Put me down… before I knee you in the balls." He growled against her mouth, but obliged his captive, dropping her to the sidewalk. Their lips parted and she buried her face in his chest, blushing furiously when she realized just what she had nearly done in such a public place. "I think it would be a very, very good idea to continue this conversation indoors."

"My place or yours?"

Quistis slapped him in the arm. "Too many horizontal surfaces. Let's go to Joey's and talk over drinks."

"There's always the bar, you know." Quistis punched him this time. "Yes, but if you want to try to fuck me on the bar while Birdie is standing guard, then be my guest. I'd much rather not have to worry about that club of hers."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You've brought the wrong forms, Xu. These are the basic applications, not the departmental transfer forms." Squall eyed the stack of papers in Xu's folder. Since they were stuck while waiting for either Quistis to appear or for Birdie to yield her address, he thought that he could work on the forms to re-hire the former instructor. It was technically Xu's job, but he was willing to do any little task that would hasten his return to Balamb.

Xu wiped her mouth before she answered her commander. The chicken wings at Joey's were very good. She carefully looked up at Birdie, who was busy serving drinks to thirsty customers. Good, she was ignoring them. "Don't be stupid, Commander. I'm sure that you recall that she was terminated. I've brought form 23-B, which is standard for any civilian seeking a position at any of the three Gardens, and forms 102-C through G. I've covered all of the bases, commander."

"But she's not a civilian. She's SeeD. And what the hell are 102 forms?"

Xu tossed a spiced wing at Squall's head, chuckling when the red sauce left a greasy stain on the commander's forehead. "Fuck you. I know what I'm doing."

"Shut your goddamned mouth, Xu."

"_NO!_ Fuck you. I'm no longer SeeD, you're no longer SeeD, and she most certainly is no longer SeeD. You made damn sure of that when you became headmaster, you fucking jackass."

Squall glared at Xu, wondering what she would look like with a chicken bone crammed down her throat. Grimacing, he cleaned the spicy smear off of his head. "I am well aware of that, Xu. I just meant that…"

"Holy shit! You've been sitting in here for over six hours and you've only had five beers, you pussy! Are they hitting you so hard that you've forgotten that you dismantled SeeD?"

"I'm not a seasoned alcoholic like you, Xu."

"Ooh! Ouch! Score one for Commander Leonhart! He thinks he's really hit a nerve with that one!" Xu snatched her folder from Squall. He had no fucking right to read the forms that she had brought for Quistis. "Big bad Commander drinks a few beers and forgets that he stripped a military organization of it's finest soldiers because he wanted to protect his little girlfriend. I hope, oh I really fucking _hope_ that when your precious princess flips out and tries to destroy the world, she starts with you. That way, when she kills the rest of us, I can die happy."

Squall slammed his fist on the bar. "Fuck you, Xu. I've told all of you over and over again that Rinoa is different. That won't happen."

"Oh really? Gee. I fucking forgot. Pretty Princess Rinoa is _different_." Xu gestured for Birdie to bring her another cosmopolitan. Lowering her voice, she continued her questions. "But just in case, _Commander_, what do you plan on doing if that madness hits her? Gonna pick up the phone and dial SeeD?" Pinky finger against her mouth and thumb to her ear, Xu mimed a telephone call. "Hello? Hi, yes, I have a sorceress that needs to be exterminated. Oh? You mean SeeD no longer exists? Oh, gee fucking whiz. I guess I'll have to call Sorceress Busters instead. They're still in the yellow pages, right?" Xu flipped her middle finger to Squall and moved to the other end of the bar. If she sat next to him any longer, she knew that she would snap. Lights blinked on the Triple Triad machine when she deposited a few gil. Xu fully intended on ignoring the pompous jackass until Quistis was found.

"Keep it up, Xu. You're nothing more than a glorified secretary anyway." Squall mumbled to himself as blue eye shadow and spider lashes squinted at him. Birdie stubbed out her cigarette and leaned over the bar. "Hey, kid. Why are ya such a dick to everyone?"

"It doesn't concern you. Mind your own business."

"Look here, kid. Yer the one that came into this bar to start some shit with one of my girls. Yer business is my fuckin' business. Why are ya such a goddamned asshole?" Birdie put a shot glass in front of him and poured a drink.

"I'm not an asshole! Nobody else knows what I have to face when…never mind. I refuse to discuss this with…" Squall jumped when she slid the glass to him. "What the hell is this?"

"Just drink it. Ya fucking need it." Birdie watched Squall cough and sputter when he poured the rum down his throat. Yes, he was a dickhead, but Birdie still felt sorry for him. She had listened to the hushed conversations between him and that girl named Xu ever since they had sat down at the bar. Birdie could tell that this boy wasn't cut out for leadership. He could lead, and from what she knew from the newspaper articles about the war, he could lead effectively. But he didn't like it. People respected him and relied on him, but he resented it. Birdie could see his chest rise when Xu told him about another meeting; she could hear his sighs when he realized that he would be crammed in an office to answer the calls she said were waiting on his return. Birdie wondered why he allowed himself to be led by those he was supposed to be leading. Grinning when he rested his head in his hands, Birdie thought to herself that just because a person could lead, didn't mean they should.

"Fucking HELL! This damn thing is rigged!" At this outburst, Birdie turned to the ball of fury currently playing the electronic version of Triple Triad. "Oh, what the hell is the matter, eh gal? Don't go gittin' all upset just because ya can't play fer shit."

Xu grinned at the bartender. "I know I'm not _that_ fucking out of practice. It's been a while since I've played cards, but I'm still fucking _good _at it. The only person that has _ever _been able to beat me is Quistis. And I'll be damned if I let some twinkly bastard of a machine beat me at Triple Triad. I played a motherfucking Tiamat card to the machine's Gayla. There's no way in hell it could beat me. The bastard is rigged." Xu crossed her arms and chewed her lip. No fucking way.

Birdie laughed and bent closer to Xu. "Shit, hon'. Don't go tellin' the boss I told ya, but yer right. The damn thing is set up so folks will keep shellin' out gil. If ya really want to play cards, there's another bar a few blocks away that…" Birdie looked up when she felt the icy wind blow in a couple of customers. "Hold on, let me get these orders and I'll tell ya where to go if ya want to _really _play some cards while yer in town."

Birdie wiped a sticky ring from the bar and looked up to find Quistis and Seifer walking through the crowd. "Well, I'll be fucked. There's Blondie and Mr. Sexy. What're ya doin' in here on yer night off, hon?"

"What?" Xu dropped her cosmo on the floor, ignoring the shattering glass and splash of cranberry juice. "Is she…fuck! _Quistis!_" Xu leapt out off of her barstool and flew across the scarred floor of the bar. "Oh God, Quistis! I fucking missed you!" Quistis was knocked into a table when Xu tackled her and planted a huge kiss on her cheek.

"You goddamned bitch! You just fucking disappeared and never called and then you…you…"

_SLAP! _

The loud pop carried over the sounds of the jukebox, silencing every conversation in the bar. Quistis raised her hand to her cheek and felt the stinging red fingerprints on her face. She would have been livid if it had been anyone else, but it was _Xu. _Quistis considered herself lucky that she escaped with just a handprint. It could have been a black eye. "I have been so…so…fucking worried, and you…" Wrapping her arms around Quistis' neck, she hugged her tightly and continued to curse her. "Goddamn you, why didn't you fucking _call me? _I was so afraid that you were hurt or lost or…"

Quistis closed her eyes. She could smell Xu's shampoo and her perfume, could feel her watchband snarling in her hair. Quistis ignored the sharp pain when the leather band pulled out several strands of her hair. It didn't _matter_. For a brief second, she was with Xu again in their shared dorm, giggling and dancing and just enjoying life. There was no war, no SeeD, no Garden…just her best friend. Quistis laughed and returned the hug, still unable to believe that Xu was in Dollet. Oh God, how wonderful, but…

Seifer felt a wild surge of jealousy at the way Quistis' eyes glittered when she finally opened them to look at Xu. She had _never_ looked at him like that. When she looked at him, there was always a twisted jumble of emotions in her frozen blue irises, hatred, anger, lust and at times, a strange sort of affection …but never had she looked at him with such trust and love. He knew that he had done nothing to earn her trust, but it still cut him deeply that she could give it so freely to others. "Well, well, well! It looks like dear, darling Instructor is having a little party." He smirked when Quistis' face fell and her shining eyes clouded.

Xu tore her gaze from Quistis and noticed Seifer for the first time. She automatically reached for her weapon, then remembered that she hadn't worn her gun. Quistis laid her hand on Xu's arm when she saw her friend's brown eyes scanning the bar. Knowing Xu, she would probably make a run for a pool cue or a handful of darts. "If it ain't the fucking Lapdog. I'll be _damned_. Where the hell did you come from, Almasy?" Seifer grinned and leaned against the bar. The Queen Bitch of Balamb had found her way to Dollet. What a small fucking world. "I'm thrilled to see you too, Xu. It's nice to see that you haven't had that forked tongue ripped out of your mouth. Not _yet_, at any rate."

He pulled out two stools and gestured for the ladies to take their seats on either side of him. When Quistis simply stood between him and Xu, wide-eyed and silent, he looped his arm around her waist and roughly pulled her down next to him. He leaned over and took Quistis' face in his hand, lowering his voice to a lethal whisper. "Why the fuck is she here? Is _this_ why you were so fucking eager to come here tonight?" Quistis shook her head. Chances were good that she would have bruises on her chin to match those on her arms. "I had no fucking clue she would be here, Seifer." He didn't believe her, angrily shaking off her hands when she reached for his wrist. "You sure as hell seem happy to see her."

"Of course I'm happy to see her! She's my best friend!"

"_Why is she here, Trepe?" _

"I don't know! I'm sure she's been worried about me! The whole fucking school has been looking for me. You are well aware of that." She finally succeeded in taking his hand, gripping it tightly with both of hers. Pressing her lips to his knuckles, she pleaded with him to understand. "_Please_, Seifer. I didn't know."

Xu's mouth dropped when she saw Quistis whispering with the most hated man on the planet. Taking the other stool, she was shocked to see that he was listening to Quistis and not trying to strangle her. Wait. Surely Quistis and Almasy weren't …oh God. _The Lapdog? _Running her hands through her short hair, Xu could feel her fingers shaking. Fucking spectacular. Quistis was working in a dive and she was screwing public enemy number one. Shit. She needed a drink. A very, very fucking strong drink. "I thought you had finally crawled into a hole and died, Almasy."

"If only we could be so lucky."

Quistis felt Seifer tense and watched chartreuse embers flicker into green-flamed life. Spinning around, she saw Squall standing behind her, staring straight at his old rival. She tried to keep Seifer in his seat, but he ignored her, slowly standing to face Leonhart. "Seifer, please. Sit down with me. _Please._"

"You seem to be doing very well for yourself, Almasy."

Seifer hesitated for the briefest of seconds. There were coincidences and then there were fucking _coincidences. _And this situation was shaping up to be neither a coincidence nor a happy fucking accident. He jerked his hand free from Quistis' desperate grip. "What the _fuck _are you doing here, Leonhart?"

Squall's eyes narrowed. "I'm sure as hell not here looking for _you, _Lapdog. You just happen to be in my way. Again."

Quistis buried her face in her hands when both men ignored her. She felt like she was teaching them all over again. Barbs and insults flew over her head. Curious bar patrons watched the exchange in anxious glee, certain to see blood fly at some point during the night.

Rolling her eyes, Xu took Seifer's vacant seat and ordered two vodka stingers. Sliding one to Quistis, she settled back and waited for the show to begin. "Hey, Q! I think Almasy is getting ready to…Quistis? Hey, girl. Are you okay?" Oh well. She didn't come all the way to Dollet to watch a couple of grown men beat the shit out of each other anyway. Her only interest was sitting next to her, in obvious painful need of a friendly ear. Xu affectionately rubbed the gloomy blonde's back. "Come on, Q. I need you to look over these papers with me. Garden needs you."

"Goddamnit Xu. They don't fucking need me. If it wasn't for the Trepies, then…"

Xu slammed her folder to the bar, exasperated by Quistis and her fucking confidence issues. "Bullshit, Q. It's not just because of the Trepies. I need you too, you silly fucking whore. Besides, you are way too fucking pretty to work in a place like this. Not as pretty as myself, of course, but still, you ain't half bad." Quistis laughed. She missed Xu more than she realized. Curious, she flipped through the forms that her grinning buddy stuck in her face. Quistis frowned. "Xu, why did you bring these 102 forms? Unless things have changed since I've been gone, then they're used to…" Quistis raised a single eyebrow over her glasses, looking at Xu with an unspoken question.

Xu squeezed Quistis' hand and pulled a pen from behind her ear. "Exactly. I've already completed them for you. I just need your signature here, here, here…initial here and here, then sign one more time on the last sheet." Quistis eagerly signed and initialed at every highlighted 'X'. Maybe things would work out after all. A new teaching job, a fresh beginning, her best friend by her side, and Seifer with a bloody nose. What the fuck? Quistis jumped from her seat when Seifer was thrown against the bar. He laughed at her shocked expression then jumped back into the melee.

"_Seifer!_ What the hell is going on?" Quistis and Xu had been so absorbed in their conversation that they failed to notice that the bar was in near chaos. Squall and Seifer were at the center of a churning mass of sweaty bodies. Seifer's face was covered in blood and his beautiful white teeth were stained a fearsome bestial pink. Quistis tried to enter the fight to retrieve him, but Xu grabbed her arm and pushed her behind the bar. Diving in behind her, Xu shook her fist in Quistis' face. "If you even _think _about jumping into that mess and getting those perfect lips busted to hell, then I will kick your ass myself, Q."

"But look at him! He's…"

Xu peeked over the bar just in time to see a neon light advertising _Iron Giant Pale Ale_ fall directly on Squall's head. Dazed from the unexpected blow, he wasn't quick enough to dodge the pool cue that was broken over his back by a huge man that had obviously been in more than one bar fight. Seifer was grappling with a skinny jaundiced man who managed to keep his cigarette between his lips even as Seifer's elbow crunched into his nose. The nicotine-addled man fell to the floor with a loud thud that was lost in the din of drunken shouts and flying bottles. "Oh, don't worry Q. He seems to be handling himself just fine."

Seifer searched for Squall, finally locating him as he pushed a gigantic fucker into the jukebox. "Hey Puberty Boy! That's one hell of a shiner you have there. Did your hand slip when you were zipping up that gay-ass jacket?" Squall impatiently flicked dark hair out of his eyes and dug his heel into the portly monster's nutsack. He wiped blood from his lip and limped towards his hated adversary. "Screw you, Almasy! Why don't you ask your fucking girlfriend? She's the bitch that punched me when I…" Squall's eyes rolled back in his head when Birdie's beloved club collided with his skull. "Ah ha! Number fifty!" A mad cackle and Birdie leapt back into the fight, swinging Old Bess left and right, knocking heads and cracking kneecaps with a manic glee. What pity she had felt for the young commander was long gone. If that puny fucker hadn't tossed his beer bottle at Seifer then none of this would be happening. She heard sirens and saw flashing lights. It was about fucking time. The pigs always took forever when there was real potential for someone to get killed. It fucking figured. The cops were on Joey's ass about underage drinking and the occasional illegal football pool, but when trained assassins were in the bar knocking folks unconscious and shattering skulls and bones, then they decided to take their sweet ass time. Fucking pigs.

"Shit." Seifer heard the screech of brakes and slam of car doors. He had to leave and he had to make it quick. Where the fuck was Quistis? He kicked and shoved, punched and elbowed, finally making his way back to the bar. He saw Xu's dark head duck behind the oak. Sliding across beer and broken bottles, slicing his forearm open on a jagged piece of brown glass; Seifer reached down and jerked Quistis from the floor by her hair. Xu jumped on him and started pummeling his head. "Goddamned son-of-a-bitch! Get your fucking hands off her or I'll chew your fucking balls off myself!"

"Goddamn it! I'm trying to get the hell out of here! The cops are in the parking lot and we need to go!" Seifer staggered when Xu's fist landed in his temple. Stars and darkness danced and twirled in front of his eyes, forcing him to grab the bar for support. Quistis caught him before he fell, stumbling from his weight. "Help me, Xu! He's heavy!" Xu grabbed her folder with one hand and Seifer's arm with the other. Noticing the crooked gash, she smiled and dug her thumb into the fresh wound. Rage and pain cleared the clouds from Seifer's hazy green eyes. "What the FUCK is wrong with your friends, Instructor? Fucking hell!"

"Shut your goddamned mouth, Lapdog. You don't feel groggy now, do you?" Xu huffed and fumed, unable to believe that she was dragging a semi-conscious war criminal through the back door of a seedy bar. Un-fucking-believable.

"Groggy? Are you kidding me? I've just been digitally violated by a woman that has bigger balls than I do! Do I look like I'm _fucking groggy_?" Xu snorted at his assessment. "Well just be glad that Quistis is so fond of you, cause I'd have gift-wrapped you and left your ass for the pigs."

The trio snuck through the alley behind Joey's, grateful that the police had not yet blocked off their escape route. They lurched and tripped over rancid garbage and forgotten bottles, ducking behind dumpsters and garbage cans when blue lights flashed overhead. They managed to stay hidden for a few blocks before they reached a dead end. Forced to the main street, they breathed a collective sigh of relief when they discovered that they had left the sirens and lights far behind. Feeling a bit better, Seifer shook off the helpful arms of Xu and Quistis, and then promptly fell to his knees. "Goddamn it, Xu! Where the hell did you learn to punch like that?" Xu grinned when she bent down to help Quistis pull him back to his feet. "Just don't ever piss off Q. She can hit much fucking harder than I can, Lapdog." Seifer groaned, leaning heavily on Quistis' slender form. "Fucking mean bitches." By the time they reached her apartment, all three were sweaty, bloody, and exhausted.

In spite of the madness…or maybe because of it, Quistis threw her head back and laughed. "Welcome to Dollet, Xu!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Squall groaned. Gingerly touching the swollen lump on his skull, he winced when he discovered that it must be the size of a grapefruit. Eyes snapping open, he felt again. What the fuck? Panicked, he ran his hands through his hair. His glorious, shiny, thick hair now had two huge bald patches where fisted hands had tangled and pulled. Squall sat up from the narrow cot…

"Cot? I was on the fucking floor! What the hell? SHIT!" Squall limped to the bars of his cell and yelled for the guard. A surly, acne-scarred officer answered his call, sticking his thumbs through his belt loops and swaying on his heels as Squall tried to explain his position. He squinted and squirted sticky yellowish-brown tobacco through his teeth. Squall's lip quivered in disgust. "Well, I reckon I can let you make your phone call, but it'll have to wait until morning. Looks like your ass is stuck here tonight." Whistling, he left Leonhart to fume and pace.

He was going to kill Almasy for this.


	15. More Questions

Note: I'm going to finish this thing in a few more chapters, I promise. I never intended for this to be 'romantic', but I 'm such a fucking sucker. I still mean for it to be more of an understanding-between-characters piece…and if they continue to fuck like rabbits, well then, I suppose that's a level of understanding in itself. S and Q are too intelligent to talk all the time anyway. For the remainder of this story, I hope I don't use too much filler, because I think I've finally figured out a much better plot thingy and I 'm all antsy to get started on revisions. I really hope the rest doesn't seem rushed. Most of it will be the same, I just want a BETTER reason for Quistis to be in Dollet and I have a lot of quirky things that I want to improve. I'm thinking about adding a bit more interaction between Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis early in the story to make her termination more believable. I have to make it better than just Squall's vanity. I may need to hurt Rinoa…it may leave a bruise on my soul, but I'm sure I'll survive. (sniff and a tear…evil chuckle) It's gonna suck for Rin and Squall though. Mwaahahaaa!

And the Trepies…I want to do more about them, because I like the idea of Quistis kind of being their Hitler. (If that makes sense. Not that she's anything like that twat, but the fact that she commands such loyalty and obsessive dedication from the masses. Just because it's HER. Watch some of the footage from WWII Germany and see the crowds that fucking adored that asshole. It's astounding that he could make and entire nation ignore the evil shit he was doing at the time. THAT is what I imagine when I think of the Trepies. All mindless adoration and worship.) I really want to do more with them. Actually…now that I think about it, I'd like to do a separate oneshot just on the Trepies…not a prequel, but maybe a companion piece to _Cards and Questions. _

Ooh, also…I don't like the character of Cid. I have problems with some guy in a vest that sends children off to kill for cash. I almost hate him as much as Squall. Anyway, I'm rambling. Back to it.

------------------------------------------------------------

"After they finally figured out what kind of glue they used, they were able to get the right solvent and open the door, but it still took over two hours! Let me tell you, Heartilly was _pissed _when they pulled her out of that closet! You should have been there, Q. You would have fucking _loved _it!" Xu paused from her tale long enough to hold a roll of gauze for Quistis, who was struggling with Seifer and a bottle of antiseptic fluid. Xu silently prayed that Quistis would surrender and allow Seifer's arm to fall off when he developed a staph infection. Alas, Quistis was far more stubborn than the lapdog and she finally succeeded in pushing him down on the couch, pinning his injured arm under her knee. Seifer winced when the astringent filled the gash, the maroon of the iodine flushing blood and dirt over his arm and her leg. Quistis was glad that her couch was ugly in the first place, because it now looked like someone had bled to death on the cushions.

"You could always leave the ungrateful bastard to his own devices, Q. After all, _dogs _lick their wounds clean."

"Fuck, Instructor. Don't feed this bitch or you'll never get rid of her." Seifer flipped his middle finger to Xu and tried once more to push Quistis off of him. He had to give her credit, though. Her thighs were fucking _strong _and he was still too woozy from the blow to the head to overpower her.

"Oh, give it up, Q. Let me call the pound and we can have this lapdog put to sleep. Responsible pet owners need to do their part to decrease the surplus population and all that jazz…"

"Stop it, both of you." Quistis carefully examined the jagged laceration, checking for any remaining shards of glass. The time she spent playing cards with Dr. Kadowaki in the infirmary was time well spent. All SeeD cadets learned to treat their own wounds, but Quistis was better at it than most. The cut really needed stitches, but visiting a hospital was out of the question. She considered doing the sutures herself, but she knew that Seifer wouldn't allow her near him with a needle. Frustrated, but still trying her hardest to be gentle with him, she took the gauze from Xu and began wrapping his arm. He'd have another scar, but at least she could keep him free from infection…if he would ever quit struggling. He was impossible sometimes. "Seifer, please hold still. Try to relax. I know it hurts, but…"

"It doesn't fucking hurt, it just…OW!" Quistis was chewing her lip as she worked, well aware that he was in pain, but also well aware that she could do nothing for that pain. Seifer would never, _never _fucking tell her, but he enjoyed the look of worry on her face. He would have been glad to lay back and let her play nurse. As a matter of fact, he had several dirty fantasies in mind at the moment, all with Quistis in a tight, revealing white uniform, but he was sure as _hell_ not going to relax while she-devil Xu was licking her chops at the scent of his blood. Seifer figured that he must have been one misogynist asshole in a past life to be tormented by Ultimecia, then Quistis, and now Xu. He'd been told that Karma was a bitch, but now he fucking believed it. Karma was one vindictive, man-hating cunt.

Quistis began working on his other injuries, cleaning the scattered abrasions and scratches with the stinging antiseptic and gently wiping blood from his face with a damp towel. He inhaled sharply when she came too close to the bruise on his temple, grabbing her wrist and forcing her hand away. "Sorry. Forgot about the sucker punch." Xu snorted and Quistis closed her eyes, chuckling at her bitchy best friend. She didn't want Xu berating him again, especially now that he was becoming semi-docile. Her tongue could cause far more damage than her fists. _Well, what now? Come on, Trepe. You're supposed to be clever. Xu is in Dollet, Squall is God knows where, and Seifer will be asking questions again. You can't put this off any longer. Make your fucking decision, you goddamned coward. _

Seifer finally allowed her to finish, figuring that he would never be given any peace until she was satisfied. He leaned back and let her hands roam over his face and body, her cool fingers alternately painful and soothing. Stubborn fucking bitch.

Xu dragged a chair from the mess in the kitchen and plopped down, watching mother hen Quistis tend her unwilling patient. She still couldn't believe the fact that her beautiful, brilliant Quistis was screwing Seifer Almasy. Most girls were attracted to nice smiles and friendly dispositions, but Quistis obviously had a fetish for cruel assholes. She shook her head, imagining how Q's personal ad might read. _Single white female seeks arrogant male that will treat her like shit. Must either ignore or insult her daily. Non-smoker preferred. _Xu wanted to slap her in the back of her pretty blonde head and make her see that she could do so much _better. _"What the hell happened to your table, Q? Did a bomb explode or did you…"

Oh no. Xu wished she hadn't asked when she saw Seifer lift his head and _smile _at Quistis. And was Quistis…? Yep, she was smiling right back at that fucker. Oh God. No, no, no. Bile rose in her throat and Xu fought to keep the vodka stingers _in _her gut and _off _of Quistis' decorative braided rugs. "Never-fucking-mind! I do _not_ want to know!" Running her hands through her hair, she felt the dark strands stick to her bloody fingers. Fucking disgusting. She had almost forgotten that she pushed her thumb into Seifer's flesh to stop his descent into unconsciousness. "Q? I've left my bag at the hotel. Do you have something I can wear? I need a shower and I need it _now_."

Quistis wiped her hands on Seifer's shirt and crawled off his lap. She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to leave Xu hanging either. "Sure, Xu. Come on." Xu followed her into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Pushing Quistis down onto the toilet lid, she rested her hands on her cheeks and stared straight into those pretty blue eyes. "Look here, sister. I have some questions for you. Number one: Why Dollet? Number two: Why didn't you fucking call me? Number three: How the bloody goddamn hell did you end up with Seifer Almasy?"

Quistis smiled and kissed Xu's hands. She missed her _so _fucking much. "It's funny Xu. I've never been very good at answering questions, so you may be disappointed in me. Seifer asks me all the time if…"

Xu _did_ slap her this time, but with much less force than she deserved. It seemed that the only way Quistis could learn anything was if the lesson happened to be a painful one. Just two years older than Quistis, Xu had often been jealous of the younger girl's ability to retain information and breeze through tests. It was never that easy for her, but at least she had the confidence that Quistis lacked. They made quite a pair. Since Xu had already passed her SeeD exam, she would try to tutor Quistis, but soon found out that brainy Quistis couldn't be tutored. Xu could have taken her single SeeD dorm, but she liked having the cute, sassy blonde around, so they continued to room together. Even back then, Xu could tell that Quistis, for all her brains and charm, was a very unhappy girl. Xu always felt like Quistis was _hers _in a way.

The instructors loved her and administration paraded child prodigy Trepe as a sort of SeeD show-horse. Xu remembered one afternoon when she had just started her secretarial duties in the main offices, hearing Cid talk about the child genius to a visiting headmaster. _Brilliant girl. Absolutely uncanny how she beat every exam we have. Highest scores since the SeeD program was initiated. She completely shattered the curve, so we'll have to change the written test next year. Hmm? Yes, we thought so as well. That's the problem. She's almost TOO young. Nobody wants to hire a skinny kid with glasses. She'll get enough field experience, and then we'll throw her in a classroom. She's going to be a looker too, so I imagine that we can use her as a sort of advertisement. She'll be great for business. _

Xu hated Cid after hearing this conversation. Quistis was made their youngest instructor, and then fired because of her youth. The termination slip read: _Failed instructor, no leadership qualities. _Xu knew better. Her lessons were effective and she was gaining the respect of students and a lot of the faculty. Hell, she taught the fucking heroes of the Sorceress War. Wasn't that evidence of her skill as an instructor? They saved the world, yet she still wasn't given another teaching position. Her obvious crush on Leonhart and her inability to control Almasy were just easy excuses for administration to sack her. Given a year or two to learn the ropes, Xu felt certain that Quistis could have ruled that school. Xu thought it was this potential that frightened administration.

After the Sorceress War and learning about the famous Fated Children, Xu and Quistis had discussed Cid's motives for the three Gardens. Both were very bright ladies and both were growing very bitter about life. The Sorceress had been defeated and now they had no purpose. Xu filed paperwork and Quistis hoped for the occasional SeeD mission. They were bored killers with nobody to kill.

Every afternoon over coffee and cards, it was the same series of questions. _I just don't understand it Xu. If the Fated Children really are fated, then what is the purpose of Garden? Why so many others? I don't understand why so many children have to lose their innocence in this place. Would it not have been better to train just us for our destinies? _

_Maybe, but then it wouldn't be nearly as profitable. I suppose it's expensive to feed hundreds of orphans, so we have to earn our keep. It's probably cheaper than putting us all through college. Would you quit worrying about all of those kids and play cards? There's nothing you can do about it, Q. _

There were times that Xu wanted to strangle Quistis, if only to save her from herself. The girl had such capacity for love and the world fucked her over time and again. She understood Quistis better than most people, yet she couldn't fathom why she insisted on listening to one of the men who had caused her so many problems in life. "Q, I swear to God, if you tell me about Seifer instead of yourself, I will kick your fucking ass. You stupid bitch. It has _always _been about somebody else. First it was your students, then Leonhart, now you're drowning in Dollet because you're afraid to leave Almasy."

Kissing Quistis on the forehead, Xu pushed her towards the door. "I love you Q, I really do, but I will knock the hell out of you if you try to make this about somebody else. I wasn't asking about Seifer. I was asking about _you_." Xu turned on the shower and tested the temperature. Damn. Was that as hot as the water would get? Holy shit. Shedding her beer and blood soaked clothes, she stepped into the shower. "Your water heater sucks, Q. I'd tell the landlord, if I were you. Don't you dare put up with shit like this. You deserve better."

Deep in thought, Quistis left Xu to finish her shower.

-------------------------------------------------------

Returning to the living room, Quistis was surprised to see that Seifer had flipped the iodine stained cushion over and left some blankets and a pillow on the couch. She smiled when she realized that he was making room for Xu to stay the night, touched by the kind…caring…generous…suspicious gesture. Wait a second. Where the fuck was he? "Seifer? Where are you?" Panic coursed through her as she considered that he might have left her apartment. Most of his injuries weren't serious, but Xu had punched him in a very dangerous spot and chances were good he had one hell of a concussion. Walking back to his place in his condition was a very bad idea. "Seifer? Damn it, if you've left, I'll …" She heard a series of thumps and found Seifer in the floor at her bookshelf, tossing paperback novels over his shoulder. Seeing him like that, she felt such complete relief that it surprised her. He had worried her. "Seifer? What are you doing?"

Seifer chuckled. "You've only been back there for ten minutes, and I've already found four separate instances of 'throbbing members' in just two books. This stuff is shit, Instructor. Why do you read it?" He turned when he heard her creep behind him. "And why the hell do you correct them?"

"I get bored. You watch infomercials and I read trashy romance novels." Shrugging, Quistis crouched down next to Seifer to see which one he was reading. "There are always a lot of mistakes that editors miss, so it gives me something to do."

"Why don't you do this to say, a mystery novel, or a dictionary? Isn't that supposed to be kind of a joke? Something like every dictionary has something like four mistakes or some shit like that? Wouldn't that be more up your alley, Instructor? Miss Perfect could correct something meant to make the rest of us perfect. Why do you edit romance novels?"

"I don't know, Seifer. I just started doing it when I moved here. I found a bunch at a cheap bookstore, so I started reading them. It made me mad to see how bad the writing was in most of them, so I…"

"Whipped out your red pen and started marking them?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Quistis was upset. He was asking his questions again. She wanted him to wait…

"Instructor, how many people do you know that keep a red pen instead of a blue or a black one? Not everybody uses red ink." Seifer put the book back on the shelf and grabbed Quistis' shoulders. His grip was painful until he pushed her from her heels to her knees. Moving behind her, he lifted her sweater above her head and began kneading the muscles in her back and neck, moving in slow, steady circles. "Answer me, Instructor."

"What?" Quistis closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk, not while he was apparently working some sort of magic on her shoulders. It felt _wonderful_. She couldn't decide whether if felt better for him to press into her muscles or just let his hands caress her skin. She reached behind her and rubbed his hand. "But stop, Seifer. Your arm is injured, so you don't need to do this to me right now. You'll start bleeding again."

Seifer lifted her hair and kissed the back of her neck, smiling when she shivered. He stopped massaging her back, instead sliding one hand to her belly and the other to her chest. "Stop dicking me around, Instructor. I don't give a fuck about my arm. I asked you a question." Both listened to the sound of rushing water in the bathroom. Seifer bit into her shoulder, leaving the imprint of his teeth in her flesh. Quistis turned her head to snap at him but Seifer quickly pulled her back so she was thrown off balance. She muttered something about Xu catching them, but still collapsed against his chest, unwilling to stop. "Good thing Xu takes long showers, isn't it, Instructor? She's giving us plenty of time to…talk."

"She'll be finished in a minute, Seifer. We can't do this now."

Seifer pushed himself to his feet and pulled Quistis up with him, wincing when he felt his arm start to bleed again. Roughly kissing her, he pushed her backwards until she was against the wall next to the bathroom door. Her head hit the sheetrock and she cursed, but returned the brutal kiss. He bit her lip and laughed when he tasted her blood on his tongue. Quistis broke free from his mouth and panted in his ear, "Stop this, Seifer. It will hurt her feelings. Xu is…funny about me sometimes."

"Tell me why you keep a red pen." Seifer pushed his hips into hers, grinding against her, forcing her thighs apart with his knee. "Tell me, or Xu will see a lot more of you than she intended when she came to find you." He fumbled with the button of her jeans, grinning when she slapped his hands away. "Stop it, Seifer."

"Tell me, Instructor. Or I'll fuck you til you scream and make Xu see it all." Seifer lifted her to his waist and tore the bra from her chest. He bit her earlobe and whispered, "Why do you keep a red pen?"

Quistis heard the squeak of the faucet and heard the sudden hush as Xu turned off the shower. "Goddamn you, Almasy. Because I _like _to be perfect. Even if nobody sees it, I _know_ that I'm right. I can see the red marks and know that I corrected somebody else. Are you fucking happy now?"

Seifer laughed and kissed her again. Dropping her to the floor, he stepped back to retrieve her sweater. Quistis snatched the shirt from his hands and pulled it over her head, accidentally pushing her head into one of the sleeves in her hurry to cover herself. She smacked Seifer in the chest after she finally managed to get her arms through the sleeves. She must have hit one of his bruises because he flinched at the contact. Good. He was a snake and he deserved it. "_You _are the most evil, conniving, sneaky bastard I have ever met. You _knew _that I couldn't avoid answering you like that! And you call _me _controlling? You, you…ooh!"

Wicked eyes sparkled as he applied pressure to his newly opened arm. "Good night, Instructor. I hope you don't mind if I stay this evening, since I'm a bit dizzy from the fight. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"

Quistis swung at him again, but he was already on his way to the bedroom. "Fuck you Seifer!"

"That's what I'm hoping for, Instructor. Tell Xu good night for me!"

---------------------------------------------------

"…and this one?" A single finger followed a ridge of white scar tissue, curving along Quistis' shoulder until the disfigured skin tapered off halfway across her scapula.

"That one? That was from my second SeeD mission. Three of us were hired to defend a group of Trabian nationalists…that happened to be heavily involved in arms smuggling. We were supposed to guard them while they 'negotiated' with another group of Trabians. It was a fucked up mess. The stupid bastards didn't even know which of their own men they could trust, so it was impossible to know who hired us. We were caught in the middle of a bad weapons deal and I was sliced across the shoulder with a fucking switchblade."

Quistis laughed, then covered her burning eyes. She didn't want Seifer to fucking _know _what it meant to be a SeeD and she sure as hell didn't want him to see her cry. He was a murderer and a traitor but his intentions were pure. Seifer had never killed for profit. He destroyed life to fulfill his dream, to prove his worth to his queen, while she had killed for money and pride. She was a mercenary and he was a knight. She was celebrated and he was reviled. Quistis wanted nothing more than to be hated like Seifer Almasy. "But hey! I was lucky. At least…at least I wasn't shot. I-I had to pick Faryn's brains out of m-my hair w-when h-his head exploded. There was so much _stuff, _Seifer. God, there was so much of this gooey _stuff_…it wasn't quite blood, but it w-w-wasn't…"

"Shut the fuck up, Instructor." Seifer put his hand on her mouth, silencing her instantly. "That's one thing I've never asked you. I know you don't want to talk about that shit, so shut the hell up before I break your goddamned teeth."

Quistis nearly loved him then.

"A-anyway, the m-mission was considered a success when the nationalists crushed their mini-insurgency and Garden received her check. I only had to spend three weeks with my arm in a sling. Real honorable battle wound, huh?" That was the day that Quistis began to question SeeD and the purpose of Garden. The discovery of the shifty deal made her hesitate, which could have gotten her killed. Instead she just received twenty-three sutures and slight neural damage that made her left hand a bit shaky for a few months. She supposed that she should have been grateful that it wasn't an injury that affected her dominant right hand. At least her signature was as graceful as ever. At least she still had her goddamned _signature._

Quistis Trepe was fifteen then and still trusting, oh so very _trusting_ of Cid Kramer. He visited her in the infirmary when she was brought back to Garden; a skinny girl with too many wounds and not quite enough blood to meet the demand of the thirsty Trabian blades. Through the morphine-induced haze, she thought that maybe he had arrived to take her home and tell her that she was a good girl; she was a good girl and she didn't need to do those bad things anymore. He just shook his head and apologized to her. SeeD always followed through, no matter the circumstances; a contract was a contract and SeeD never failed their investors. He had smiled then and patted her head; careful to avoid her IV tubing when he leaned over the narrow hospital bed. _Have no fear, Quistis. I'll not ever allow Garden to be hired for a group like that ever again. From here on out, we'll only work for upstanding organizations and private backers. You won't have to doubt your clients ever again. Rest now, and try to stop worrying. It won't happen ever again. _

Goddamnit…was she really considering a return to that place? The incubator for hatchling murderers? Back to blood and death? Back to teaching children the best way to throttle a man and leave no trace of his final moments? Back to more orphan soldiers weeping for the mothers they did not have when they had to pick their limbs from battlefields? Back to more of the same old _ever again_? "It took some time, but it healed nicely, don't you think?" Quistis moved closer, pressing her body against his, wanting to share his warmth. Her apartment suddenly seemed so very cold. "Seifer? Please? Do you think it _healed_?"

Seifer grunted and continued exploring her body, lightly moving his palm down her back. What should have been an unspoiled canvas was instead a study in the distinctive tattoos of the mercenary. The ridges of scars weren't as numerous as his own, but she still had more than enough. He increased the pressure when the tiny hairs on her arms stood on end and she trembled under his hand. It entertained him to think that the haughty instructor wouldn't admit that she was ticklish, instead forcing herself to maintain that goddamned control. He liked to torture her, hoping to see her lose that control, but she would _never fucking lose it. _She drove him mad. Absolutely fucking mad.

Should he answer her question? Should he give her that satisfaction? But he had so many more questions of his own to ask her first. A pallid scar traversing the crest of her hip caught his attention. Oh yes. He remembered _that _scar. Would she answer him if he asked her about that old wound? "What about this one, Trepe?"

"Which one, Seifer?" Quistis tried so hard to avoid his eyes and hands, but she wanted him to look at her and touch her. Why the hell did he have to make things so confusing? "I've so many now…"

"Don't bullshit me, Trepe." Seifer traced the imperfection with his thumb, the shiny tissue much harder than the soft skin around it. Torn parchment and a disrupted story. "You know which one."

Seifer watched Quistis.

Quistis watched Seifer.

She sighed. "I received that scar when I was battling against one of my former students. He was under the impression that slicing me to pieces would please his queen, so he attacked me in the hallway of Galbadia Garden. This particular student happened to be extraordinarily skilled and I was unable to deflect the blow from his gunblade."

Seifer tried to cover the scar with his hand. "What happened to this student of yours, Instructor?"

Quistis moved his hand so she could see her scar, smiling sadly at his child-like attempt to conceal the old wound. "Don't worry, Seifer. I kicked his fucking ass." Lifting her hand to his face, she traced the long slash between his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Seifer."

Thinking that she was going to go into another of her guilt-ridden trips into the past, Seifer snarled and slapped her hand away. She had often tried to malign herself; saying over and over again that she should have been a better teacher, a better mentor, a better friend, and maybe…just maybe Seifer wouldn't have been so eager to serve Ultimecia. He thought she still blamed herself for his actions. "Don't start acting stupid again, Trepe. Puberty Boy gave me this pretty little decoration. If you try to tell me that you still think you're respons…"

Quistis smiled and kissed his cheek, thinking back to her revelation earlier that day about regrets and broken dreams. "No, Seifer. You misunderstand me. I simply meant that I am truly sorry that both of us are so scarred. Neither of us should have turned out this way."

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up, isn't it Instructor?" He watched her hands as she touched his arm, checking the bandages, ensuring that their very pleasant exertions hadn't re-injured his arm. She had tried so hard to be careful, but it was difficult when Seifer was so rough. "Don't worry, I didn't tear it open again. You don't have to play nurse anymore."

Quistis laughed. "Seifer, I don't think I can even _move _right now, much less put you back together. If you start bleeding again, you'll have to get someone else to…" Looking to the door, she bit her lip and burrowed under the blankets. "Oh God, Seifer. Do you think Xu heard us?"

"Who gives a shit? Seriously, fuck you for worrying about her, Trepe. Can't you ever fucking stop and think about yourself for a change? You really piss me off sometimes." Quistis opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it again. That was the second time in just a few hours that someone told her the exact same thing. It was something to consider…

---------------------------------------

"Morning, Lapdog. How's the head?" Sipping her coffee, Xu leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Seifer emerge from Quistis' bedroom. The smug bastard didn't even have the decency to put on a shirt, but at least his defined chest and arms were marred by a series of discolored bruises and welts. She smiled when he turned and she could see a very definite boot print on his lower back.

Those teeth marks on his throat, though…she couldn't get any satisfaction from those.

So close. The knife drawer was so close. Quistis had always been a heavy sleeper. Xu knew that she could eviscerate him and mop up the puddle before Quistis even left her bed. A quick slash and a big kettle… She had noticed some starving cats in those dirty alleys last night. His body would be gone in just a few hours…

"Why Xu! I never knew you cared! But we'll have to be quiet. I'm afraid that I gave the instructor one hell of a workout last night. Trepe might get jealous if she finds out that you're asking about my dick instead of drooling over her."

"Shut the hell up. You know what I mean."

"Tsk, tsk. You're not switching teams, are you? I don't think your Sapphic sisters will like hearing about your sudden obsession with my glorious manhood." Seifer brushed against Xu as he reached for another coffee mug, smirking when she growled. Territorial little bitch. "What do the Amazons do to traitors these days? Will they stone you or will they just take the batteries from your vibrat…"

"Fuck you, Almasy."

"Aw, that's not very nice." Bending down, Seifer pinched Xu on the cheek, narrowly dodging her fist when she swung at his head. He learned his lesson after last night's sucker punch. Laughing, he added sugar and milk to his coffee and stirred once. "Trepe will really flip out when she sees that you love me so much." He stirred twice. Hmm. A bit more milk and his coffee was perfect. Sweet and creamy…

"She's not staying here. This place is killing her and you know it."

Seifer poured the rest of his coffee down the drain. The bitch obviously wanted to talk, so he'd fucking talk. "Alright Xu. Are you here to take her back to the white picket fence and 2.4 children paradise of Balamb? Garden has a tendency to make that statistic a reality, don't you think? I think that Trepe would rather deal with whole people, not just pieces."

Xu sipped her coffee, calmly waiting for the eventual eruption. "Whole people, eh? Interesting. So why the hell is she fucking around with you?" Seifer didn't disappoint. His hands were around her throat and she was in the floor before she could react. His grip was strong, but he wasn't quite choking her. Not yet anyway. Xu could smell the coffee on his breath when he bent down and shook her, eyes wide with fury. "You fucking _bitch_. What the hell do you know about anything? That goddamned place has broken her! Do you really think she'll be happy at that fucking school? Why do you think she left? It sure as hell wasn't because she was fired."

Xu laughed at his expression. He seemed so damned serious. If he weren't so bad for her, Xu would have been thrilled to see such sincerity on his face. "Oh? And you know all about her, do you? Well, well, well. Check out Mr. _Sensitivity!_" Ceramic fragments fell into her face as she crushed the coffee mug over his head. He rolled off of her and tried to shake the stars from his vision, but she had smashed the same injured temple. Stomach churning from the blow to the head, Seifer leaned against the counter and fought the urge to vomit. Somewhere to his left, he heard Xu's hurt voice above the ringing in his skull. "Fuck her a few times and you're the expert on what makes her tick, eh?"

Seifer was hurt, but he refused to be beaten by a bitch with a coffee mug. It was a cheap shot and both of them knew it. Well, if she wanted to play dirty, then he would be happy to oblige her. Regaining his feet, he smiled and winked, though he had to hold onto the counter or fall to the floor. "She's your best friend, right? You guys are close, aren't you?" Xu said nothing, but stepped forward a few paces, rubbing her throat. "Aren't you dying to know if she's a good fuck, Xu? You seem kind of pissed that I know her better than you _ever _will. Stings, doesn't it?"

Xu smiled sweetly and put one hand on her hip. Still smiling, she sauntered across the floor and hit him in the balls before he knew it was coming. He did throw up this time, still-hot coffee and cream splashing over her shoes. She ignored it and crouched down next to him, smiling grimly at his pain. "Understand this, lapdog. I love to go into museums and see the paintings on the walls, but that doesn't mean I'll ever pick up a brush try to imitate what I see. I'd fuck it up, and then I would always have this vision in my head of my shitty attempt at art. I'd rather just be able to visit a museum and see the work of a master." Seifer glared at her, but listened anyway. Xu turned when she heard Quistis stirring in the bedroom. "I love her. I always have, but I'm not about to fuck up what we share. She's my best friend and she always will be. I appreciate her and that's a hell of a lot more than I can say for you. Until you fucking figure that out, then, yes, Garden is the right place for her."

Xu heard drawers being opened and closed as Quistis searched for some clothes. "Get up, Almasy. I can't fucking stand you, but Quistis doesn't need to see you like this and she sure as hell doesn't need to see me with puke all over my shoes."

Seifer wiped his mouth and laughed. It was no wonder that Quistis and Xu were so close. They were the cruelest bitches he had ever met. "Then give me your goddamned hand and help me up. And get a fucking towel. She's such a neat freak that she'll spaz out when she sees this mess."


	16. Perspectives

Note_:_ Xu's ringtone. Ever heard that song_ Ultra _by KMFDM? Yeah…that's her ringtone. I just think that it seems to suit her in this fic.

I don't like Rinoa, but there are times that I _almost _feel sorry for her. I mean, God…can you imagine dating someone like Squall? How fucking BORING! Yes, I know they have this 'destined love' and all that bullshit, but holy hell! He's such a douchebag! Sure, Seifer tried to kill her, but honestly…at least he's INTERESTING! Since Rinoa seems the type to always look for the best in people, I can see her remembering her time with Seifer in Timber in a _very _fond sort of way.

Also…I'm getting pretty tired of reading all these fics where Quistis is jealous of Rinoa. Yes, I know I've done the 'jealous Q' thing in my own fics, but JUST ONCE I wanted to have Rinoa be a bit envious of Q. I think it's entirely possible. (Rambling again…Note to self…stop writing such long notes…)

-----------------------------------------------------

"You did_ what?_ Oh honey…"

"Look, it wasn't my fault."

"But _honey!"_

"………….."

"But, _jail? _I'd expect this from Zell, especially after the incident with the hula hoops during spring break, but not from you."

Squall's head snapped up when he heard the jailer chuckle. Rinoa's high voice could be clearly heard by all of the amused officers gathered at the sergeant's desk, and they were enjoying every shrill exclamation emanating from the receiver. Eyes burning from the acrid cigarette smoke, Squall watched them pass a box of jelly doughnuts from one meaty hand to the next. Holy shit. The motherfucking cops really _did _eat doughnuts. He felt like he was stuck in a bad movie. A very, very bad movie. "Just send the bail and get me out of here, Rin. I don't have time to…"

"Uh uh, mister. No way. Did you find Quisty?"

"I'm sitting in a filthy jail cell. I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I spent half the night trying to fend off some guy that keeps telling me that I have a 'purty' mouth and all you can ask me about is motherfucking _Quistis?" _

Cheap coffee was spewed over the desk, ruining an entire morning's hard work, but it was worth it. The jailer hadn't laughed that hard in years. Wiping his chin, he snatched the receiver from his prisoner and spoke to Rinoa. "Ma'am? This is Sergeant Collins with Dollet P.D. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, ma'am. Yes, we had some problems with one of our regular offenders, so we have your boyfriend in our office for the time being. No ma'am, I think it was just a joke." Collins watched the commander pinch the bridge of his nose. If the little prick had just kept his mouth shut about his snoring cellmate, none of this would have happened.

The holding cell was full of the weekend regulars; drunks and brawlers, petty thieves, feuding husbands, more brawlers and more drunks. Most knew the routine. Get drunk, get in a fight, get arrested, sleep it off, go home at the end of the weekend. Someone with such an abrasive personality should have been put in a solitary cell, but Collins' officers weren't known for being very bright. The down-on-their-luck men that spent every weekend in jail had leaped at the chance to harass the arrogant young man, shouting vile obscenities and making rude gestures.

Collins knew every one of them. Hell, he had even been invited to holiday dinners by some of them, after they had sobered up and their wives had paid their bail. Good men for the most part, they were just cursed with bad luck, addictions to booze, and immature senses of humor. They were unaccustomed to success and they predictably reacted with resentment and anger to the presence of the successful commander in _their _jail. He was unwelcome, so they meant to make him feel as unwelcome as possible. It was still funny as hell that the boy thought that they were _serious_. Collins really couldn't blame them; the commander had a very irritating personality.

"Heh. I can see what you mean…he isn't exactly a people person. No ma'am. I'm keeping him here until someone is sent for him. A what? What's a xoo? Oh, it's a name! Well hell's bells. Yes ma'am. Just a silly bar fight. We get 'em all the damn time. No, I don't think the owner is pressing charges, but Birdie was ready to string him up by his nutsack and…hmm? Sure thing ma'am." Collins handed the phone back to Squall and poured another coffee, sliding it to the partially bald commander. Whatever had happened in that fight, it was obvious that he had caught the worst of it. Stupid kid.

Squall took the coffee and nodded his thanks to the sergeant. "No, Rin. God, I guess so. She can use the Garden card to pay for…vote? They did _WHAT? _Goddamned _BITCH!" _Squall held the phone to his chest, trying to muffle the sound of Rinoa's shrieked protestations. Xu. That sneaky, underhanded bitch. So, _those _were 102 forms. She must have needed Quistis' signature because she was one of the parties that signed the forms for his initial promotion. To have a vote of no confidence pass the Garden committee, the vote had to be unanimous, and that meant every person on the board, active or not, had to sign the same forms. Of fucking course. Even though he had fired Quistis, her vote still mattered because she was on the board that promoted him. He wanted to quit being headmaster more than anything, but he wanted to quit on _his_ terms, not Xu's. As soon as they were back at Garden, he fully intended on sending Xu on the longest SeeD mission ever….fuck. That's right. He had dismantled SeeD. Well, if he couldn't send her on a mission, then he could at least send her on an extended _unpaid_ vacation. Very extended.

"Rinoa, honey…not you. I was calling Xu a bitch…you're _defending her? _Well, yes, I do hate it, but that's no reason for her to…I don't care how good things are at Garden right now, the Trepies are still…" Squall listened to Rinoa, but didn't hear a word she said. Xu _had _done a lot of good for Garden during her brief tenure as interim headmaster. She probably had the entire school so frightened of her that they were afraid to disobey her rules, but…

"You want me to quit too? Why? I thought…yes, I was happier before the promotion, but you always seemed so…fuck. Whatever. Yes, send her over here, I'll collect Quistis and we'll be on our way. No. That's one thing I _won't_ do. He can…I don't care how much Quistis might need him…no. I'll not…."

The sergeant tapped his watch and gave Squall a sympathetic look. His beloved wife of twenty years could really grind his gears sometimes, so he felt an odd sense of camaraderie with the harried young man. "Look kid. I've already given you more time than I should because of your status, but you need to end your conversation now. If word gets out that I've shown preference to a prisoner, then all hell will break loose."

Squall nodded. "I gotta go, Rin. Yeah, call her cell and tell her to send the Ragnorak. She'll have to give them the clearance code for takeoff, but we should be back sometime tonight."

----------------------------------------------------

Rinoa ended her call and walked to the bathroom, shedding her clothes as she crossed the carpeted floor of her dorm. She needed a few moments before she called Xu. Steam filled the bathroom and Rinoa stood in front of the mirror, watching the fog obscure her reflection. The hazy face staring back at her with empty dark eyes and shimmering water droplet skin almost frightened her. Shaking her head, she stepped into the shower and bent her head to the powerful stream, closing her eyes against the current. Squeezing a massive dollop of shampoo into her hands, she massaged her scalp and tried to think of the best way to tell Xu that the leader of Balamb Garden had been arrested in a bar fight.

It was humiliating.

She loved Squall, loved him in spite of his moody spells and his cold demeanor; she alone could get him to open up and bare his soul. She knew that Quistis had tried for years to make him actually _feel, _but he had ignored every one of her attempts. A self-satisfied smirk crossed her lips when she considered that she had been able to so easily do just one thing that the brilliant, successful Quistis Trepe could never do. _Quistis Trepe _could probably even rule the world if she tried, but she had failed when it came to Squall.

Bubbles of scented soap gurgled down the drain, a swirling purple current of rich berries and plum that carried with it Rinoa's jealousy. It had taken her forever to convince Squall that ordering such an expensive shampoo was worth the cost, but every time she used it, she could tell that he agreed with her. The smirk grew wider when she thought of how Squall would soon sneak behind her to bury his face in her hair, certain to be grumbling about the price of Estharian cosmetics.

Did Seifer do that for Quistis? Did he tease her about her hair? Did he buy her flowers and tell her she was pretty? Is that why she didn't want to leave him? Surely not. Maybe someone else, but not Seifer…and certainly not Quistis. It just didn't seem…right.

There were times that she felt sorry for poor, lonely Quisty, but there were also times when she liked seeing her so miserable. Quistis was so perfect sometimes, so damned _good _at everything that it seemed as if the gods meant to make her a lonely failure as a sort of cosmic payback for that perfection. Why did _she _have to be so smart? Why did _she _get to have her own army? Why did _she _get to be the one to command respect from her old students?

Didn't she realize how much people needed her? Didn't she _appreciate _how much they needed her? Everything was horribly backwards. Quisty should've been at Garden fixing things, not sitting in Dollet with Seifer. They needed her, damn it. She supposed that she should be proud of herself, though. After all, Rinoa succeeded in the _one thing _that Quisty failed. Squall ignored Quistis and reacted with love and gratitude to Rinoa alone. She was the only one that had such a powerful effect on her beloved boyfriend.

Well, not quite the _only _one. Seifer had been the one constant in Squall's life, his adversary and rival, able to get a rise from him by simply _existing_. Even though Squall loved her deeply, Rinoa still had to smile and pout, flirt and tease to make him notice her. She knew that it was silly, but she felt a vicious gnawing jealousy in the pit of her stomach. Seifer, Quistis and Squall shared a history that didn't include her and it drove her crazy at times.

Granted, she had her own history with Seifer, but that didn't count. Their summer fling was just that. A fling. He was very handsome and extremely charismatic; all of her friends had sighed over her luck at landing such a catch, but Rinoa knew that she had always taken a backseat to Seifer and his ambition. He was fun and daring; his fuck-it-all attitude made her want to challenge the world, but it certainly wasn't love.

Rinoa chuckled. It really was no wonder that Quistis didn't want to leave Seifer. If he was still the same cocky bastard he was back when she knew him in Timber, then Quisty was probably as high on his confidence as she herself was so long ago. He was…addictive, in his own way. Someone eternally despondent like Quistis needed the fuck-you assurance of someone like Seifer. And someone like Seifer, who had never known that the ground could _hurt _so much after a fall…someone like him needed the earthbound sensibilities of someone like Quistis. Rinoa didn't understand why Squall couldn't see that.

Ooh! Getting arrested in a bar fight? What was _wrong _with him lately? Sure, Quisty was willing to let her Trepies destroy Garden, but she really couldn't blame her. And yes, she was willing to hide away in a city miles from home, shacked up with his lifetime rival, but…hmm.

Grinning, Rinoa finished her shower and wrapped her dripping locks in a towel. Kicking the laundry out of her way, she stepped back to her phone and dialed Xu's number. Waiting for an answer, she tried to determine the perfect outfit to wear for Squall. Something sexy, but not slutty. Something classy, but still revealing enough to make him forget about Seifer. As the phone rang and rang, Rinoa sorted through dresses and blouses, trousers and jeans, skirts and shoes. Nothing seemed to be good enough.

She wondered what Quistis would be wearing when she stepped off the Ragnorak.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Xu dropped her towel when she heard her cell ring. "Xu here. Yes, _Princess_. I'm just peachy fucking keen. What? Vote of no confidence, eh? Oh, merciful heavens."

Seifer listened carefully to Xu's conversation as he finished cleaning the floor, finally wiping up the last of his regurgitated coffee. Muscles bunched in his forearms as he squeezed the dirty rags into the sink and rinsed the disgusting fluid down the drain. Rags. He had to use fucking _rags _to mop the goddamned floor. The stupid bitch didn't even have a fucking mop. She didn't have a goddamned thing she needed.

Quistis was avoiding him and it was pissing him off. Since her water heater was a piece of shit, Quistis always took very fast showers. This morning, though, she had been in the shower for nearly forty-five minutes. Ignoring the throbbing in his head, he angrily watched the streaks of water on the floor gradually dry and disappear. Why the hell was she such a fucking coward? Why the fuck wouldn't she just _tell him? _

"Of _course_ I knew about it. Who the hell do you think initiated the…he's _where_? Really? Oh ho!" The thought of Squall locked up in jail was nearly enough to send Xu into an orgasmic fit. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. Oh, what an absolutely _fantastic_ morning. Squall was in a holding cell and Seifer was still dizzily cleaning up his own vomit. Now all she needed was for Quistis to come to her senses…

"No, I'll bail him out. Yeah, I'll call with the clearance code. _Yes_, now quit fucking nagging me. Yes, probably tonight…of course I found her. What? Well, that's up to her, now isn't it? No, I don't want you talking to her. Why are you worried about _him_?" Xu narrowed her eyes and looked at Seifer, then at the closed bedroom door. How the fuck did Heartilly know about Almasy? "Hmm…well, it depends." Xu wasted no time telling Rinoa goodbye. She ended the conversation and heard plastic crack when she closed her phone with a bit too much force.

"Aw, having trouble with your girlfriend? Is she upset that you've…"

"Stop it Seifer." There was a fierce clash of lavender and lemon as shampoo and cleaning solution battled in the air of the kitchen. Seifer thought it odd that he wouldn't be able to smell the lemon cleaner once the water evaporated, but the smell of her shampoo would linger in her hair long after it dried. It was pretty fucked up how some things worked. Quistis pushed some money into Xu's hands, ignoring Seifer's snapping green eyes. "There's a shop up the street that has really great coffee. I could use…"

Xu smiled sadly at Quistis' stricken expression, then looked over her shoulder to Seifer. "You know Q, it really doesn't surprise me that you stay so damned slim. You really need to keep more food at your place. All I could find to eat was a jar of black olives and some lettuce. I'm fucking starving, so I'm going out for some breakfast." Xu wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Quistis and tell her everything would be okay, but she wasn't sure if that was the case anymore. After this morning, she wasn't sure of anything. She grabbed a strand of Quistis' damp hair and gave it a gentle tug. "I'd ask you to come with me, but your hair is soaked, so you're keeping your pretty ass here."

Her dark eyebrows met in a frown when Seifer took a step closer to Quistis. He had obviously learned _nothing _about patience during his time away from Garden. "And I certainly don't want that fucker behind you staring at me over waffles. I'll be back in an hour or two and I'll be sure to bring your coffee. You still take it black, right?"

Quistis squeezed Xu's hands in gratitude. "Of course. You know me better than anyone." _Except for Seifer.__Not even you, Xu. Why the fuck are both of you doing this to me? _"And Xu…bring a cup for Seifer too. He likes cream and sugar. A _lot _of cream and sugar…"

"Big tough guy takes his coffee like a pussy, huh?"

Quistis wanted to laugh. She wanted everybody in that run-down kitchen to throw their heads back and have a good old-fashioned belly chuckle. She wanted Xu to understand that she couldn't just _leave_; she wanted Seifer to understand that she couldn't just _stay, _but more than anything else, she wanted to understand herself the way they understood _her._ Damn both of them.

"Xu?"

Concealment and disguise were an integral part of SeeD training. One never knew when the difference between life and death meant a plausible accent, a convincing limp, a believable mask. Avoiding death may have meant something as simple as wiping all traces of emotion from one's face or keeping any sort of passion from one's voice. After the first year cadets learned wilderness survival and first aid, they were taught to alter their appearances using nothing more than what they had on their bodies. Most were able to construct an effective façade, burying their feelings under a blank stare or empty tone, but some had trouble concealing their emotions.

If Xu had a weakness, this was it. She couldn't keep the spiteful glee from her voice, nor could she hide the amusement in her flashing brown eyes when Quistis pleaded with her. "Yes, Q?"

"Don't spit in his coffee."

Xu tore her hands from Quistis and held them to her chest, her teasing mouth forming a perfect affronted 'O'. "Why, Quistis Trepe! Do you really think I would do something so low, so crude, so tasteless? I am appalled!" Quistis raised a single eyebrow and Seifer snorted. "I'm offended! You know me better than that, Q. Let me assure both of you, I can think of something much, _much _more creative than that."

Slamming the door behind her, she dialed a series of extensions for the Garden garage as she made her way to the exit. Breakfast could wait. There was a commander to bail out of jail and his expression would be far more satisfying than any pancake platter. That should take up enough time to let Quistis speak with Seifer. Her damaged phone crackled and whined, but she was still able to clearly hear the drowsy voice on the other end of the line. _Yeah? If you're callin' about the damage to your tires, then you'll have to take it up with administration. Balamb Garage is not responsible for the actions of the Trepies. The remaining explosives have been located and the parkin' lot is bein' resurfaced on Wednesday, so you'll have to…_

Good. She hated calling the garage, but at least it was one of the more intelligent of the mechanics that answered her call. "Shut the hell up, Number 12."

_Headmaster? Is that you? _

"Of course it is." Xu heard doors slam as Number 12 exited the garage to find a more secure place to talk to her. Almost every mechanic was a Trepie, but one never knew when someone might creep into the garage for repairs or an oil change. "Are you able to speak?"

_Yeah. I'm good now. Did you…did you find her?_

Xu smiled. "Depends. Are you going to have the Ragnorak two miles west of Dollet in about four hours?"

_Hell fuckin' yes! _

"Mind your tongue, Number 12. I understand your excitement, but I will not tolerate that type of language from subordinates."

_I mean, yes ma'am! _

"Then yes, I've found her." Xu had to pull the phone away from her ear until the jubilant yells subsided.

_Is she okay? She's not hurt, is she? If she is, I swear I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch that even thought about…_

"12! Goddamnit, shut up! She's fine!"

_Sorry Headmaster! _

"Just have everything ready so we can bring her home."

_Yes ma'am!_

"And 12?"

_Yes ma'am?_

Xu licked her lips. She was growing very fond of her position at the helm of Balamb Garden. "I expect to see all of you little Trepie bastards with buckets, hammers, and a shit-load of nails when we get back. You have one hell of a mess to clean up and I'm expelling the next one to even _consider _another bomb. Got it?"

…._oh… umm, yes ma'am._

"Good boy."

---------------------------------------------

"Sign here. Thank you ma'am."

Xu scribbled a quick signature on the ledger and took a seat in the uncomfortable metal chair offered to her by the polite officer. The small office smelled funny; stale coffee, aftershave, sweat, and that peculiar hot plastic odor of computers and copiers left running for far too long. She wasn't certain, but she also thought she could smell leftover eggs in his trash can. Ugh.

One, two, three, four…He might have been polite, but he certainly wasn't efficient. Four stacks of incomplete reports teetered against each other, almost as if they were trying to knock the others off the desk in order to be the next in the outbox.

Xu despised waiting. She had more important things to do than bail her _leader_ out of some stinking jail cell. There were two meetings to reschedule with the Trabian headmaster, four proposals that required her immediate approval, and a handful of unhappy instructors to appease once they were back in Balamb. Leonhart didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground, so she knew it would be up to her to keep Garden from sinking. Damn him to hell. She shouldn't have had to work so hard to clean up his mess.

One, two, three, four…She tried to focus on the June issue of _Art in Esthar _offered to her by the kindly officer_, _but she could almost feel the stacks of paperwork leering at her. Lowering her eyes to whatever the fuck was splattered on the glossy pages of the magazine, Xu tried to ignore the burning _disorder _next to her.

One, two, three, four…If this was how the pride of Dollet fought crime, then the criminals in the filthy city were probably laughing their asses off. She was an instant away from alphabetizing the papers from affidavits to warrants when Squall was finally escorted into the office.

"Finally! You know, if you hadn't started that fight, then…then…" Xu cried for the first time in years. She couldn't stop the tears once she saw the pallor of Squall's scalp and the faint red lines left behind by a drunken brawler's fingernails.

"It's _not _funny."

"No, you…you're right. It's not funny at all. I'm practically pissing on myself because you…you…" She couldn't breathe, not when Squall grabbed his coat from the officer and stalked out of the jail, furiously puffing at the remainder of his hair. It was a habit that always annoyed the hell out of Xu. Squall would get in a huff and blow his hair off of his forehead, but now…oh, but now! He didn't even have any fucking hair to blow! "Wait commander! It's cold outside! You need a hat or maybe a pretty bonnet! Besides, we still have to go back and…"

By the time Xu caught her breath, Squall was nearly two blocks ahead of her, already trying to find his way back to the bar.

"Commander! Where the hell are you going?"

"To retrieve the target."

"You're going the wrong way!"

Squall stopped and clenched his fists. Every single fucking thing about this city was fucking wrong. He wanted out before he killed someone. And if Xu didn't shut her goddamned mouth, she was going to be that particular someone. "Where the fuck is she?"

Xu wondered if he would be offended if she offered him some sunscreen for the newly exposed patches of skin on his head. Later. She could fuck with him later. Getting Quistis back to Garden was far more important than harassing Leonhart. "She's at her apartment, talking to Seifer."

"And you left her? You fucking idiot. She's probably skipped town again."

Xu smiled. "Don't be ridiculous, Leonhart. She's coming with us today, but we have to drag her away from Almasy before that happens." Quistis was going back to Garden. She knew it. She _felt _it. She just didn't know if she was happy about it.

Fuck.

------------------------------------------------------------

Another note: Sorry. Very short chapter and not much Q and S. Trust me, they have a long chapter coming up next. There's also gonna be a broken window. And I believe that this has been the, umm, _friendliest _chapter I've done for this fic. I'd like the next one to be bitchy again. I like writing all of the cussin' and screamin' scenes. They're fun.


	17. Answers

"Attention please! May I have your attention?" Number 5 pounded his gavel on the meeting table and all chattering voices instantly hushed. The meeting had begun and nothing else mattered. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, our wise headmistress has contacted one of our own with most wonderful news." Silence gave way to excited whispers as speculation filled the large room. They already knew that the news was big. Since they had started their less-than-legal activities, meetings were limited to small groups and always behind locked and guarded doors. This meeting in the cafeteria, with all Trepies present; it meant something huge was going to be announced. Number 5 closed his eyes, briefly allowing himself a chance to enjoy the atmosphere.

They had all waited for word of their beloved instructor for months and now... oh and now!

Maybe, just maybe...could it be?

Had Headmistress Xu been able to do what Leonhart had sworn could never be done?

Why wouldn't he just tell them?

"Hurry, please God, hurry Number 5!"

"What's the news?"

"Tell us! Please!"

Number 5 waited until the assembled Trepies shushed each other into another, heavier silence. These were his comrades, his siblings, his friends and allies. He loved them all and they all loved _her. _"We've just received word that Instructor Trepe has been found alive and well, and has been under the protection of..." He would have been offended that his carefully prepared and rehearsed speech was interrupted, but the deafening roar that drowned his words was perfectly welcome.

Some students produced illicit flasks and joyfully shared the contents with their neighbors, others tore their jackets off and twirled them overhead, some continued to cheer until their throats ached and their voices had no sound.

Number 5 looked to Number 6, who was sitting next to him and smiling broadly at the chaos, and then to Numbers 1, 2 and 3 who were openly weeping and hugging each other. They had been Trepies from the beginning, when Instructor Trepe was still just youngest-SeeD-ever Trepe. They had followed her career since she wowed administration with her brains and skill. She was beautiful and brilliant and they loved her.

They had cried when she was fired for her lack of leadership skills, though they knew that she would come out of the experience stronger and wiser. They had worried about her safety when she was fighting in the war, going so far as to threaten squad leader Leonhart in order to ensure her safety. If they had only known how that bastard would betray her...

Number 4 patted Number 3 on the back and handed him a glass of water. His sobbing was so deep that he had given himself the hiccups. Number 4 looked up at Number 5 and winked. "Do you think we should make the Headmistress an honorary Trepie? I was playing cards with her one day and she told me that she would love to join, if it wasn't for the whole get-fired-for-supporting-a-potential-terrorist-faction, umm, thing."

Number 5 put one hand on his hip and playfully pointed at Number 4. "How often do you play cards with the Headmistress, Number 4?"

Number 4 blushed. Nobody else seemed to worry about Xu and the disappearance of Instructor Trepe was harder for her than it was for any of the Trepies. "Well, since I've graduated, we just play once or twice a week. A-anyway, that doesn't matter. I knew what she meant. They've been friends for years, you know."

"If you say so, Number 4." Ah well. If it meant that they would have the continued support of the Headmistress, then he didn't care what the other Trepies did in their free time.

He puffed out his chest and felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. All of their hard work, all of their sacrifices...the sleepless nights and the endless phone calls...it was worth it. She was always worth it.

It was a glorious day for the Trepies.

--------------------------------------------------

Instructor Marlow heard a boom on his way to the cafeteria for a mid-morning snack. "Damn them all! If it's another bomb, then I'll skin the bastards!" Running as fast as his old bones would allow, he skittered to a stop at the locked double doors and peered into the cafeteria. The celebration inside reminded him of the time that he went to that Bowl Game and the Trabian Blue Dragons thoroughly destroyed the heavily favored Galbadian Lions.

What on earth could have possibly happened to make so very many students act like they had just won another war? Why were they celebrating so loudly and cheering as if they ...of course. Marlow chuckled. If Quistis Trepe had at last been found, then maybe he could go back to his lessons instead of fretting over the next Trepie attack. The last bomb had been too close to the instructor dorms for his liking. The speed with which they had gone from silly fan club to disciplined army was frightening. If given a good enough reason, he felt certain that the Trepies were capable of launching a full-scale assault on Garden. For the sake of everyone at Garden, he hoped that Quistis Trepe was returning to control her damned lunatic followers.

---------------------------------------------------------

"How did you sleep, Seifer?" Quistis stared out of her window and watched Xu cross the parking lot on her way to the coffee shop...

Wait one damned minute. The shop was the other direction. Where the hell was she going? Quistis shrugged, assuming that Xu was probably searching for that breakfast. The thin walls of her apartment had done little to muffle the sounds of their argument, so Xu was bound to be starving. Fighting always did that to her.

Quistis almost laughed. She was honestly touched that the two people that mattered the most to her respected her enough to try and kill each other without disturbing her slumber. She wanted to stop the fight, but the teacher inside of her knew that they had to have it out or they really would kill each other. It was satisfying to know that they had reached a stalemate simply because they were both worried about her. They even mopped the floor clean of vomit and blood. How fucking sweet.

Extending one finger, Quistis traced a squeaking series of aimless patterns on the moisture clinging to the glass. She knew that she would have to clean the fingerprints off of the window later, but that didn't matter anymore. He was watching and waiting and she didn't know how to begin. After staring through the window for a few more minutes, she focused on the wall framing the glass. _Coward_. _He's always been right about you. He knows anyway. Just tell him._ _Give him that much._

Seifer wanted to punch her, fuck her, break her...anything to make her look at him. "Don't you dare try to bullshit me, Trepe. You know I didn't sleep." Normally he would be so exhausted from fucking and arguing that he would fall asleep even while she was still cursing him. Sometimes it was because he had pissed her off, but other times it was because cursing was all that she _could _do. The prideful bitch never would admit that he was the only one able to make her beg, so he would try all the harder the next time they'd meet. She still wouldn't give him that satisfaction and they both knew it. It made for absolutely mind-blowing sex, though...

Quistis had an odd effect on him. She would have him so furious that he truly felt like he could kill her, then she would smile or tease him and he could do nothing but laugh. The bitch certainly wasn't boring, but she was maddening as hell. Last night had been the first time that they had shared a bed and he had been unable to sleep. They had spent long hours discussing topics that interested neither one of them until Quistis had fallen into a fitful slumber, clutching at him when he tried to shift positions. She never acted like that, so he spent the rest of the night watching her sleep.

Why the fuck was she so interested in that damn wall?

The kitchen needed a fresh coat of paint to cover the stains of neglectful occupants. What had probably started out as 'eggshell' or 'taupe' was instead a mottled mess of tan and nicotine yellow. There was something permanent about those stains that made Quistis want to scream. It wasn't fucking _fair_ that thirty years of tobacco smoke had found a home in her walls when she was still searching for a home of her own. "I'm _not _trying to bullshit you, Seifer_. _I just wanted to know if..."

White dust exploded around Quistis as he fired her last coffee mug into the sheetrock above her head. "Goddamnit, look at me!" She meant to tell Seifer to go fuck himself, but was knocked off balance when he slammed her into the plaster. Palms on either side of her head, Seifer forced her face upwards and made her eyes meet his own. "If you're gonna talk, then you're gonna talk to _me_ and not some fucking wall. Got it?"

A few years ago, the old Quistis might have fallen to her knees and wept in gratitude that somebody was willing to listen to her, but she was no longer that same silly girl. Why couldn't he have said that to her so long ago, when she needed it so much? Why had she not seen him when he needed her so fucking much? Why had things turned out the way they did for both of them? And goddamn it...why the hell wouldn't he release his grip just a bit? His hands were starting to _hurt. _"Take your hands off me. I'm getting very fucking tired of telling you to..." He hissed when she grabbed his injured wrist. The bandage was sticky with drying blood. "God, Seifer! Did Xu do that to you this morning? I _told_ you to be careful with your arm. You goddamned idiot, why do you _insist_ on hurting yourself?"

"What difference does it make? Why do you always ask me the _same fucking questions_? Why do you give a flying fuck? _Why_?" Quistis hadn't realized that destroying him would make him so beautiful. His chest bore the new scars of bar fights and rough sex, bruises and bites and deep, jagged scratches. She rested her face on his chest and brushed her lips on his marks, but just enough to barely taste him. He could control her like no one else and she was afraid to allow herself too much. "Even though you're an absolute _asshole_, I still worry about you. I know it's been a while since you've had any nightmares, but..."

"You're right. It _has_ been a long time." Seifer shuddered when the silk of her eyelashes flickered against his chest. Poets all, the Trepies had often compared her to a summer rose or some damned pussy-ass lily. Seifer had spent many sunny afternoons with the Disciplinary Committee reading these poems and chucking them from the roof of Balamb Garden, laughing while heartfelt sentiments drifted to the earth below. Instructor Trepe had enough admirers. She needed someone to hate her. They praised her to the stars above, but the stupid bastards had _no fucking idea_. Beautiful golden petals and hypnotic narcosis, Quistis Trepe was opium and spice, addictive and deadly. The more this flower was pressed, the faster the poisoned nectar would flow. Seifer thought Ultimecia was bad, but her poison was never so sweet. "It has been a real long fucking time, but lately, that's because the only bitch trying to mind-fuck me is you."

Quistis pushed him off, expecting to see his green eyes dancing with malicious glee, but his expression was completely serious. Even while he was serving the sorceress, Quistis had never been so frightened of him. "You are one _unbelievable_ bastard!"

"And you're a goddamned coward! Tell me something, Trepe. When did you plan on telling me that you're going back to Garden?"

"I've never said that I was going back to Garden!"

His palm caressed her cheek. With anyone else, she might have thought it a caring gesture, but with Seifer, it was just another way for him to try to wrest control from her hands. "So, you plan on staying here for the rest of your life? Waiting tables and getting your ass pinched by drunks every night? Glamorous lifestyle you've chosen. I bet your parents would be _so _fucking proud of you."

Quistis didn't know how to respond to this. It didn't matter that she had the same doubts about her faceless parents, day after day, night after wondering night; Seifer had no goddamned right to insult her like that. She wanted to make him _bleed. _Taking his hand from her face, she kissed the palm and murmured, "Oh, poor fucking _baby_. Itty bitty Seifer can't stand it that bossy Quisty might have somewhere else to go besides motherfucking Dollet. Just because all his dreams fell apart, he wants to make bossy Quisty drown with him in some dirty city..."

"Shut your goddamned trap, Instructor." He didn't even feel it when she bit him. There really was no other place for him and it stung much worse than her teeth. Why she had stayed with him in Dollet as long as she did was a mystery.

"No. I'm suddenly in a talkative mood, so you'll listen to every word I have to say."

"I told you to shut the fuck up, Trepe."

"Make me. I fucking dare you, Almasy." Quistis smiled, well aware that Seifer had a masochistic streak bigger than any foolish romantic dream. "You're _begging_ me to talk any other time. Why do you want me to shut up now? Is it because I'm hitting a little too close to home? I'm a motherfucking heroine. I helped save the world that would gladly celebrate your death." Quistis dug her fingernails into his ribs, then gently stroked the reddened flesh. Seifer cursed and pulled her closer. "You tell me that my parents would be ashamed of me, but I bet that your mom and dad would deny your very existence if they knew half the shit that you've done."

"Piss off, Trepe."

"Seifer the murderer..."

"Fuck you."

"Seifer the psychopath..."

Her pulse fluttered under his fingers when he moved his hands to her throat. "_Fuck you." _

_"_Seifer the traitor..."

"_Fuck you_, _Trepe!"_

She kissed him. "Slave..."

"Goddamned cunt..."

"Lapdog..."

"Shut. Up."

"Seifer..."

"Don't call me that."

"What? Lapdog or traitor? I'm sure I can think of something worse..."

"No. Don't say my name like that. Not when you're going to go back to..."

"Why?"

"Just...don't."

"I want to say your name."

"Stop _saying_ that."

"Seifer."

"Shut up."

_"Seifer."_

"You're a fucking bitch."

"Ooh! Such clever insults. My clever Seifer. My brilliant, beautiful Seifer..."

"Shut the fuck up, Instructor."

"I thought you liked it when I said your name. I know for a fact that you fucking _love_ it when I _scream_ your name, so stop telling me to shut up." Quistis wondered why she had never noticed this before. Almasy was always such an asshole in her classes that she couldn't end a single class period until she had screamed herself hoarse. She'd yell, bitch, and give him countless detentions, while the cocky fucker would just lean back in his chair and smile. Every afternoon, he would complete his punishment and smile that insufferable smirk the entire time. She had screamed his name last night, but she screamed into a pillow so that she could spare Xu's feelings. "Is that why you always got into so much trouble in my classes, Seifer? Even way back then, did you like to hear me scream your name? Hmm?"

Seifer grinned. A part of him wanted to drag her back to Garden so he could throw her on that instructor's desk and show her _exactly_ what went through his mind when she was babbling about battle techniques. "Admit it, Trepe. You liked screaming my name just as much as I liked hearing it." Seifer's hands had dropped to her hips at some point in their discussion. His grip was already painful, but he squeezed again and Quistis winced. "Leonhart could never make you scream the way I could..." He pressed harder. "...could he?"

So...he still thought he had to compete with Squall. How entertaining. "No. He never could." Seifer's grip relaxed slightly. "But..." His fingers clenched again and Quistis smiled, greatly amused that she had found a new trick to torture Seifer. "...even if he had been madly in love with me, he would have done every little thing I asked. I wonder how Rinoa puts up with him. You were right, Seifer. I would have been bored."

"And now? When you go back to Garden, he'll be your superior officer. You'll have to do everything that _he _commands."

"No, he'll stay on as commander, but that title is more ceremonial now. His time as headmaster is up. I read the charges on the forms Xu brought with her. Staff calls him 'weak', 'ineffectual', 'partial'...all sorts of things. The only way he'll be my superior officer is if I'm assigned a SeeD mission. And since SeeD has been dissolved, he'll just be a co-worker."

Seifer wondered about this. "Rinoa is going to flip one day. It happens to them all. I've seen it."

"I know."

"Who the hell does Leonhart think he can send out when she goes nuts?"

Quistis laughed. "He thinks that he's the only one that can stop her when it happens. He thinks that she's his responsibility."

"Fucking A. The whole goddamned world is screwed then, isn't it? Leonhart is such a pussy when it comes to Rinoa. If she says that a village is threatening her, he'll have it burned to the ground. We're all fucked."

Quistis thought back to what Seifer told her about sorceresses and their power. She knew that Rinoa would be okay as long as she had Squall to keep her grounded, but she wondered what might happen if he was killed in a car wreck, or succumbed to disease, or was knifed in a parking lot. He didn't have to fall in battle. Soldiers sometimes forgot that they could be killed by the same things as civilians. Rinoa thought that Squall was invincible and Quistis dreaded the day when she learned that he wasn't. Squall was right about Rinoa, but only to a point. She loved him and he loved her. As long as they were together and happy, then Rinoa could control her sorceress powers. When they were torn apart, whether by battle, an accident, or just because of that greedy bitch Time; when Rinoa Heartilly lost her knight, then hell and earth would become the same place. Love was as dangerous an emotion as the blackest of hate. "Depends. Xu is very interested in the headmaster position and she isn't afraid to..."

"Rinoa had better get real religious, real quick if Xu sends Garden after her. That is one scary bitch...OW! Don't fucking stomp on me like that!"

Chuckling, Quistis removed her foot from Seifer's. "That's my best friend that you're calling a scary bitch. And while you may be correct, I'll thank you to stop insulting her in front of me."

Seifer privately thought that calling Xu a bitch wasn't an insult so much as it was a statement of fact, but he nodded all the same. Quistis was getting closer to telling him her plans and he didn't want to make her so mad that she'd retreat into her shell. She shouldn't have mattered to him, but she did. "I'll stop insulting her when you stop saying my name. I don't want to hear it from you now, knowing that you'll say it differently when you're around those other sad fucks at Garden."

So that's why...oh Seifer. She was accustomed to feeling angry and frustrated with Seifer, but she didn't like this sudden swell of pity. Quistis shook off his hands and stepped to the sink, filling the coffee pot with water. Xu was taking too fucking long with her request. Where the hell was she? Fragrant steam rose from the brewing liquid and Quistis inhaled deeply, ready to ...fucking hell. She no longer had a mug. Xu had broken one on Seifer's head and he had just smashed the remaining...

"Son of a _bitch_!"

A car alarm sounded in the parking lot below. Seifer looked from Quistis, who was muttering about friends that could've used knives instead of her mugs to kill each other, to her broken window to the space previously occupied by the now-missing coffee pot. Holy shit. She had finally snapped. Quistis would never sacrifice her coffee pot unless she had gone bat-fuck mad. He was worried about her. "Hey, Instructor? Are you alright? I never would have guessed that..."

"Shut up!" Shrieking, Quistis whirled on Seifer and grabbed his ear, forcing him to his knees. "Listen to me."

"Goddamnit, I can't! You're pulling my fucking ear off! What the hell is wrong with you? I just asked you a question!"

Quistis fell to her knees in front of him and kissed him on the cheek. Yes, he had asked a question and the concern in his voice was foreign and frightening. "You _always_ ask me all of these questions. All the time. Not a day passes when you don't ask me a fucking question."

"Well, you suck at answering me. If you'd just give me an answer, I wouldn't have to ask you everyday."

"Do you really want to know why I like whiskey?" Seifer held his breath and she smiled. "You once said that you could figure out anybody based on what they ordered when they went to a bar."

"Yeah, most of the time it's easy. I can't figure you out, Trepe. I never have been able to completely figure out what makes you tick."

"I've not figured you out either. At least, not entirely. But I do know that you like to hear me say your name, Seifer. Everyone from Trabia to Balamb, from Galbadia to Esthar; they would all laugh to see your carcass hanging from a noose. Murderer, psychopath, traitor, lapdog...that's what they all call you." Seifer said nothing. He knew it to be true, but those jokers could go fuck themselves. He had been called much worse and he didn't care what they thought. It just pissed him off to hear those same words coming from _her _lips. She had always been so fucking different.

Quistis continued, occasionally punctuating her words with light kisses. "The world despises you, but you don't give a fuck. They call you all of these horrible names, but it never seems to faze you. Right after the war, I tried to think of you as Lapdog or Traitor, but I could never do it. You've always just been Seifer Almasy to me. Don't get me wrong, you're an asshole, but still..." Her knees were starting to throb from the uncomfortable position on the floor and she knew that his had to be hurting too. Gesturing that he should sit down, she slid next to him and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning onto his shoulder. They stared at the holes in her walls for several minutes. "You'd do it all again, wouldn't you?"

Would he? If he could achieve his dream? Of fucking course he would. He'd just do it with open eyes the next time. Mumbling into her damp hair, he answered, "Yeah. I would."

"I thought so. I'm very jealous of you, Seifer. I really do wish that I could go after the things I want and just tell everybody else to go to hell."

Seifer laughed out loud. A sudden image flashed across his mind of the beautiful, refined Quistis Trepe half-naked, covered in tattoos, teeth bared, ready to sink her fangs into any that dared oppose her. He was thankful that she _didn't _go after the things she wanted. "How about this, Trepe? You point at something you want, and I'll get it for you. That way the world can keep hating me and you'll still be the Golden Child. They'll never have to know."

"Always a knight, aren't you, Seifer?"

They stared at the walls again. The air blowing in from the broken window was much warmer than it had been for weeks. Maybe some of the snow and ice would melt. They both knew that the city would be a disgusting, muddy mess, but the water had to melt before it could dry. They'd have to slog through dirty water until that happened.

"So, what's going to happen to Garden if they're not training SeeD anymore? There aren't a whole lot of other uses for a giant floating building full of empty classrooms, you know."

Quistis laughed at his observation. "I'll have to ask Xu. She hates training children to kill as much as I do, so I don't know what she plans to do with Garden. She mentioned something about converting it into a school. Not a military academy, but a simple school. The problem is, what are we going to do to prepare ourselves for the next sorceress war? It might not be Rinoa, and it might not be for hundreds of years, but it will be somebody, someday. We can't just let the world be completely unprepared."

Seifer grabbed her legs and pulled her onto his lap. "You could always train your little army to be ready for the next sorceress bitch. Those maniacs would dig their way to hell with dessert spoons if they thought it would please you."

Quistis considered this. The thought of so much power was far too appealing to be healthy. Once they reached a certain age and were informed of their purpose, given a chance to explore their loyalties and determine if they really wanted to serve her; it was very tempting. "No. I can't be responsible for..."

Seifer knew exactly what she was thinking. That furrow between her brows gave her away every fucking time. "Come on, Instructor. Somebody has to do it, so it may as well be somebody that fucking _wants_ to do it. You could wait until they're grown before you recruit members; that way you won't have to feel guilty about training children to kill. They'd have a choice. There wouldn't be any of this 'Fated Children' bullshit. You could tell Fate to fuck herself for screwing with you in the first place."

Quistis looked at Seifer in surprise. "Just how much thought have you put into this, Seifer? That's actually a very good..."

"Not much, really. I just kind of get these feelings sometimes, like you were meant to be more than some fucking waitress or even an instructor." Seifer stroked her hair, now almost dry and shining in the dim light of the kitchen. "I bet if I looked in some history book, I'd find an account of some blonde bitch with her teeth in the throat of her enemy...and I bet that the description would fit you. I just see it sometimes."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand you."Seifer didn't understand himself any better than she did. "I don't fucking know what I'm talking about. It's just how I imagine you sometimes. You could be a real queen if you'd pull your head out of your ass."

Was that a compliment? Quistis wasn't sure. "Well, even if I wanted to have my own army, I wouldn't be able to lead them. I can plan and strategize, but I'm shit when it comes to leading..." Quistis tilted her head and smiled. She was sitting in the lap of one of the most feared military leaders in history. It was funny how the world worked sometimes. "If I'm to have an army, I'll need a general that knows what the fuck he's doing."

No more plumbing, no more filthy apartments, no more mindless drunk spells, and no more bullshit nightmares. Garden had fucked both of them up and he hated it. Quistis was a fucking genius, yet she had been trained her entire life to follow orders without question. Her brilliance had been used by the hacks running that school, then when they decided that they had no more use for her, she had been discarded. It almost destroyed her. Garden was her home, her everything. She knew nothing else but how to serve Balamb Garden.

Seifer held no such romantic notions about that place. Sure, he once had ambitions to be one of the elite, a member of the famous SeeD, but he had seen what serving Garden would get him: dead eyes and a desire to do nothing but serve. The training was useful, God yes, the military training was useful, but it sure as hell did nothing to make him happy. At least the sorceress never lied to him. She expected the same as Garden, but she was fucking honest about it.

But now...he was being offered a chance to return to that discipline that he craved, that order that he needed so much to survive.

"I would love to see you leading an army for me, Seifer."

"Tempting, Trepe. Very tempting, but I'll kill myself before I let anybody call me a Trepie."

Quistis couldn't help but be offended. They _almost_ had a pleasant conversation. Climbing out of the floor, she stood and glared at Seifer. "So, you'll shrug off Lapdog and Traitor, but you'll shoot yourself if someone calls you a Trepie? Almasy...you are fucked in the head."

Seifer stood and glared right back at her. "Oh get the fuck over yourself, Instructor. You couldn't stand it if someone called me a Trepie, either. I know you better than you think. You don't want to see me serve..."

"No, you're right. I don't want to see you serve anyone again, but I don't see how having an association with me is such a bad fucking thing. To be honest, the thought of fighting beside you instead of against you is..."

"It's not _you _that's the problem. I just don't want to be associated with a bunch of whipped pussies like the motherfucking Trepies!"

Quistis heard footsteps and angry voices outside of the door. Had it only been a couple of hours since Xu's departure? It seemed so long...Wait...Was that Squall's voice? Surely she didn't fetch him instead of getting that coffee. One last kiss and Quistis whispered to Seifer, "You know, being whipped isn't _such _a bad thing. I'm inclined to think that you would enjoy it. It's a pity that I left my whip at Garden when I was fired, else I could show you just what you're..."

_Knock, knock, knock_

"I have scars from that whip, Instructor. I don't think I need another lesson."

_Knock, knock, knock, KNOCK!_

"Yes, but I'm very good with it, Seifer. I promise that I won't leave scars...unless you want me to."

Seifer could have killed Xu for interrupting them.

"Q! Open up! I have your coffee!" Confused blue eyes met green when they heard Xu say something to the person with her. "And I've got a really fucking funny story to tell you, too! Seifer will love it!"

--------------------------------------------------

Note: Okay, I have a lot more typed, but it seemed to fit better in the next chapter. I should have this wrapped up in the next day or two, then I can go back and fix all of the stuff that bugs me about this fic. If anybody can help, I'd appreciate it. I can type conversations without too much trouble, but my grammar blows and I use fuck way too much. And coherent plot-lines? I freeze. Oh well. I'm still learning. I have a couple of ideas that should make this more realistic, but I want to finish the first go-round before I start. If anyone can tell me what to eliminate and if they think of anything I should add, please let me know!

(And Aurenare, you saucy little devil you, I promise that I'm going to try writing what you suggested when I go back through this story. I'm still dying to read your Q/S fic when you finish!)


	18. Wasting Away Again

Note: My apologies for the _extremely _long period between updates. I had a bunch of stuff written, but it seemed much too silly and romance novel-ish for me, so I deleted it. Also, this chapter is very short, and I apologize for that as well, but short is better than nothing, right? God, the ending for this fic is giving me hell...

--------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's a nice dream Q, but you know as well as I do that it will never work. They may love you, but there is no way in hell they'll train under his leadership. He's the Sorceress' Knight and that's all he'll ever be." _

_"But he's..."_

_"Maybe he's a faceless nobody here in Dollet, but anywhere else he's Seifer Almasy, puppet murderer and lapdog."_

_"Don't call him that, Xu."_

_"Damn it, I'm trying to make a point! That's what the rest of the world thinks about him."_

_"I know, but it isn't right. We've done the exact same things as Seifer, but..."_

_"But we were on the winning side. That's the difference and that's what people remember. Do you think that I go to bed at night and think of sunshine and flowers? I see the same fucking things you do. My first kill was a bullet through the chest. He drooled and his uniform was soggy with spit before he even started to bleed. My second kill was another bullet, but this time it was a gut shot and he bled for-fucking-EVER before he died. I had to watch him hold his guts while I smelled the shit and the blood leaking out of the goddamned hole. My third kill..."_

_"Stop it."_

_"Do you get my point? I know that we're just as evil as he is, but the fucking people ignore that shit. We're called heroes and we get parades and medals for murder. Sure, Lapdog killed a few more than I did, but tell that to the Galbadian mothers that buried their kids. I bet they'll feel loads better knowing that we were on the fucking winning side."_

_"Then why can't I try to help..."_

_"Look, I'm not without sympathy for the cocksucker, but I'm telling you that it will never work. Yeah, the Trepies will fight for you if they have to, but they'll never do it for him."_

_"He deserves more than this."_

_"I am sorry, Q. I really am, but I don't make the fucking rules. He knows it too. I can see it when he looks at you. I hate to admit it, but he knows how the game is played and he's fucking good at playing."_

_"This isn't some game, Xu. I can't just leave knowing that he's stuck here when he could be so much more than..."_

_"You can and you will. Now go tell him goodbye before he gets in another fight with Leonhart. We'll never be able to leave if one of them kills the other..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

"It's your turn." Xu looked across the table, waiting for Quistis to play her hand. She was acting different tonight. Distracted.

"Hey. Your turn."

"Hmm? Oh." She placed a card on the table. It fell just outside of the marked lines on the mat. She didn't notice.

Xu rolled her eyes and straightened the card. "Sloppy tonight, Q. Very sloppy. If you keep playing like this, then Balamb might have a new card king before the sun rises."

"What?"

"I said that I might be the next king if you don't focus on the game. God, what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, Xu. I guess I'm just tired. Rough day and all..." Quistis tossed the remainder of her deck on the table and rubbed her eyes. It had been a very rough day indeed, but she was willing to forget the coffee she spilled in her laptop and the mountain of paperwork at her desk long enough to play a round of cards.

She thought so, anyway.

Xu watched her for a second, then poured another margarita and slid the frosty lime concoction across the table. "Come on. Drink up. How do you expect me to seduce you if you're still sober?"

Finally smiling, Quistis looked from her study of her fingernails and met Xu's very feline grin. "I don't think Lily would appreciate that."

"Are you fucking kidding? She'd be _thrilled _to know that I banged the instructor. Transitive law, you know. I screw you, she screws me, and then my dear Number 4 can brag to the rest of the Trepies that she has achieved a feat that almost nobody has ever..."

Xu bit her lip and soundly cursed herself. Shit. Bringing up Q's last lay was definitely _not _what she had in mind when she challenged her to a card game. She waited for Quistis to bring up Seifer again, but it seemed that Quistis meant to avoid mentioning him, even though Xu had given her the perfect opportunity to vocalize her concerns about his well-being.

Instead, Quistis simply sipped her cocktail and said, "You two have a _very _twisted relationship. I don't even _want _to know what part I play in it."

"Well, if you'd only indulge me in my little optometrist fantasy, I wouldn't be forced to do...THIS!" A quick swipe and Quistis found her glasses perched atop Xu's nose.

Giggling, Quistis tried to snatch the lenses, but Xu slapped her hands away. "Give those back, you bitch!"

Lifting her chin in the air, Xu haughtily addressed an unseen personage. "You there! Yes, you! I am the mighty Quistis Trepe and I order you to...what's that? You _dare_ disobey me? This will not stand! I shall flay the flesh from your back with my kinky little sex toy and watch you _squirm, _maggot. My word is law and I will tolerate none of your...what? You defy me yet again? Off with his head!" Xu smiled in relief when a laughing Quistis choked on her margarita in mid-sip.

"I sound _nothing _like that!"

Xu carefully placed the glasses on Quistis' face and playfully pinched her cheek. "Yes you do, you bossy little bitch. I'm just glad that I was able to make you laugh. You've been moping around for days and you were starting to piss me off."

"I've not been 'moping around.' With the end-of-term and trying to figure out a better curriculum for next year, I've just been so busy that I..."

"Bullshit. When you're not busy, you're dragging around here like you've got a fucking anvil tied to your neck. It's been this way since you first got back and I'm tired of seeing you look so damned depressed."

Quistis finished her margarita and grimaced when a chunk of ice slid down her throat. it didn't matter that Xu had one of the best blenders on the market; there was always that lone piece of ice that managed to escape the rotating blades and find its way to the bottom of the glass. "I'm _not _depressed! I'm just _busy!_"

Shrugging, Xu poured another drink for herself and eyed Quistis over the rim of her glass. She expected Quistis to be worried about Seifer, but she hadn't realized that her concern went far deeper than her normal protective urges. Even the students were starting to notice that their instructor grew a bit more detached every day she entered her classroom. Damn it all, she was supposed to be _happy. _

"Fine. You're just busy."

"Yes, busy."

Xu hated when Quistis made her assume the role of headmistress, but there were times when it was the only way she could get her to divulge any information about herself. "Since you're so busy, then I'm sure you won't mind telling me about your classes. Do you enjoy teaching history instead of junctioning?"

"It's fine."

"Oh good then. I'm glad to hear it. The other instructors have made their reports and they seem to think that you are much improved from your first attempt at teaching."

"Good."

Xu was getting pissed. Fast. "Hmm, yes, I also noticed that you've proposed some rather shocking theories that negate some of the long-held axioms of sorceress power that have influenced research in this field for centuries. Marlow looked as if he might bust a nut...beg pardon...Marlow was _ecstatic_when he saw that one of your papers found its way into the pages of the highly respected Estharian journal, umm...you know. What's it called? Hell, you wrote the damn thing. You know where it was published."

"It doesn't matter. Nobody reads it anyway." Quistis wanted to scream. She was trying so hard, but nobody wanted to listen to her. The small part of her that still believed Seifer's words, the cracked but still intact vessel that held so much hope for her students; this part of her innocently believed that if the world knew that they were responsible for the sorceress plague, then the world might be willing to prevent that lost and hopeless destruction.

The other part of her, the part that held Seifer as he screamed his pride and sorrow, the part that was one with his selfish and all-too-familiar desire to be _the best; _this part of her laughed at her blindness.

Fighting against the growl creeping up her throat, Xu continued. "Fine, so your classes are just great. Any problematic students?"

Quistis hesitated for the briefest of seconds. Anybody else would have missed it, but Xu wasn't just anybody and she noticed the pause. Damn. Once again, wrong thing to say.

"No. They're perfect. Polite, intelligent, punctual..."

"Boring, you mean?"

There was too much salt on the rim on her margarita glass. Quistis rubbed the edge with her thumb and felt the grains dissolve under her skin when they touched the condensation on the outer curves. Licking her lips, she tasted briny lime and tequila clinging to her mouth. "No, Xu. Not boring, but..."

"Okay, I get it. You have perfect students. Fantastic. What about the Trepies? Are they still guarding your classroom and following you to the cafeteria?"

Both women smiled. The return of Quistis Trepe to Balamb Garden had been met with such a large group of students and staff that Garden had to be shut down for two days while the Trepies celebrated. The cleaning crews were still sweeping up dusty confetti that they found hidden in corners from the endless stream of wild parties. Xu considered disciplinary action for those responsible for sneaking alcohol onto the school grounds, but she thought it fairly hypocritical since she always stored tequila in her dorm refrigerator. It wasn't all _that _long ago that she was a student herself.

"They're fine. I've promised them that I'm not leaving again, so they've decided to allow me to at least walk the grounds without an armed escort."

Xu wanted to hit her in her perfect face for being _fine. _"Well, if everything is just so fucking spiffy, then why the hell are you acting like this?"

"I told you, I'm just very tired."

"Tired? Don't lie to me! Just answer my goddamned question! It's been five months and you act as if..."

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Quistis was spared from answering by a sharp rap at the door to their shared dorm.

Xu stood to see who might be interrupting them, but turned and fixed Quistis with a glare that seemed to say, _this isn't over yet. _

Peeping through the spyhole, she grinned when she saw that Trepie Number 4 was patiently waiting for someone to open the door. "It's Lily."

Quistis smiled. It was a bit strange to see Xu so excited over a visitor, but she was very happy for her. Normally, the headmistress yelled very detailed threats to any that thought knocking on her door was a good idea, but today she simply moved aside so Lily could step into the room.

The tall girl entered the room and blushed when she saw that both the instructor and the headmistress were playing cards. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you were busy! I'll come back later!"

Xu snarled and grabbed Lily's arm to prevent her rushing back into the hallway. "That's the problem. Quistis doesn't know how to be anything _but _busy."

"Stop it, Xu. I've told you that I'm just fucking _tired." _

Lily nervously watched Quistis and Xu as they started another argument. Her light blue eyes bounced from one to the other as their voices climbed higher and higher. For a second, she wondered if they might begin a fistfight in the middle of their card game. "Really, Xu. I'll come back later. A bunch of us were going to go to the new club that opened next to the hotel and I thought that you might want to ride with me."

They stopped bickering long enough to look at each other in amusement. Quistis raised an eyebrow in very pleasant surprise. "Well, well, well...it looks like my best friend has stolen one of my Trepies from me."

Lily looked as if she might faint. "No! N-never! Of course you're invited too, Instructor, but I didn't think you felt that great, so I didn't want to...I didn't...oh no...I'm so sorry!"

Laughing, Quistis pushed Lily and Xu towards the door. "I'm kidding, Lily! You're right, I've not been myself lately and I'm just going to bed."

Xu braced herself on the doorframe and leaned backwards, refusing to leave the room. Quistis pushed, but Xu was much stronger than her friend and soon they were both struggling in the doorway, cursing loudly and aiming punches at each other. Lily stood in the hall and wondered about them. Everyday they tried to kill each other, then they were laughing at their wounds like they were the funniest jokes ever made. It was certainly a very odd relationship.

"Damn it, Q, you need a break. You've worked too fucking hard and I think that you need to come with ..."

"No, Xu. You guys go out. Have fun."

"I don't want to leave you when you're like...OW! You bitch! That hurt!"

"Well, you're leaving whether you like it or not. I planned on going to bed after we finished playing cards, so it doesn't matter if you're sitting here bored out of your mind, or if you're out having fun, because I'll be asleep either way. Besides, you've worked much harder than I have this week. You need a break more than I do."

"Q, please don't..." Xu was a prideful creature and hated to beg more than she hated anything else, but she was willing to crawl on her knees for Quistis.

"Go! She's waiting on you!"

"But I don't..."

Quistis smiled and tried to force some merriment into her tone. "Teach Lily how to do body shots. She'll love you for it!"

Xu hesitated, then accepted defeat. Glancing at Lily, she said, "Will you go wait in the car? I'll be out in five."

Lily brightened and waved goodnight to the instructor. "Okay! I'll see you later, Instructor Trepe! I hope you feel better!"

Xu and Quistis watched her leave, then faced each other, both absolutely ready to kill.

"She's a sweet girl. I think she's very fond of you."

"Yeah, she's sweet alright, but I'm not worried about her right now. I'm worried about you. And if you say you're 'fine' one more fucking time, I'll beat you so badly that you'll never be able to say it again without dribbling on your chin. Got it, sister?"

Quistis lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes, certain that they would be red and bloodshot from lack of sleep. "You know I'm a terrible liar. When I say that I'm tired, I mean it. I just need some rest."

"Yeah? Well, you'd sleep better if you would quit fucking worrying about him so much. He's fine. That bastard thinks too highly of himself to let anything happen to him."

Quistis gave Xu a peck on the cheek and one final shove. "I know, Xu. Now please, before I lose my temper, get the fuck out of here so I can get some rest. And if you two end up making it back here instead of the hotel, at least be quiet tonight."

Xu had the decency to at least _pretend _to be ashamed of herself. Quistis chuckled at her insincere contrition. "Sure, I'm worried about Seifer, but it doesn't help that you guys make enough noise to give me flashbacks about the war. I've heard screaming before, but honestly...If you really want me to feel better, then you'll just stay in Balamb tonight. Okay?"

"Fine. But if you still have those bags under your eyes when I get back, then I'll knock the hell out of you. _Please _take it easy tonight, okay Q? I hate to see you like this."

Quistis watched Xu walk down the hall to meet Lily, then turned and closed the door behind her. Sighing loudly at the disaster in their previously immaculate room, she cleaned up the sticky green mess from the margaritas and placed the cards back in their appropriate drawer, noting that Xu had indeed come very close to beating her in that last round.

Turning on some music, she stepped into the bathroom and filled the tub with scalding water. Since she made it back to Garden, she made it a point to take the hottest baths she could tolerate, only climbing out of the water when her skin was red and tingling. The shitty water heater she had in Dollet made her truly thankful that she was able to soak in a tub without shivering. Seifer always bitched at her for never complaining to her landlord about her water heater, always threatening to go into that office and make her request for her. Politely, of course. She never made the complaint, but she did beg Seifer to leave the landlord alone, since nothing would ever be repaired if he happened to make one of his special _polite _requests. Unless it was repaired in a hospital wing...

Quistis lifted her leg from the water and looked at the rosy pink tint to her skin, laughing quietly when she imagined that Seifer would have bitched at her for boiling herself in too-hot water. She never could win with him. Fucking controlling bastard.

Ugh. The bath wasn't helping at all. Though her exhausted muscles ached for a few more minutes in the tub, she pulled herself out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair.

There was a load of laundry to fold, so she grabbed the basket and headed to the bedroom, intent on finishing her chores before she went to bed. After the laundry, there were still a dozen or so exams to grade and she knew that she would finally be able to complete them without Xu around to bug her about taking a Friday night off from work. Then, provided that it wasn't too late, she meant to dust the bookshelves, alphabetize Xu's cd collection, rearrange the furniture...

Damn it all straight to hell. Xu was right.

Dropping the clothes on the bed and nearly losing her towel, Quistis picked up the phone and thought about calling Xu to say that she would meet her at the club, but she wasn't in the mood to party. Selphie would no doubt be awake, but Quistis _really _didn't want to hear about her wedding plans for the next few hours. Then, there was always Rinoa...

Quistis laughed harder than she had since long before she left Dollet. The thought of showing up on Squall and Rinoa's doorstep wearing nothing but a towel and bearing a load of wrinkled laundry brought tears to her eyes.

Throwing the phone against the wall, she watched the battery pop out of its plastic chamber and bounce on the floor. Xu would kill her. That damned phone was expensive. Grumbling, she placed the battery back in the casing and nodded when she was able to hear a dial tone. At least the fucking thing wasn't broken.

Sinking onto the bed, she put her head in her hands and watched the digital display on her clock switch from 0259 to 0300, then she looked at the phone on her pillow. "God, you really are a stupid bitch, Trepe. A fucking stupid bitch."

She continued to curse herself even as she dialed the long distance number to Joey's, praying that Birdie would still be cleaning the bar. It rang once, twice, then Quistis heard a familiar and much loved voice pick up the receiver.

"Birdie? No, I just...I just wondered how you were doing. Good. No, I'm fine. Really. No, really. How's Joey? How's his blood pressure? Is he taking his medication? Good. Have you quit smoking yet? So, everybody is okay, huh? I'm very glad to hear it. Have you seen... He did? That doesn't sound like him in the slightest...really? In the floor? Drinking himself to death? Is he really that bad? Oh. Anyway, I guess I better let you go so you can finish up and get home. No, everything is great. Really. Yes, I'll tell Xu you said hello. Goodnight."

Quistis hit the power button and angrily tossed the phone back on her bed. Goddamnit it...why did things have to be so fucked up?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Birdie smiled when she placed the handset back on the receiver. She didn't like being devious and sneaky, but there were times when it had to be done. Drinking himself to death indeed. Kicking at a pair of leather boots, she looked under the bar and yelled, "Hey Sexy! Do ya need a towel? That was one hell of a drink ya just took! Keep guzzlin' like that and you'll end up dead fer sure!"

Seifer growled and tried to wipe some of the water from his face. "You lying bitch! You told me that you turned the water off yourself! Now I've got one hell of a mess to mop up before this fucking job is finished!"

Birdie cackled. "Yeah, but then I wouldn't git the chance to see ya in a wet shirt! I gotta tell ya, it suits ya! Ya can take it off it ya want to! I won't mind at all!"

One final twist and Seifer was finished repairing the pipes under the sink at the bar. Climbing out of the floor, he glared at Birdie, but he took the offered towel and dried his face. "Who the hell called just a minute ago? You're closed, right?"

"Just some lost bitch looking for directions. I told her the way to go, so don't worry yer pretty little head about that."

Seifer shrugged. He really didn't give a fuck, but he thought he'd be polite. Birdie was too damn fast with that club of hers to risk any rude behavior. Turning to the sink, he opened the spigot and listened to the rushing gurgle of water flowing down clear pipes. "It's fixed now, so you shouldn't have any problems."

"How much do I owe ya?"

He watched the water spin as it was sucked into the sewer beyond. Good. It had taken him the better part of eight hours to do the various repairs that Birdie assigned, but now he was finished and he could go home and get the stink of cheap beer out of his clothes. "I gotta charge for parts, but the labor's free this time."

Birdie grinned. "Damn. I was hopin' that ya'd ask me to do some special favors fer ya, but I reckon free is good too."

Slapping a pair of glasses to the bar, Birdie poured a double shot of vodka for herself and asked, "Well, since ya don't want me to molest ya, will ya at least let me fix ya a drink?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. Getting drunk with Quistis was one thing, but he didn't think he could handle drunken confessional ramblings of over-the-hill bartenders. "Yeah, I guess. Just one though, 'cause I have another job in the morning."

"Then what'll it be?"

"Doesn't matter. Not whiskey, though."

"No? Hmm...I thought ya liked a lil' bourbon."

"I do, but I'm not in the mood for it tonight. Just give me a beer."

Birdie squinted, then poured a rocks glass to the brim with dark Galbadian whiskey. "Here. Drink it and I don't want to hear any shit."

"I told you that I wasn't in the fucking mood for goddamned whiskey."

"And I'm tellin' ya that ya are! I've done this job fer a hell of a lot of years and I know what folks want even if they're too fuckin' stupid to know it themselves."

Seifer groaned. "Are you going to start playing bartender psychologist now?"

"Ya dumb shit. Do ya see me livin' in some swanky house or drivin' some slick car? Do I look like a motherfuckin' shrink to ya?" Birdie sipped her vodka and reached for her smokes...damn. Out of cigarettes. "I've heard that joke a thousand goddamned times and it still ain't funny."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?"

"No, but ya sure as hell need a good laugh. Now drink. It ain't enough to git ya drunk, but it'll help ya sleep. And believe me, ya look like ya could use some sleep."

"I don't fucking want it." Seifer pushed the glass towards Birdie and felt whiskey splash on his fingers.

She pushed it back and brought Old Bess from her hiding spot, making sure that he heard the thunk of oak meeting oak. "Well, that's too damn bad 'cause I'm drinkin' and I want some company. Sit yer ass down and keep a lonely old woman from feelin' so fuckin' blue fer a few minutes."

Was is still considered homicide if the victim obviously had a death wish? Seifer was very tempted to test this theory, but he figured that Birdie would make a real vicious cunt of a ghost. Sitting down, he sipped the whiskey and tried very hard to ignore the burning nectar on his tongue.

"Good. I'm jest used to my favorite gal helpin' me to close up this damned place and I miss her."

Seifer drank a bit faster, if only to finish quickly so that he could leave the crazy hag to her ramblings. "What? Did she do all the work so you could sit on your ass? Sounds a lot like her other job."

"Ya know, yer a real smart ass. It's a wonder that she put up with yer shit as long as she did." Birdie poured another vodka and drank off half in one gulp. She had a strong suspicion that he might have pushed her to go back to her world, but she wanted to know for certain. He wasn't the type to give a straight answer, so she decided to try another extraction method. "It ain't a surprise to me that she took off to that school, 'cause yer a fuckin' asshole."

Seifer finished his whiskey and considered driving the glass into Birdie's face. What the hell did that wrinkled old bitch know about anything? And why wouldn't she shut her goddamned trap?

"Yeah, yer an asshole and a shitty substitute for Blondie, but yer gonna have to do fer tonight. I don't like drinkin' alone."

Seifer laughed. "Hell, if you want a shitty substitute, take a look in the mirror. See what I've had to put up with since I told her to..."

Birdie listened, but Seifer obviously thought that he had said enough. Eh, she'd get it out of him one way or another. There was plenty of time. She clinked her glass against Seifer's, though he had already drained it of the whiskey he tried to tell himself he didn't want. "Cheers, ya little prick."

"Cheers? Fuck 'em."

Birdie laughed until she thought she might lose one of her nicotine-tarred lungs. "Yer a one-of-a-kind bastard and no mistake. I've never met another like ya. Now, get the hell outta here and go to bed. Ya look like shit."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Birdie waited until Seifer reached the door before yelling, "Hey Sexy Rex! Ya are gonna stick around fer a while longer, ain't ya? This old bar is fallin' apart and I got a few more jobs fer ya."

"I'm charging full-price next time. You only get one free because you knocked Squall out with that fucking club."

Birdie watched him leave and wiped up the water on the floor, then tossed the towel in her newly repaired sink.

Dumb fucks, the both of them.

She wished that she had just handed the phone to him instead of ending the call so quickly. It might have done both of them a world of fucking good.


	19. Stupid Bastard

"Ooh, I don't know about these, honey."

"You don't like white?"

"Ugh. You can be so_ boring_ sometimes. Look, I'll show you what I mean." Rinoa jumped off the step-ladder and ran to the stack of boxes in the kitchen. Squall heard her rummaging through their few possessions, tossing the softer pieces of junk into the floor with light thumps and carefully placing…

_Crash…_

"Don't worry! It was just a saucer!"

…and carefully _dropping_ the heavier pieces of junk beside them. Excited, she ran back to him with a cobalt vase in her small hands, holding it up to the late afternoon light shining through the bay windows of their cottage. Squall smiled and shook his head. As far as he was concerned, white curtains were perfectly fine, though a towel or a blanket spread over the windows would have also suited him. To him, curtains served no other purpose than keeping curious eyes out of one's personal affairs, but to Rinoa, curtains were a _statement._ A home simply wasn't a home until it had curtains in the windows and a coffee table covered with the trendiest art books and fashion magazines.

As if she read his mind, she placed the vase on the coffee table and stood back to judge the effect of the translucent blue glass against the white curtains now hanging from the living room walls.

Pouting her lips, she walked to the end of the couch and picked up the light blue drapes, thinking very hard about something. Finally satisfied with her conclusion, she took the blue curtains into the kitchen and held them up to the window next to the dining table.

"You know, you should have been an interior designer, honey. That really _was _too much blue in the living room."

Squall chuckled. He couldn't help it. For the first time in his life, he felt true contentment. No wars, no training, no arguments, no Garden…

No Garden. How very strange to be able to say that.

Until Rinoa rather gracelessly forced herself into his life, Garden had been his entire world. SeeD was the ultimate goal, but after fighting a war, leading troops to their deaths, and coming home a hero, Squall found that being a celebrated mercenary wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Now, with the clock in the hallway ticking away the lazy afternoon hours and most of their belongings in their new nooks and drawers, Squall felt an overwhelming sense of relaxation he hadn't known since he was a child.

It terrified him.

It was too much, too perfect, too real. Rinoa was too beautiful and her smiles were too free. She was perfect and she was his and she could be taken from him at any moment.

"So, I was going to do that chicken you like so much tonight, but now it's getting so late that I thought we could do a nice salad. We have those tomatoes from the market, though I'll have to make a separate salad for Selphie. She _hates _tomatoes. Ellone said she was going to stop at a bakery and get some bread, so that'll be really good with a light dinner. Plus, it's just been so hot lately that I just don't want to heat up the kitchen with the oven."

Squall jumped when Rinoa slid her hand into his. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled into her hair, "Sorry. What did you say?"

Rinoa squeezed his hand and cuddled closer to his shirt. "I was just saying that we should finish the curtains and start on dinner. Selphie and Irvine will be here in a couple of hours, and Zell is going to stop by before he goes to visit his mom."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to do the curtains so you can start dinner?"

Rinoa pulled away to look at his face. "Aren't you going to ask me if Quisty is coming tonight?"

"Fine. Is she coming?"

"Does it even matter to you?"

Squall shrugged. "Only if it matters to you."

"If it matters to… Honey, I wanted to invite everyone so that we could get together and just be _us _again. Things have been so different between all of us since the end of the war and I want us to go back to the way it was…"

"When we were so busy trying to stop Seifer that we didn't have time to think about how fucked up our little group really was?"

"Squall!"

"What? It was! We had just graduated from our training, you were playing revolutionary, and Quistis was an absolute wreck."

"Then why didn't you ever say anything to her?"

"Because I was more fucked up than she was! At least she knew how to make people think she was okay! She didn't have people trying to get her to 'open up' or sing happy little songs."

"Honey, couldn't you tell that she _wanted _somebody to ask her to open up? I didn't even really know her back then and I could tell she was far from _okay_. You all were. I thought I had things rough, with my dad and all, but all of you were completely messed up."

Squall laughed. "Yeah, the only one out of all of us that wasn't totally fucked in the head was Seifer. At least he had enough sense to get the hell out of Garden when he had the chance."

"Squall…"

"Hell, I was jealous of the bastard. He went for what he wanted and he didn't let duty or dedication get in his way. He could always do things that I _never _could…"

Rinoa pulled him into the kitchen and shoved him towards the windows. Perhaps dinner was a bad idea. He had been doing so well, now that he was away from Garden and alone with her, but every now and then, especially when she would express even mild concern over Quistis or Seifer that he would get so angry. She knew it was silly, but there were times when she wondered if Squall was mad at Quistis simply because she no longer worshipped him. Even though he pretended otherwise, he had always needed someone to shower him with affection so he could ignore that attention. The only way for him to feel any better about himself was to hurt them the way he was hurting.

Cramming sky-blue fabric and a measuring tape into his arms, she pleaded, "Please honey, just work on these curtains. Please. I can't…I can't think about all of that stuff right now. Can't we pretend to be happy for just a couple of hours? After dinner, we'll talk about this some…"

Squall tossed the curtains on the table and gave Rinoa a short hug. "I _am _happy. That's the problem. I don't fucking know how to _be _happy. This new place and the creek with all of the frogs in the back, that damned broken gate and the squeaky cabinets; it's all too much. I keep expecting an order to come through telling me that I have to go to Trabia or Esthar or anywhere on some goddamned mission, but the only missions I have now are going with you to pick out furniture and silverware."

"Well, we could drive to Esthar and pick out some silverware if you wanted. That way you'd be so tired when we got back that you'd _feel _like you had been on a mission."

"Funny. That's real funny, Rin."

Rinoa laughed. At least he seemed more relaxed than he did just a moment ago. "Hurry up with those curtains while I move these last boxes into the bedroom. It's gonna be so nice to see everyone tonight, but I don't want them thinking that I don't know how to keep house."

"You don't, do you?"

Rinoa aimed a swat at Squall's head. "No, but I don't want everyone to _know _about it. There's a difference, silly."

Squall chuckled and began working on the curtains so Rinoa wouldn't be embarrassed by her housekeeping skills. Luckily the windows in the kitchen and living room had similar measurements, so it only took him a few minutes to finish the job. Turning around to help her move the final boxes, he was surprised to see that she had already moved them into the spare bedroom.

He peeked around the doorframe to find her sitting on top of a box labeled _fragile, _wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. The movement was so artless and childlike that he found himself kneeling in front of her before he could even register that she was crying. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

Smiling, Rinoa shook her head and said, "No, I'm fine. It just bothers me that you still haven't asked me if Quisty is coming."

"I did ask you, but…"

"But you didn't even wait for an answer, did you? So, that's the same thing as not asking, isn't it?"

"Rin, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but…"

"But you don't care if she comes tonight or not. I get it."

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered which box still held the aspirin. "Look. It's not that I don't care, it's just that things haven't been the same between us since I fired her last year and she…"

Rinoa wanted to scream. "No, I guess I wouldn't want to be around someone that didn't trust me either."

"What is the problem, Rin? She's back at Garden and she's teaching again. She has that entire school under her thumb, with the Trepies and Xu and all, so I'm sure she's perfectly happy."

"No, she's not happy at all. When I called to invite her to dinner, she sounded so…well, she sounded like she did the entire time we were together during the war. She sounded so _down._"

"That's kind of normal for her."

"Normal?! Are you kidding me? That shouldn't be _normal _for anyone, honey!" Standing from the box and pushing it next to the others, Rinoa turned away from Squall long enough to gather her thoughts. "You know, it's kind of funny. I was so worried about her when she ran away from Garden, but I never really thought that maybe she _wanted _to be fired. I mean, if she really thought she was being fired for a dumb reason, she could have spoken with the committee that gave you all of your promotions. I don't know…maybe to make a complaint or something."

Squall had wondered the same thing. After screaming for a solid hour, the first thing Xu did when she discovered that he had fired her was make a complaint to the board. The entire school was surprised that responsible Quistis would just disappear, with no money, no clothes, no phone calls, nothing. It had seemed so odd at the time, but he was so busy drowning in paperwork that he never gave her strange behavior another thought.

"I mean, when's the last time that you even saw her happy?"

"Probably when…shit. When she walked into that bar and she thought that Seifer was meeting her…"

Rinoa nodded and turned around to drag Squall into the kitchen once more. "She only came back because she thought that people needed her, and nothing else makes her happy. Even though she didn't mention him when I called, I could tell that she was worried sick about Seifer. I mean, I'm worried about him too, but it's different with her. She's almost been your mom ever since you guys were kids and it really takes something out of her to see how much you hate each other."

Squall sighed and reached into a cabinet to hand Rinoa a large salad bowl. "I never said that I hated…anyway, is she coming tonight?"

"No, she's not. I begged her to come, but she said she had too much work to do. I told her that Xu could come too, if she wanted to bring a friend, but she said that it was probably a bad idea."

"Xu? In a room with knives and forks? Yeah, that is a very bad idea, Rin. We don't get along at all anymore, but I've got to admit that Quistis has always been smart."

"Maybe…" Rinoa absently started chopping lettuce and tomatoes, making sure to leave some lettuce to the side so she could make a separate salad for Selphie. "…but I can't help but wonder if she's hurting herself by sitting in that classroom all alone. She really needs to see all of us…including Seifer."

"You didn't invite him, did you?"

"No, but if I knew his address, I would have invited him. Can you even _imagine _what it's like for him now that he doesn't have Quisty to take care of him?"

"You mean the opposite, right? It was more like Seifer was taking care of her."

_Knock, knock, knock_

Rinoa wiped her hands on a towel and walked to the door. Before turning the knob, she looked at Squall and said, "I meant it both ways. All of you guys need each other, and I need all of you, but Quisty and Seifer are a little bit different. They've always…well, they don't fit together at all, but then again they do. It's hard to explain. Anyway, we'll talk about this later." Peeking through the window, she smiled and gestured for Squall to get another bowl. "It looks like Ellone brought enough bread to feed two Zells. Grab a couple of bowls or baskets or something. Her arms are completely full."

------------------------------------------------

"Okay class, excellent work. We'll continue this discussion on Monday. Don't forget that your essays are due in two weeks so that I have time to grade them before the semester is over. I'll keep homework to a minimum so that you have time to finish your papers and not be _too _stressed out." Quistis tossed her pen into the top drawer of her desk and dismissed her last class of the day. Only three weeks left, then she'd have a whole summer to do whatever she wanted without interruption. Of course, all she wanted at that point was a pot of coffee and a thick novel, but she knew that she could always get more ambitious with her desires later. "Now, everyone get out of here and have a nice weekend."

Books were shoved into backpacks and weary students shuffled out of her classroom to begin their weekends. Though Instructor Trepe had decreased the workload, she was real tough on her essay grades, so they knew that their weekends would be spent working on her paper instead of lounging around with their friends.

A tall young man shoved past a timid girl and laughed when she dropped her notebook, though he stood at the door to make sure that she hadn't fallen into her desk. Quistis glared at him and considered giving him detention, but figured that would make his behavior all the worse. She learned _that _lesson years ago.

When the girl finally gathered her belongings and was moving towards the exit, Quistis stopped her. "Ami, I'd like to speak with you. Would you mind staying for just a couple of minutes?"

"Umm…"

Quistis lowered her glasses and smiled, hoping to put the nervous girl at ease. "Don't worry, you're not in any sort of trouble. I just have a question for you."

"Umm…okay…"

"It's about your essay topic."

"My topic? Is something wrong with it? I can do something else if you…"

Quistis gestured to the stack of topics that every student had to have approved before they began work on their essays. Instead of a final exam, she decided that the students might learn a bit more if they could write about a historical event that they found interesting, but most of her students had chosen the same boring topics. She knew that she would be reading a hell of a lot of essays on the second Sorceress War and the mighty Commander Leonhart. She was very glad that Seifer wasn't there. He would have burned the essays instead of reading them.

"What made you choose such a difficult subject?" When Ami turned a deep shade of red and seemed like she might flee the classroom, Quistis urged her to continue. "Go ahead. I'll not bite. It's a very interesting topic, but it's much different from what your classmates have chosen."

Ami swallowed hard. She had a lot of respect for Instructor Trepe and she didn't want to disappoint her. "Well, umm, do you-do you remember what you told us at the beginning of the semester? About how some people think that Hyne put part of himself into the sorceresses?"

"Of course. That's the accepted theory, but some argue that there is nothing divine about sorceress power. Some think that it's nothing more than a manifestation of the selfish desires of humans somehow bound to certain women. Others think that the truly powerful sorceresses are simply able to manipulate the will of the people and force them to do her bidding. "

She smiled, remembering how Xu cackled when she explained the next theory. "This is my favorite though. There are some who believe that there is some global conspiracy with a network of women out to demolish the patriarchal societies and begin a new era of female dominance, with all men acting as their knights, serving them until they die."

Ami nervously smiled and shifted her feet.

"Anyway, I didn't ask you to stay so that I could tell you all of the crackpot theories I've read. I just wanted to ask you why you decided to write about a topic that so few have explored."

"Well, since so many people believe that the sorceress is kind of, you know…part of a god, I just thought it seemed kind of backwards…"

Quistis raised an eyebrow. As long as Ami was talking about her work, she had no trouble speaking, but if the conversation moved to anything personal at all, she began stuttering and looking at the floor. It was a shame, really. She was a very bright girl and she had no reason to be so damned shy. "Backwards? How so?"

"Well, people have tried to kill these women for years, but in a way, it's like they're spitting in the face of their god when they do that. It's kind of like how they treated Instructor Heartilly before you got back."

"Yes, I've heard about the pranks and…"

"Oh, it was a lot more than pranks, Instructor. People were _mean_ to her. They said such awful things and she's always been so nice to everyone."

"What sort of things did they say?"

Ami blushed again. "Umm…witch, whore…umm, worse things…"

"Witch?" Quistis wondered just how much hell Rinoa went through when she tried teaching in her absence. It couldn't have been easy for her, even if Squall was ready to kill anyone that tried to make life hard for her. She doubted that Rinoa ever told him what sorts of things people were calling her. "Hmm. I see…"

"Umm, Instructor?"

"Yes?"

"You taught both of them, right?"

"Them?"

"Well, the Commander and the traitor."

Smiling, Quistis clasped her hands together and brought them to her lips. "I assume you're talking about Almasy. Yes, apart from a couple of others, I probably know more about them than anyone, but I also know less about them than I should. I was never able to…" Ami looked confused, but Quistis waved off her unspoken questions. 'Don't worry about it. I'll not bore you with the details."

"No! It's not boring at all!"

"It's not?"

"No! See, this is kind of why I think things are backwards. You have these women who've been given this gift from a god, but then they have to find knights to protect them so that the people don't kill them. It's…I don't know, it's just kind of screwed up that these people have temples and altars for their god, but then they hate the sorceresses and they…"

"They want to destroy the vessels for his power?"

"Yeah! Exactly!"

Quistis tapped her fingers on the desk and watched Ami until she became very uncomfortable with the intensity of the instructor's gaze. "Umm, did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised. I'm teaching seven classes right now and yours is the only essay in which I have _any _interest in reading." The girl blushed again, but Quistis was pleased to see that this was a different sort of blush. "Do you think about things like this often?"

"Well, not really, but I did once I started taking your class."

"Is that a fact?"

"Umm…well…yeah…"

Quistis stood to find a particular folder in her filing cabinet, hoping that she might get the girl to speak a bit more about herself if she wasn't being directly scrutinized. "Well, I'll not keep you any longer. I'm sure you're very eager to begin your weekend."

"I was just going to work on the assignment…"

Searching for a certain form, Quistis dug through dusty files and old papers, never turning back to her shy student. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it. If you're anything like I was when I was a student, then you already have it finished."

Ami tilted her head and watched her instructor heave folders out of her file cabinet and pile them on the desk. How did she know that her paper was nearly complete? "Well, I suppose I could take a night off and…"

"I hear that _Attack of the Bloodsouls _is playing at the multiplex. Why don't you see if that fellow that sits behind you is interested in taking you to see a nice horror movie? That seems like it would be his sort of movie."

"Fellow that sits…you mean _Ash?!_"

"Mm-hm." Finally finding the right folder, Quistis blew a cloud of dust off the manilla covering and promptly coughed. "He's a good-looking guy. I'm sure you'd have a lot of fun if you…"

"But, he just pulls my hair and kicks my chair all during class…"

Covered in dust and papercuts, Quistis sat across from Ami and began flipping through the essays that she assigned her very first class. "Oh yes…a movie with him would be a bad idea."

"Yeah, very bad." Or would it? Ami wasn't entirely sure. He was kind of cute, even if he was mean.

Placing her glasses back on her nose, Quistis glanced up at Ami and said, "Uh-huh. And I bet that he waits for you in the hallways just so he can tease you even more, doesn't he?"

"Ugh. It's an everyday thing with him."

Quistis wanted to smile at the confused expression on Ami's face, but she somehow managed to rein in her amusement. "I bet he's waiting for you by the elevators right now so he can badger you with questions that are none of his business, right?"

"Probably." IT wasn't just probably. The big jerk was always waiting on her so he could knock her books to the floor and then laugh at her. Although, he always _did _pick them up and carry them for her once he was finished tormenting her...

Slamming the folder shut, Quistis stood and grabbed her keys. "Well then, I'm finished here. Do you need me to escort you back to your dorm?"

Ami blushed again and Quistis wondered just how many shades of red that girl had in her blushing arsenal. She had a different shade for every possible emotion. "No, I think I can manage."

"Are you sure? If he's such a barbarian, then maybe I should…"

Ami shook her head and hid her eyes behind her hair, completely missing the satisfied grin on her instructor's face. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Well, if you say so. Then have a good weekend. I'll see you in class on Monday."

Ami dropped her notebook again and bent down to pick it up, then moved towards the door.

"Oh! Ami?"

"Yes, Instructor?"

Already back in her seat, busily reading some old papers, Quistis replied, "I do hope you'll let me know what you think of the movie on Monday."

Ami mumbled a quick yes and scurried from the room.

Quistis watched her leave, then started reading one of Seifer's old exams. The smart-ass bastard had never turned in an assignment without writing his special brand of commentary on the margins of the test paper, but she could never find it in herself to take points off for his comments. If nothing else, his tests were always a bright spot in the dreary humdrum of test-grading.

_Discuss the differences between the three main varieties of magic, listing at least three examples of each: _

_----Three types of magic eh? My, my, my Instructor, you're really busting the brains of your students, aren't you? We're supposed to learn this in our first year of class, aren't we? Any dumbass could answer this question. _

_Oh hell, here we go. White magic is mainly supportive, used to heal allies or negate status effects. Examples include cure, life, and esuna. Black magic is offensive, used to lay one hell of a beating on your enemies. Fire, ice, meteor…oh, there's a shitload of black magic, isn't there?_

_Now, blue magic is a strange sort of magic that hot bitches in short skirts use to torment their horny students. I swear, every time I come to class, it's like Blue Ball Central in here. I think some of these Trepies are going to really turn blue if you don't start putting out, Instructor. But I guess you know all about that, don't you? You love to watch us panting after you while you're up there teaching. All of us except Leonhart, that is, but I'm beginning to think that he's gay. He has to be to ignore the way your ass wiggles in that skirt, but I digress... _

_Since I need to answer your question or you'll give me detention again, (which is the cruelest form of torture, by the way, since you won't even get naked for me) blue magic is a bit different and nobody really knows shit about it except for the blue mages themselves…and I know you think that you're pretty damn slick, sneaking off the grounds on your little 'excursions' to get those materials, but I'm not blind, Trepe. I saw your arm the last time you snuck out of here and you're going to get your stupid ass killed if you keep doing that shit. Nobody gives a damn if you can do a magic that nobody else can, so quit hurting yourself to prove some stupid goddamned point. Who the hell are you trying to impress anyway? Leonhart? I bet he never even asked you why you had that bandage on your wrist, did he? Give it up before you get killed, Trepe._

_Discuss the hazards of junctioning with the Guardian Forces, citing examples from the text:_

_----Come on, Instructor, we both know that all of these bullshit essays you keep assigning us aren't going to do a goddamned thing to prepare us for the big scary real world. I bet Leonhart has already scored his automatic A and you'll probably use my exam paper to wipe his ass, but I'll play your little teaching game. Hazards? Are you fucking kidding me? Depends on the GF you junction, I suppose. The last time I tried to junction with Shiva, she nearly froze my dick off, but you don't want to hear about that__ sort of junctioning, do you? I guess you want to hear about the memory loss and the potential to lose oneself in the essence of the beast, right? You want me to write some sort of shit that those researcher types publish in those boring-ass magazines you're always reading, don't you Trepe? I'm not about to cite any examples from any goddamned texts, because I think those cocksuckers are wrong about the Guardian Forces. You're gonna take points off for this answer, but I don't give a fuck. I'm right and I know that I'm right. So there's my fucking answer. It's not like you'd listen to me anyway._

There were several exams like this in her folder, since the cocky fucker never accepted them when she returned the graded tests to her classes. Why she kept them was a mystery. She should have thrown them away a long time ago, but she held onto all of her old papers, perhaps hoping to find the reason for her first termination in the sarcasm-laced pages of Seifer Almasy's exams. Though they were filled with equal parts derision and scorn, he seemed to pay attention to her lectures. At the very least, he always used her words in his arguments, sometimes agreeing with her, but most of the time insulting her. None of her other students could quote her lectures verbatim and none of her other students pissed her off like he did.

Asshole.

Stuffing the folder in her bag, she flipped the lights off and locked her classroom. Punching a series of buttons on her cell, she dialed Xu's office and waited for her friend to answer. Dodging students and instructors, she weaved a broken path towards her dorm, almost ready to give up when Xu finally answered.

_Talk to me, sexy._

"Hey."

_Are you finished for the day?_

"Yeah and I have a pretty good start on my paperwork, so I don't have to spend all night grading papers."

_You mean you actually have some free time? Holy fucking hell. I don't believe it._

"Umm, Xu?"

_What's wrong? _

"Nothing. I just wondered if you had made plans with Lily. Are you guys going anywhere this weekend?"

_Eh, we talked about renting a couple of movies, but nothing important. Why do you ask?_

"I just…I don't want…"

_What happened? What the fuck's going on?_

"No, nothing happened. I just…"

_Where are you right now?_

"I'm walking past the cafeteria right now. I'll be in our room in a couple of minutes."

_Wait for me there. I'm heading down right now. _

"Don't you have to finish…?"

_There isn't a goddamned thing I'm doing that can't wait until Monday. You have that sound in your voice again. Don't lie to me. You're worried about something._

"I'm not worried. I just-I just don't want to be alone tonight."

_Goddamnit, Q. Who was talking about him? _

"Xu, please. I can't…"

_Never mind. I'll be there in two minutes. Don't you go anywhere until I get there. _

Quistis heard a thump from the dropped phone and a series of footsteps, then she heard Xu yelling for her assistant to lock up the office. She almost smiled, imagining the look on her secretary's face as she tore out of her office and ran into the elevator.

Unlocking her door, she entered her bedroom and tossed her bag on the floor. When the urge to open it and look at Seifer's old tests became too great, she kicked the bag under the bed and fell onto the mattress. Even seeing his sloppy handwriting was too much for her that night. She couldn't believe that she missed the bastard.

-------------------------------------------

Note: I've read countless fics where Rinoa makes Squall open up and become this absolutely perfect guy, but only a couple where he opens up and becomes an even bigger jerk. The way I see it, even if he is more open, he's been an asshole for so long that he doesn't know any other way to be. Being more 'open' doesn't necessarily mean that only the good emotions are released.

And yeah, I know it seems like he picks on Q a lot in this fic, but if ANYBODY can give me a single instance in the game where Squall is nice to Q, I'll give you a cookie. Their last real conversation was in the training center, right? Other than a few snippets, Squall spent most of the game talking to himself. He acts like a total prick to everyone else through the entire fucking game and I think that his relationships with the rest of the group needed some major work. Or maybe it's just me and I don't like his character. Oh well, whatever.

And one more note: One more short chapter, then I'm done with this fic. I'm going to end this in a _completely _different manner than I thought I would a couple of chapters ago. I have a slew of new ideas that won't fit into this fic, so I'm thinking another fic that'll be related to this one. Sequelish-maybe. Don't know yet. I'm still working on the ideas, but so far I'm really excited.


	20. Gotta Go

_How the fuck did you get in?_

_The front door, of course. You're terrible at choosing hiding spots. One of these days, somebody is going to find your key under the mat and rob you blind._

_Like I have any shit that's worth stealing, but that's beside the motherfucking point. Why the hell are you here?_

"So I wake up, go to the kitchen to make some coffee and the stupid bitch is sitting at my table, playing solitaire like it's a perfectly normal thing to do."

Birdie poured Seifer another whiskey and quietly waited for him to continue. He was slightly drunk, but that wasn't what had her worried. The liquor she was serving to him was strong enough to have even professional alcoholics stumbling and stammering, so she wasn't surprised to see him in a confessional mood. What bothered her was the fact that he had ordered enough greasy bar food to send him on the way to an early death by cardiac arrest. He _never _ordered the food when he came to the bar, but tonight he acted like he was starved.

_Why?_

_Yeah. Why? And don't answer a question with a question. I hate that shit._

_Do you really want to know?_

_Fuck you. You know that I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. _

_Hmm. No, you wouldn't have, would you? _

_So why?_

Tearing the meat off of a hot wing, he sighed and dropped the bone onto his plate. "Bird, don't advertise this shit as spicy if it doesn't make anybody sweat. You're gonna disappoint the wrong asshole one of these days."

"Advertise? Who the fuck is advertisin' it? This is a bar. Ya walk in, take a seat and ya get booze, cheap chow, and a jukebox with songs nobody likes." Grinning, Birdie offered him a napkin when he seemed too disgusted to suck the sauce off of his fingers like the other customers might have done. "That's a bar. A shitty place with shitty food. If folks walk in here expecting filet mignon and a chandelier, then they need to check their expectations again."

Seifer wiped his hands and tossed the crumpled napkin at her head. "You know, a steak _does _sound pretty good. Why don't you wiggle your pretty ass back into the kitchen and cook one for me? I want it so rare it's bleeding and I want a baked potato, no, _two _baked potatoes on the side."

"What? Are ya knocked up or somethin'? Hell, I ain't never seen anybody eat so much when they came into this place! Why ya eatin' so much tonight?"

Hot wings now just a pile of bones and gristle, Seifer began choking down his chili fries, swallowing loudly before asking, "Do you always harass your customers when they're spending their cash in this dive? Why the fuck do you care if I eat the whole goddamned kitchen as long as I pay for it?"

Birdie took a piece of wilted celery from Seifer's order and smeared it through the layer of red sauce cooling on the plate. She considered taking a bite, but she knew that she would regret it later if she did. Her stomach could only handle so much and the pepper sauce on Joey's wings was _plenty _spicy for her. Tossing it into the trash can under the bar, she barked, "I was just askin', ya goddamn prick! Ya always get so damn worked up when I ask ya a question!"

"I'm not fucking 'worked up'. I just don't like it when people get into my fucking business!"

Shaking her head, Birdie pulled a cigarette from behind her ear and placed it between her lips, vowing silently to burn Seifer with the tip if he started acting like an asshole. She'd give him two dots on either side of the scar he already had and make him look like a motherfucking percent symbol if he kept mouthing off. Fucking bastard.

Seifer finished his fries and washed them down with a sip of whiskey. Birdie was pointedly ignoring him and he didn't like it. "Hell, aren't you gonna ask what she did next?"

"I ain't asking ya a goddamned thing."

Leaning closer, he winked at his favorite bartender. "But you want to, don't you?"

"Fuck off, Mr. Sexy."

"That's my girl!" Seifer pinched her cheek and stole the cigarette from her lips, stubbing it out into his plate. "Or 'that's my old bitch', in your case..."

Laughing her hoarse, wheezing laugh, she said, "Ya little bastard! I'll kill ya!" Had it been anyone else, she really would have killed him, but she was fond of the cocky fucker. Although...if that had been her last cigarette, she really would have gutted him and left his body to cool in the alley with the puke and empty bottles. "So, alright. Ya win. What did she do next? Did she tell ya why she came back?"

_Well, I got really bored, so I thought I might see how you were doing._

_You got bored? Bullshit. _

_You don't believe me?_

_No. You're a fucking terrible liar. You've never been able to hide anything from me, so why are you trying to do it now?_

_Okay then. You tell me. Why am I here?_

_Don't screw with me._

_No, you know so much about me, so tell me. Why am I here?_

"So I told her to fuck off, but you know how she does; the harder you hit her, the faster she comes back for more. She must get off on having people knock her around."

Seifer ordered another whiskey, then settled back and watched a few minutes of golf on the television screen. Dumb ass sport. What jackass thought it would be fun to hit a tiny ball with a stick and try to fit it into a fucking hole? The golfer missed the putt for the second time and Seifer snorted. "You know, if I ever meet those pussies that adopted her, I'll kill 'em. Same goes for Puberty Boy and that damned school. They all fucked with her head. She wasn't always like that."

"Like what?"

"A fucking coward." The next golfer was even worse than the first. Seifer was half-tempted to take up the sport just to show those assholes how it was done. Pick a club, hit the fucking ball, and knock it in the hole. Simple. If they'd spend less time arguing with their caddies and stop worrying about getting grass stains on their expensive shoes, they might be able to get better scores. "She used to be my instructor, you know, but she sucked at it."

Birdie lit another cigarette and poured a glass of whiskey for herself. "That bad, huh? I figured she'd be a natural for it. Brainy gal like her needs a job like that."

"Yeah, she's a fucking genius, but she was absolute shit when it came to leading people." Seifer finished his whiskey and waved Birdie off when she offered to refill his glass. He knew that if he drank anymore, he would get pissed at the golfers and throw his glass through the television screen. "I used to give her _hell _in class, just so the other fuckers wouldn't try it. I was Balamb's big bad-ass. Everybody was scared of me and my little posse. God, I loved that shit."

Birdie waited.

"See, nobody fucked with us, or we'd beat the hell out of 'em." The memory of being called into the headmaster's office one afternoon, not to be punished for tying that skinny kid head-down into a toilet, but to be offered the chance to lead a new group called the disciplinary committee still made Seifer laugh. It was funny how Cid's mind worked. He allowed an eighteen year old girl to teach and he gave Seifer and his posse official clearance to bully without fear. "I knew she'd never be able to control those twats in class, so I was an ass. I'd throw books, push the other students, tear wires from computers, all kinds of shit, just so the others would see that it was _her _controlling me. I was a real dick."

"Shit. It ain't like yer any different now." Birdie was pleased to see Seifer smile at the remark. She meant it as the highest compliment she could give.

"See, I always figured that if they could see the school's biggest bad-ass was given detention every day by the school's sweetest instructor, then they would behave."

"And did it work?"

Seifer's smile fell, replaced by a bitter grin. "Yeah, it worked. My plans _always _fucking work, but they don't always have the results that everybody wants. The last plan I had, before some serious shit went down..." Ignoring orders, failing the exam, going to the training center to blow off some steam, seeing _her _walking with _him _to the secret area_, _only to see them walking out again after only a few minutes...ignoring orders again, running off to Timber, _her _chasing him, fighting their way to the station, then meeting his beautiful, broken mother...following every order this time, laughing when she gave the commands for her armies to kill and rape and burn and play and...

Birdie was a clever old cunt. Seifer wondered how much she might really know about him, how much she might remember if given the proper reminders. Destroyer of nations usually meant that folks remembered your name. Mikey was a dumb-fuck that probably didn't remember his own mother's name, but Birdie was different. "Bird? Do you know who I am?"

Shrugging, Birdie took a small sip and held it in her mouth. "I've wondered, but Blondie thought the world of ya, so I figured there must be somethin' decent about ya. Yer an ass, but I like ya."

"And that's it? I've done some bad shit. I mean bad in the truest sense of the word, like the opposite of everything good."

"Ya musta had yer reasons, else she wouldn't have wasted her time with ya."

"Reasons?"

"Yeah." She left it at that. She knew exactly what he was and exactly what he wasn't. There was no fucking point on dwelling on some shit that couldn't be changed. She was only concerned with what he had been telling her about her favorite gal. "Now tell me what else she did."

_Damn you Instructor, I don't know why you're here. I want you to fucking tell me. _

_Why do you want me to tell you? _

_God, you're stubborn as hell. I just want you to tell me._

_Well Seifer, isn't it enough that I'm here?_

_Enough? Enough for what? _

_That's a very fucking good question. I really don't know. Enough for you, maybe. Enough for me as well. You know, just...enough._

Seifer tossed some gil on the bar for the bill and pushed Birdie's tip into her wrinkled hand. He hadn't really thought much of Quistis in a few weeks, instead focusing on working as much as possible to save every gil, but on occasion he couldn't help himself. Just last year it was dreams of Edea keeping him awake, now it was dreaming of arguments with Quistis that kept him from sleep. For two weeks, he had dreamt of fighting with her until he was so angry that he had would spend his days seething about some hazy arguments that existed only in his mind. One night he had gotten so furious that he had thrown his alarm clock through his bedroom window, though it wasn't that he really needed it anymore.

This last dream though...it was too different. Anger had been replaced with the keenest sense of disappointment when he woke up to find that it was indeed a dream.

He felt like a goddamned pussy, especially when he went running to some old broad like a kid that had a fucking nightmare about the boogie man.

"That's exactly why I've gotta get the fuck out of this town."

"I wish ya weren't leavin', though. It's gonna be boring as hell around here. Ya might even be wrong about her, ya know."

"But I'm not. I know her and I know how she thinks. She'll do something stupid like that and come back to this city just because she gets these worried moments."

"Worried? Sounds to me like ya want to see her. Ya might oughtta pay attention to that brain of yers. Seems like it has better sense than ya ever will. Why don't ya pack up and head to that school? Maybe drag her outta class and show her _exactly _how much ya've missed her?"

Seifer grinned. "If I did something like that, Xu would be after my balls." He thought for a second and added, "Yeah, except she wouldn't use a knife like a normal person. She'd try to use something like a rusty spoon or... her teeth...fuck me."

Birdie laughed and waved goodnight to Seifer. "Well, when are ya leavin'?"

"In the morning."

"It's supposed to rain. Why don't you wait a day or two?"

"No, it has to be tomorrow. I've got a couple of things I need from my apartment, then I'm leaving in the morning."

"Then where are ya goin'?"

Seifer shrugged. "I have no fuckin' clue. Just away from here. Might try to find my mother and see if she's killed her husband yet."

"You know Blondie'll be disappointed when she comes back and yer gone, don't ya"

Birdie was trying hard, but she couldn't get him to wait. She didn't understand them, stubborn little fucks that they were. "Will ya at least give me a call when ya get to where yer goin'?"

Seifer laughed. "It might be a while before I call you, Bird. I gotta find where I'm going first."

"As long as ya call. That's what matters."

"Yeah...I'll see you around, Birdie."

"See ya, Sexy. Don't forget to call me."

Seifer winked and walked out of the door, leaving Birdie to clean up his mess. She sighed, then grabbed his plates and left them on the counter next to the industrial dishwasher in the back kitchen.

Lighting another smoke, she served a few more late night customers and waited for closing time so she could think properly.

Those dumbass kids.

Those stupid, stupid kids.

----------------------------------------------------

"This movie is ridiculous."

Xu laughed, barely able to keep the quiver from her voice as she mimed the protagonist's unique way of saying his lines. "Ridiculous? Vat is dis ridiculous? No. Finest film from Trabia. Ve have greatest studios. Ve have greatest films. Ve are great empire destined to rise again...Ve also have very good shrimp."

"Shrimp? I don't think that Trabia is known for its seafood exports."

"Vell, ve have greatest _frozen_ shrimp. Make fine cocktail. Shrimp cocktail to make other nations shake in fear! Are you questioning might of Trabian shrimp?! Infidel! Ve have vorld's finest shrimp!"

Quistis finally smiled. "Fine, you have the world's finest..."

"No, ve have _vorld's _finest shrimp!"

Quistis rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the screen, trying to ignore how Xu was staring at her from the other end of the couch.

_Ping._

_Ping._

_Ping._

"Xu, I swear to God, if you don't stop throwing popcorn at me, I'll.."

"You'll what? I'm not scared of you, Trepe. What are you gonna do? Send your army after me?" Xu would never admit it, but the loyalty of the Trepies had her concerned. Though Garden was functioning very well as a strictly educational establishment, the Trepies were continuing their military training as an extracurricular activity. Their discipline and fervor were frightening at times. When she saw that they were altering their uniforms to distinguish themselves from the rest of the student body, she knew that she had to keep a much closer eye on them.

"Please, I just want to finish this movie and go to bed."

"Fuck! Stop pretending that you're paying any goddamn attention to this piece of shit movie and talk to me."

"About what?"

Xu crammed a handful of popcorn in her mouth and swallowed hard. She had never been nervous around Quistis before, so she didn't know how to act. "About that call."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please, Q. I know you. You're not happy and I feel like it's my fault. I made you come back to Garden because I thought you needed to, but now I..."

"Stop it. I wouldn't have returned if I didn't want to."

"No, you returned because you thought we needed you."

"That's partly true, but not all of it." Quistis hugged her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "I wanted to see if what Seifer told me was true."

"About what?"

"A lot of things. Things about me, about why I teach, about this place...just a lot of bullshit, really. I had to come back to see it for myself." She smiled and Xu found herself very, very jealous of Seifer for a moment.

"You didn't believe him?"

"I don't know. I still don't fucking know. All I do know is that I want to talk to him about it and now I don't know where the fuck he is."

Xu placed the popcorn on the coffee table and reached for her soda. She blamed the sudden constriction in her throat on the popcorn. It had nothing to do with the disappointment on Quistis' face.

No. Nothing at all.

"Did Birdie say _anything _about where he might be headed?"

Quistis tucked her chin towards her chest and closed her eyes against her knees. She could have told Xu that Birdie had mentioned Seifer finding his mother, which undoubtedly meant that he had left to find Edea in Centra... but telling her that would also mean admitting that he would rather travel thousands of miles south instead of hopping on a ferry to take a quick ride to Balamb Harbor.

Fuck him.

"No. He just left and that's that."

Xu squeezed Quistis' upper arm and gulped the rest of her soda, praying that it would wash that fucking lump from her throat into her belly so she could speak without her voice cracking. She'd kick herself later. At that moment, all she wanted was to see Q smile again. "We have the whole summer...we could try to find him."

Quistis laughed. "Are you trying to tell me that you've developed a crush on the lapdog?"

"Come on, Q. You know this is making me sick, right? Like, I'm ready to puke popcorn all over the place just thinking about it. I don't care if he dies in a ditch somewhere, but for some fucking reason, you need that bastard."

"I don't _need _him."

"Then what do you plan to do? Sit here, teach your classes...go insane from boredom?"

Quistis laughed and reached for Xu's hand, tightly clutching her fingers, though still hiding her face. "Do you think I'm crazy for thinking about that asshole?"

"Crazy? Yes. Quite honestly, I think you've lost your fucking mind."

Quistis heard the film end and the rather dramatic music for the credits begin. Still unwilling to meet her concerned gaze, she quickly turned and buried her head in the space between Xu's neck and her shoulder. Voice muffled against her neck, she mumbled, "Could I ask you a question?"

Xu tried to ignore how pained she sounded, but it was difficult. When she felt her collar growing damp, she pulled Quistis a bit closer and whispered, "Sure, Q. Ask me anything you want."

Grateful that Xu was simply waiting and nothing more, Quistis exhaled and released it all, her disappointments, worries, fuck-ups, and everything else. Without Seifer to guide her, asking certain questions and leading her into confessions, she didn't know where to start, but she finally ended with the questions she originally meant to ask.

"It seems that nothing ever goes right. Anything or anybody I've ever wanted just floats away or doesn't want me in return. Why can't it ever work out for me?"

Xu shushed her and waited until she was finished, unable to give her an answer. She didn't know what to tell her.

"What is it about him that makes the world want to fuck with him so much? And with myself as well? What's _wrong_ with us?" Pulling away and wiping her cheeks, she tugged at Xu's collar in silent apology for soaking the fabric. "What do I do?"

"I don't know, Q. I can't help you with this one."

Quistis smiled. "I know."

Xu rolled her eyes. "Well fuck it then. If we're going to find him before the next semester starts, then we need to get our asses moving, don't we?"

"Find him? What if he doesn't want to be found?"

"It's gonna suck to be him in that case. I'm tired of seeing you like this, so pack a bag, grab your whip, and let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Note: I'm EXTREMELY unhappy with this, but I'm also very, very anxious to begin the next fic, plus I'm just out of ideas for this one. I mean, really sapped, like to the point where I wish I had ended it a few chapters ago. This is nothing like the ending I thought it might be, but I couldn't just give them a happy ending. My apologies.

I really, really wanted to send Q back to Dollet, but I didn't want to leave either of them in such a shitty little city. They need better than that and I couldn't think of a good way for that to happen unless they got away from each other. The next fic isn't so much a sequel so much as it is another fic with the same _versions _of Q and S, and they'll make several references to some conversations they had in this fic. It'll be a little closer to the game itself, with magic and all that shit that I kind of ignored in this one.

Also, I hope to fix a LOT of stuff with this fic, the last chapter, grammar issues, characters that bug me (Squall, especially. I don't like what I've done with him.), weird little quirks...ugh. All sorts of things. And I fucking _swear _I'm going to fix the ending. I just need a break for a while so I can think of a better way to do it.

Anyway, all bitching aside, I've had a fucking blast with this one. All of the cursing and screaming was fun as hell. Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this monster for so long. Really. Thank you so much. I appreciate it like you wouldn't _believe._


End file.
